Mi increíble papi, Umi-chan!
by Hiromi Orange
Summary: Sonoda Umi, escritora y líder del dojo Sonoda, es muy feliz junto a su querida familia pero las cosas para ella iban a cambiar cuando su amada esposa diseñadora le pidiera cuidar de su hiperactiva hija, ¿Qué tantos problemas le traerá? ¿podrá con ello? ¿Qué hará ahora que su familia aumentó?.. kotoumi (principal), Nicomaki, Tsubahono, Rinpana, Nozoeri, Erenaju / aqours childs
1. Demons Vs Ardillas

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Mi increíble papi umi-chan!

.

.

Era una tranquila mañana en la residencia Sonoda, en la cual los tres miembros de la familia tomaban su desayuno.

-Y… ¿ese pijama es nuevo?.- _preguntaba mientras miraba a su primogénita vestida con un nuevo kurigumi de demonio, que la hacía ver muy adorable._

-Si papi, mamá Kotori lo hizo para mi.- _le contestó feliz._

La nombrada sólo sonrió por la ternura e inocencia de su pequeña hija, aunque prefirió cambiar de tema antes que su arquera le reclamara lo mucho que consentía a la pequeña chuuni.

-Umi-chan, ¿puedes cuidar hoy a Yoshiko-chan?.- _dijo mirando a su esposa_.-tengo un pendiente que hacer hoy en la boutique.

-Sí, no hay problema Kotori.- _le entregó una cálida sonrisa._

-Te portas bien, Yoshiko-chan.- _le dijo acariciando la pequeña cabeza de su hija._

 _La nombrada dejo de lado su leche para corregirle a su madre_.- es Yohane mami, Yo-ha-ne!

-Oh, lo siento mi ángel caído Yohane~.- _le siguió el juego a su retoño._

-Kotori no le sigas el juego, se va acostumbrar a ello, y ese no es su nombre.- _comentó bastante sería la escritora mientras bebía su café._

-Que aburrida eres Umi-chan.- _hizo un pequeño puchero ante las palabras de su esposa_.

-Si papi.- _apoyo a su madre la pequeña peliazul_.- eres aburrida más que cualquier demonio~

-Eh? Yoshiko, ¿tú también?.- _miraba curiosa a la menor, quien seguía el ejemplo de su peliceniza madre._

-jajaja.- _se burlaban sus grandes amores_.

-Ahh…con ustedes no puedo. - _masajeaba el tabique de su nariz mientras se resignaba._

Madre e hija llevaron sus manos cerca de su cara para hacer una pose de datenshi, sólo para fastidiar a la vergonzosa escritora.

-K-Kotori! Yoshiko!.- _les llamaba la atención, fingiendo que esa faceta chuuni le molestaba siendo lo contrario_.-basta e-eso es ver-vergonzoso.

-jajaja ven Yohane debo alistarte, mientras tu papi recoge la vajilla _.- la pequeña asintió, mientras tomaba la mano de su madre dirigiéndose a cambiar su kurigumi de demonio, que en vez de ser terrorífico era totalmente tierno._

 _._

 _._

...

Se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla haciendo que esta se tensara al instante, a pesar de llevar varios años juntas, la ojimarrón seguía siendo un tanto vergonzosa por las muestras de cariño.

-Umi-chan, ya debo irme, ¿estarás bien con Yoshiko-chan _?.- le preocupaba dejar a su esposa a cargo de la inquieta miniatura Sonoda, sabiendo que estaba cerca la fecha de entrega del libro en el cual la escritora estaba trabajando._

-No te preocupes Kotori, es mi hija puedo con ella sin problemas.- _dijo muy segura_.

-Mm…bien, nos vemos.- _le dio un corto besó y se retiró rumbo a la boutique que dirigía._

Umi solo miraba con cariño la puerta por dónde había salido la diseñadora. Volvió a la sala para buscar a la hiperactiva menor, la encontró mirando caricaturas muy tranquila.

-Vaya sí que está muy quieta, aprovecharé para escribir _.- pensó_.- Yoshiko estaré en el estudio, escribiendo si necesitas algo, me lo dices, si?

-Si.- _contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla._

Se encaminó al estudio donde tenía su portátil, continuando así su novela. Al cabo de media hora decidió ir a ver a su pequeña hija quien estaba muy silenciosa, además si algo le pasaba a la pequeña peliazul Kotori no la perdonaría.

-¿Yoshiko?.- _dijo entrando en el living donde la menor seguía viendo sus caricaturas, sin prestarle atención a su "padre"_.- Yoshiko, te parece si vamos al parque?

 _Esta vez la mini datenshi la observó, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, asintiendo muchas veces a la propuesta de la escritora_.-siii!

-Bien, iré a preparar un bolso con la comida que hizo Kotori.- _mirándola enternecida.-_ si quieres puedes llegar algunos de tus juguetes.

Asintió y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto para echar un par de cosas en su mochila que tenía unas pequeñas alitas negras, sin duda su madre diseñadora la consentía demasiados con sus peculiares gustos.

.

.

...

Corrió a la cocina donde la escritora empacaba unos sándwiches saludables, y unos jugos para ambas, notó la presencia de la menor, por lo se apresuró a tener todo en orden.

-¿Estas lista?- _pregunto mirando el gorro que tenía puesto la menor, algo en él le llamaba mucho la atención, los pequeños bultitos que tenía._

 _Suspiró cansada, ya intuía quien había confeccionado eso pero aun así pregunto_.-¿y ese?.- _señalo el gorro que traía._

-mamá Kotori lo hizo, no es genial?.- _mencionó emocionada mientras colocaba una pluma negra en el_.

 _Volvió a suspirar_.- ah Kotori la conscientes demasiado.- _pensó_

-vamos, vamos! Apresúrate papi.- _dijo jalando el suéter que traía la arquera_.

-Hey espera, ya voy Yoshiko.- _tomo el bolso con las cosas, siendo arrastrada por la hiperactiva menor_.

Esta se puso sus zapatillas apresuradamente, no podía más con las ganas de salir a jugar, ya que pocas veces podía estar así con su "papi" quien pasaba gran parte de su tiempo escribiendo, entrenando y encargándose del dojo familiar. Vio a su hija demasiado apresurada, notando que no había atado las agujetas de sus zapatillas, así que la ayudo con dicha tarea.

-¿Dónde vas pequeño demonio?.- _corto la carrera de la menor_.- aún no te has puesto tu chaqueta, debe hacer frío afuera.- _dijo con voz firme mientras cargaba la pequeña prenda, señalándosela_.

-Los humanos usan esas cosas, los ángeles caídos no.- _se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un mohín de enfado._

-Bien "ángel caído" debes colocarte tu chaqueta porque yo lo digo.- _sonrió de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera, haciendo a la menor alarmarse._

-L-L-Le diré a mamá kotori.- _hizo un puchero en protesta pero término perdiendo de igual medida ante su autoritario "papi"._

 _._

 _._

….

Llegaron a un parque cercano a su casa, noto como había pocas personas, quizás porque era un día laboral para la gran mayoría. Noto que habían pocos niños jugando en el lugar, iba a decir algo cuando se percató que su hija no estaba a su lado, comenzó a sudar frio, ahora si Kotori la mataba, observo en todas direcciones hasta que dio con el pequeño demonio azul corriendo con su pluma negra en la mano.

-ahh…..- _suspiró, tomando haciendo en una banqueta cercana al sector donde estaba la peliazul que jugaba con sus juguetes un tanto extraños para los demás niños, después de todo así era la pequeña chuuni_.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras observaba a la pequeña quien corría, subía a los juegos, decía una que otra cosa sobre misticismo, se encargaría de colocar esos libros en un estante más alto la próxima vez.

Se acercó a su papi haciendo un puchero que llamaría la atención de esta, jalo de su chaqueta tratando de decirle algo, solo que para ciertos casos se volvía completamente tímida, como si tuviera dos personalidades dentro de ese pequeño cuerpecito.

-¿Pasa algo Yoshiko?.- _dijo amablemente._

-Papi, t-tengo hambre.- _levanto su cabeza con un puchero que hizo sonreír a la mayor._

-¿Quieres uno de los sándwiches que hizo mamá Kotori?.- _le pregunto teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la mini datenshi.-_ toma _.- Le entrego un sándwich además de un jugo._

La pequeña se sentó al lado de su papi a comer tranquila, todo estaba muy bien hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos que captaron su atención, busco con la mirada de dónde provenía, encontrándose una arboleda cercana, sin duda algo había ahí que estaba emitiendo estos sonidos, la menor quería ir a investigar a sabiendas que recibiría un regaño por parte de su papi. Un pequeño bulto comenzó asomarse de entremedio de uno de los arbustos de aquel lugar, aumentando sus ansias por ir a investigar.

-Papi, papi, ahí hay algo _.- dijo jalando nuevamente la chaqueta de la Sonoda mayor, señalando el lugar._

-Eh, Yoshiko!.-

De la nada el teléfono de la escritora comenzó a sonar, quien al ver el nombre contesto un tanto preocupada.

-Hola, Hanayo _.- forcejaba con su hija para que la soltara._

-Hola Umi-chan, cómo va todo? .- _dijo la castaña desde el otro lado de la línea._

-B-Bien, ah _.- logro zafarse, sin antes advertirle a la pequeña_.- Yoshiko debo atender esta llamada espérame aquí.

La nombrada solo inflo sus mejillas como respuesta a su padre quien, se alejó un poco siguiendo la conversación con la castaña.

-Bien, Little demons no me fallen.- _dejo de lado su jugo y se dirigió a la zona que había llamado su atención, aun con su comida en la mano._

 _._

 _._

En el lugar seguía asomándose una peluda cola que se meneaba, Yohane se quedó mirándola hasta que decidió tocarla, alarmando de inmediato al animal al cual pertenecía dicha cola, quien emitio un chillido que asusto a la menor.

-Ehh?.- _dijo cayendo de espaldas_

Miro a la ardilla que traía en su cuello una muñequera rosada con un franja blanca en el medio y un número 25 en color rojo, parecía tener un buen tiempo ya que estaba descolorada. El animal se veía bastante molesto por la travesura hecha por la pequeña.

-Ho-hola amiguito.- _dijo un poco asustada_.- ¿quieres un poco?.- _le ofreció un trozo de su sándwich_

La escurridiza ardilla tomo el alimento ofrecido comiéndolo al instante, al parecer había bajado la guardia por lo que la peliazul se acercó de apoco al animal, quien la observaba de reojo, sin previo aviso le arrebato a la menor su saludable sandwich.

-Oye devuélvemelo, lo hizo mi mami para mí!.- _salió persiguiendo al animal quien evadía a la menor hábilmente haciéndola caer un par de veces._

 _En el suelo gimoteando seguía alegando con la ardilla para que le entregará su preciado sandwich_.- da-damelo demonio!.- _comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras veía como se comían su comida._

El pequeño y malvado animal no se apiado de la hiperactiva chica, solo siguió degustando el sándwich, al ver esto Yohane se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos decidida a enfrentarse al ladrón por su honor como todo un Sonoda, algo que le había inculcado su "padre" y abuelo, por ello debía honrarlo y defenderlo.

 _Tomo una ramita que había cerca de ella y se puso en guardia, algo que logro llamar la atención del bribón_.- lamentarás lo que hiciste vil demonio, las fuerzas de lucifer no podrán con la gran datenshi Sonoda Yohane!.- _dijo señalando al animal con "su espada"._

El roedor la observo desafiante, se avecinaba una contienda por el honor, ya que para la mala suerte de la chica su alimento ya había sido devorado por el maleante de cola abultada. Corrió hacia el animal lanzando un golpe con la rama que casi le da a la ardilla, quien de un coletazo la estabilizo, obligándola a retroceder.

-Je! eres bueno pero así no podrás vencer al ángel caído.- _de nueva cuenta ataco golpeando al ladrón en su cabeza, no muy fuerte después de todo muy en el fondo no quería lastimarlo, el respetar a los animales y seres vivos le había sido enseñado por su madre diseñadora._

Siguió con sus ataques acorralando al pequeño quien la seguía mirando desafiante, hasta que sintió el frondoso tronco del árbol en su espalda el roedor estaba en aprietos, sin embargo este no se había dado por vencido y ataco a la mini Sonoda arañando su delicada mejilla derecha.

-Ay! Eso duele _.- se sobo su herida de batalla, molestándose aún más, ella no se daría por vencida solo con eso_.-¿ cómo te atreves a lastimar al ángel caído?

Con una habilidad un tanto sorprendente para su corta edad, ataco con movimientos certeros que desarmo al animal, quien al verse prácticamente vencido emitió un chillido como si llamará a algún tipo de refuerzo, quienes pudieran venir en su auxilio.

Dichos refuerzos no se hicieron esperar de las ramas de los árboles que se encontraron en el lugar aparecieron 3 ardillas más, la primera en aparecer tenía un collar de puntas y unos mechones rojizos, esta estaba a su derecha chillando amenazantemente; la segunda en aparecer tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y en su cola llevaba un pañuelo de color azul, esta apareció su lago izquierdo; por ultimo escucho un rudo chillido detrás de ella volteo y vio a la que parecía ser la líder de la pandilla de ardillas, esta se veía realmente ruda, llevaba un collar con las letras "bad" en su cuello, unos mechones verdes.

Solo pudo tragar saliva mientras los animales comenzaban a rodearla, sin duda estaba en desventaja numérica, esto se pondría bien feo.

-N-no les tengo mi-miedo, pequeños enviados de satán.- _dijo colocándose de nuevo en guardia._

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido el aviso de ataque, los tres recién llegado se abalanzaron contra la menor quien los goleaba con la rama uno por uno y levantándose de inmediato retomando el ataque contra la datenshi, estos atacan en varias direcciones, dándoles coletazos, mordidas y arañazos, siendo casi imposible con su poco entrenamiento hacerle frente. La última ardilla se abalanzo sobre Yohane mordiendo su chaqueta, asustando a la menor.

-Papi!.- _grito.-_ papi _!_

 _._

 _._

… _.._

-Umi-chan llamaba para avisarte del plazo de la entrega se acabará dentro de diez días.- _dijo la amante del arroz._

-Claro, no te preocupes por eso Hanayo, lo enviaré apenas termine _.- trataba de sonar tranquila pero por dentro le aterraba el asunto._

-Entonces no hay problema, Umi-chan.

-Bien, por cierto dale mis saludos a la pequeña You y a Rin.- _contestaba más relajada la peliazul, cuando escucho una vos familiar llamándola._

-Papi! Papi!.- _la voz de la pequeña Yohane._

 _Umi sorprendida miro en todas direcciones buscando a la menor_.- lo siento Hanayo debo colgar.

-Espera Umi-chan pasa…- _no pudo continuar porque la Arquera había colgado_

Guardo su teléfono en su chaqueta, corrió hacia la banca donde debería estar la menor para su sorpresa no se encontraba ahí, comenzó a sudar frio, una angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-Yoshiko! .- _corría por los senderos del parque dejando sus cosas olvidadas en aquel lugar._.-¿ Yoshiko dónde estás?

-Papi!.- _escucho el grito que provenía de la arboleda cercana._

Corrió adentrándose en el lugar encontrándose con una escena que hizo hervir su sangre. Su amada hija estaba rodeaba por una pandilla de ardillas malvadas quienes le daban coletazos mientras ella lloraba y se cubría con sus brazos, esto sin duda activo su modo " _demonio azul_ ", uno que era temido por las integrantes de μ's.

-¿!Ustedes que creen qué están haciendo!?.- _dijo con una voz totalmente autoritaria, llamando la atención del cuarteto peludo, quienes la miraban atentos._

 _Yohane levanto la cabeza mirando a su papi, quien había llegado a su rescate, su semblante se veía fúrica_.- papi…- _sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, se levantó y corrió a abrazar las piernas de la mayo_ r.- papi!.- _continuo llorando_.

-Ya, tranquila estoy aquí.- _acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña acomodando su cabello hasta que noto los rasguños en su mejillas.-_ ¿ellos te hicieron esto, verdad?

La pequeña asintió y señalo al cuarteto de vándalos, quien comenzaron a sudar frio, chillaron amenazantemente tratando de asustar a Umi, quien los miro con su típica mirada asesina, y esa sonrisa que hacía temblar a la pelinaranja líder de μ's.

-Pagaran por esto.- _dijo colocándose en posición de combate, moviendo su mano provocando a los animales, quienes ni tontos ni perezosos se lanzaron al combate contra el "demonio azul"._

Los cuatro fueron derribados con un sutil pero certero golpe con dos de sus dedos, como todo un buen maestro en artes marciales que era, después de todo estaba a cargo del dojo Sonoda.

Los roedores se levantaban a penas, siguiendo con su ataque en todas direcciones, siendo detenidos sin ningún problema por Umi, quien seguía usando solo dos dedos.

Estaban muy cansados mirando a umi con rabia, los estaba humillando, no podían ante la escritora experta en artes marciales, sin más subieron a los arboles huyendo del lugar con la cola entre las patas, habían perdido.

 _Suspiró.-_ vaya que fueron insistentes, Yoshiko ¿estás bien? _.- se agacho para estar a la altura de la menor revisándola si tenía alguna herida más, para su buena suerte su abrigada ropa la había ayudado bastante solo estaba sucia solo tenía un par de ramas y hojas en su ropa._

 _-_ Mmh _.- negó con su cabeza.-_ estoy bien papi, gracias por venir a rescatarme _.- dejo de lado su lado chunni para hablarle._

 _-_ Iría hasta el fin del mundo para defenderlas a ti y a tu madre sabes _.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija.-_ volvamos a casa, debes darte un ducha y cambiarte esa ropa.

 _-_ Hai! _.- tomo de la mano de la mayor y caminaron a recoger sus cosas._

 _._

 _-_ Por cierto Yoshiko, ni una palabra de esto a tu madre _.- comento suplicante a su hija.-_ Kotori me matará si se entera _.- pensó_

 _-_ Es Yo-ha-ne _!.-_

 _-_ bien, bien Yohane _.- tomo sus cosas y cargo a la menor en su espalda emprendiendo el camino a la residencia tradicional Sonoda._

 _-_ Ne papi, eres increíble!.- _exclamo impresionada la menor._

 _-_ Mm no lo soy, Yoshiko, creo que tú lo fuiste más al enfrentarte a los cuatro sin tener un buen entrenamiento aun, apenas tienes 3 años me sorprendiste. _\- dijo sonriendo.-_ ah pero creo que comenzaremos con un mejor entrenamiento, ya que demostraste ser capaz.

-Eh! Esos enviados de satán no pudieron derrotar a la gran Yohane _.- dijo toda confiada._

 _-_ Sí, si ángel caído _.- le siguió el juego a su retoño._

 _-_ Me sorprendió ver al famoso "demonio azul" que tanto me ha hablado mamá _.- dijo abrazando más a Umi._

 _Al escuchar estas palabras la ojimarrón se tensó , no sabía que cosas le había dicho su amada esposa a su hiperactiva hija.-_ ¿qué te dijo mamá Kotori, Yoshiko?

-Es un secreto~ .- _ahí estaba con los famosos secretos que tenían madre e hija._

-No me dirás,¿ verdad?.- _pregunto a ver si convencía a su pequeña hija_.- y si …¿te compro esa cama de tiburón que tanto quieres?

-Mmm, me dijo que solo es algo que los miembros de μ's lo saben.- _dijo inocentemente_.

-Eh? .-

Así trato de sacarle la información a la menor durante todo el trayecto a casa pero no tuvo suerte, se dio por vencida y disfruto del tiempo con su hija, realmente estaba muy feliz por tener una linda familia.

-Ah, bueno las chicas también saben, papi.- _dijo tranquilamente_

-Ehh? Ahh que vergonzoso, Kotori!.- _reclamaba al cielo como si su esposa pudiera escucharla_.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

Una peligris se encontraba retocando los diseños de sus trajes en su wacom* mientras tarareaba una de las canciones de su ex grupo musical, cuando escuchó que alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante.-

-Minalinsky-sama le traigo su té.- _el encargado dejo el té en la mesa de la diseñadora recibiendo una linda sonrisa y un "gracias" como agradecimiento haciendo sonrojar al pobre asistente, quien se retiró muy nervioso._

 _Suspiró.-_ ¿Qué estarán haciendo Yoshiko-chan y Umi-chan?.- _pensaba mientras observaba un retrato de ambas peliazules que tenía en su escritorio._

Tomo su té cuando sintió su celular vibrar, leyó en la pantalla sorprendiéndose por el nombre que marcaba el mail era "Nozomi-chan", lo abrió y se sorprendió sobre el contenido de este.

-¿El "demonio azul" ha vuelto _?.- leyó en voz alta el contenido del mensaje_.- y un video…?

 _Comenzó a ver el video con una expresión preocupada, luego cambio a una divertida, terminando con un sonrisa_.- lo hiciste bien, mi increíble "papi", umi-chan…

.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 ***Wacom: hace referencia de una tableta inteligente donde se puede dibujar /digitalizar entre otras cosas, _wacom es una marca de tabletas._**

 **Sobre el _demonio Azul_ sería interesante saber la historia pero bueno ... **

**Se percataron quien era la ardilla xD jaja aún vive,**

 **si se preguntan porque usan chaquetas por que era otoño, lamento no aclararlo antes jeje**

 **espero que les haya gustado el OS y gracias para quien se dio tiempo en leerlo~**

 **Cambio & Nya~ !**


	2. La leyenda del Demonio Azul

**Hola~ debo agradecerles por la aceptación de esta pequeña historia, Muchas gracias por sus Fav, Follows y review's hice esta secuela ya que algunos de ustedes comentaron que querían una continuación también para las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme PM para que continuará por eso esto es para ustedes~ y en especial para cierta personita que se las ingenio para escribir aunque sea en inglés, bueh :D lo prometido es deuda, nuestra querida OTP...espero que les guste, nos leemos en las notas de autor~**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

"La leyenda del demonio azul"

.

.

Había pasado un mes y medio después del incidente con la "pandiardilla" como le decía Yohane, las cosas habían estado un tanto movidas para la familia Sonoda, y no era para menos ahora no solo eran tres sino cuatro integrantes.

La joven pareja hace un buen tiempo había realizado los trámites para adoptar, los cuales hace un par de semanas habían sido un éxito, a la familia Sonoda se había unido una pequeña y tierna niña de ojos ámbar, Maru, como se autodenominaba ella misma, se llevaba muy bien con sus nuevos padres e inclusive con su nueva hermana chuuni.

.

.

….

Era una tranquila y fresca mañana, una peliazul caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar mientras llevaba una toalla colgando en su cuello con la cual se secaba su flequillo.

-ya terminaste de entrenar, cielo?.- _preguntaba una peliceniza mientras servía el desayuno a su esposa e hija_.

-Sí, buenos días mi pajarita, Hanamaru.- _le respondía un tanto galante, algo que provocó un sonrojo en su esposa y una pequeña risita en la menor_.- ¿dónde está Yoshiko?

-Está dormida en el tiburón-zura.- _dijo mientras comía de su pan._

-¿Aún duerme? hasta Hanamaru esta acá, desayunando.- _reprochaba la peliazul mayor._

-yo estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano papi-zura _.- decía la pequeña sonriéndole a la arquera quien le acaricio la cabeza._

 _-_ Eso está bien, Hanamaru _.- suspiro y continuo.-_ pensé que Yoshiko iba a entrenar conmigo hoy.- _dijo como si nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café_.

-Umi-chan, Yoshiko-chan sólo tiene tres años, no seas estricta.- _le reprochaba_.-deja que Yoshiko-chan como Hanamaru-chan disfruten de su infancia.

-P-p-pero Kotori.- _iba a continuar cuando el móvil de la diseñadora la interrumpió, quien de inmediato se excusó para levantarse a atender la llamada._

 _-_ Ne papi, es divertido entrenar-zura?.- _preguntaba inocentemente la infante de ojos dorados_.

-Por supuesto que lo es Hanamaru, es bueno para el cuerpo y la mente.- _decía orgullosa la escritora._

Al cabo de unos minutos, la peligris de voz dulce regreso a la cocina, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observando aquella escena, le gustaba ver a su amada esposa interactuar con sus pequeños retoños.

-¿pasó algo Kotori?.- _pregunto mientras la observaba fijamente._

-No, sólo era mamá que me pidió cuidar de Riko-chan por unos días.- _tomó asiento para continuar_.- saldrá de viaje con Mayu-san.

-Vaya, sí que les ha hecho bien su relación.- _dijo sonriéndole a su querida diseñadora_.- quien iba a pensar que tu madre y la madre de Maki iban a terminar juntas.

-El destino quizás.- _dijo con una voz ensoñadora para luego mirar a la castaña_.- ¿me acompañas a despertar al pequeño demonio?

-Claro que si-zura! es divertido molestar a Yoshiko-nee.- _sonreía tiernamente la pequeña del tic verbal algo que hizo sonreír a ambas mayores._

 _._

El par de ojos ámbar caminaron por los pasillos rumbo al cuarto de ambas pequeñas mientras iban tarareado una canción de μ's.

Entraron en la habitación, observaron la boca de la cama en forma de tiburón donde se encontraba una sonriente peliazul quien abrazaba un demonio amarillo de felpa.

-Yoshiko-chan, despierta.- _la mayor_ _acariciaba la cabeza de la menor con gentileza tratando de despertarla_.

\- Cinco minutos más mami.- _balbuceaba apenas la mini datenshi mientras babeaba_.

-Mmm...- _una idea se le estaba ocurriendo para despertar la menor, sonrió maliciosamente ante ello_.-sería una lástima que Riko-chan te encontrará en pijama, yohane-chan~.- _molestaba a su hija a sabiendas que iba a provocar esto._

 _Abrió sus ojos y se enderezó con rapidez_.- viene lily?!.- _su voz salió un tanto chillona, algo que hizo reír a las presentes._

-jajaja vaya parece que reaccionaste con eso hija.- _se burlaba la mayor generando un sonrojo en su pequeña hija, algo que había deducido hace poco con respecto a las menores._

-Yoshiko-nee se pone nerviosa cuando se trata de Riko-onee-chan.- _molestaba la castaña a su hermana menor._

-Ca-cállate zuramaru. - _refutaba un tanto molesta la chuuni_.

Maru como respuesta le saco la lengua a su hermana mientras está la miraba molesta, la chuuni decidió ignorarla. Se bajó de su amada cama pero para su mala suerte, tropezó, quedando estirada en el suelo.

-Rayos, lucifer busca la manera de derrotar al ángel caído.- _decía la peliazul en el suelo mientras su madre corrió a ayudarla_.- no mami, papi me enseño que debo pararme sola.

Koroti abrió los ojos sorprendida por la actitud de su pequeña, le sonrió, para aun así le extendió la mano, quien la acepto haciendo un puchero que enterneció a su peligris madre.

-Ahí se hace Yoshiko.- _decía Umi recargada en el umbral de la puerta._

La pequeña chuuni hizo un asentimiento mirando a sus padres y su hermana. La peliazul mayor sonriendo orgullosa se acercó a su hiperactiva hija, tomándola en sus brazos. Aquella escena hizo sonreír un poco más a Kotori quien abrazo a Hanamaru quien estaba chupando su dedo.

-Bien niñas. – _hablaba la peligris_.-es hora de alistarse, pronto llegará la abuela junto con Riko-chan.

-Si!.- _contestaron las dos pequeñas Sonodas._

La primera en estar lista fue la castaña quien llevaba puesto un bello vestido amarillo con unas medias de color blanco y una sudadera color crema con orejas de neko.

Por su parte la mini datenshi llevaba un short burdeo con medias negras hasta los muslos, una playera blanca con un corazón en el medio y una sudadera negra con cuernitos en el gorro.

-Se ven adorables.- _sonreía satisfecha la diseñadora al ver lo bellas que estaban sus retoños._

 _-_ Kotori, no crees que exageraste un poco?.- _preguntaba temerosa la peliazul, quien recibió una mirada y una extraña sonrisa por parte de la diseñadora.-_ se ven muy lindas, cariño

.

.

… _._

La pequeña reunión familiar fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, la ojidorada acompañada de Maru fueron a recibir a la aun directora de Otonokizaka quien había llegado junto a su hija menor, Minami Riko.

Abrió la puerta recibiendo a la bella mujer que a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo aquella belleza característica propia de ella; Está tenía de la mano a la pequeña pelirroja, que lucía un bello vestido rosado pálido con volantes blancos.

-Bienvenida mamá.- _saludaba alegremente la dueña de casa_.- hola Riko-chan

-Buenos días Kotori-onee-chan.- _saludaba cortésmente la pelirroja_

-Buenos días hija, vaya es mi querida Hanamaru-chan?, ven a darle un abrazo a la abuela.- _sonreía la madura mujer agachándose para abrazar a la menor quien no dudo en acercársele._

-hola abuelita _.- sonreía la pequeña en brazos de la mujer.-_ hola Riko-nee

 _-_ Buenos días Hanamaru-san.- _respondía automáticamente un tanto tímida._

 _-_ Por cierto Kotori, ¿dónde está mi querido ángel caído? _.- sonreía divertida al recordar las ocurrencias de su nieta menor._

 _Antes de que contestara, se escucharon unos gritos juntos a unos pasos acercándose.-_ que me bajes papi! Bájame!..-p _rotestaba la menor quien pataleaba, mientras era cargada por la escritora._

 _-_ Yoshiko debes ir a saludar a tu abuela, no esconderte.- _dejo la menor en suelo_.- Buenos días suegra.- _saludaba la mayor con la cortesía que la caracterizaba._

 _-_ buenos día Umi-chan _.- miró divertida a la menor quien se escondía detrás de las piernas de su papi, con un notorio sonrojo.-_ mmm Yoshiko-chan, ven a saludar a la abuela, tesoro.

 _La menor se acercó dudosa, luego abrazo a la peligris mayor_.- Es Yohane, buenos días abuelita.- _se sonrojo un poco más_.- Li-lily.

-Buenos días Yocchan~.- _saludaba una sonrojada Riko_.

-Bien, les dejo a Riko-chan, gracias por cuidarla.- _hizo una reverencia la mujer mayor._

-Descuide suegra, no es ningún problema.- _sonreía la arquera_

-Gracias Umi, te portas bien Riko-chan.- _acariciaba la cabeza de la menor_.- nos vemos después del viaje, cuídense…

-Cuídate mamá, dale saludos a mayu-san!.- _se despedía la diseñadora._

-Claro!.- _con ello la mayor dejo la residencia Sonoda_.

.

.

….

En el living de la casa se encontraban tres niñas dibujando tranquilamente mientras escuchaban canciones del ex grupo musical de sus madres y tías. Una enternecida ojidorada veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras traía consigo bocadillos y leche para las pequeñas.

-¿Qué dibujan niñas?.- _dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa que estaban utilizando las menores._

\- flores-zura.- _dijo tomando un pastelillo_

-Animalitos Kotori-onee-chan.- _le otorgo una sonrisa su hermana menor._

-Papi en modo demonio azul.- _dijo despreocupadamente la mini datenshi_

-¿Demonio azul-zura? Qué es eso Kotori mamá?.- _preguntaba la pequeña castaña_

-Ah cierto, Hanamaru-chan no conoce la famosa leyenda del demonio azul.- _decía mientras juntaba sus manos y sonreía felizmente._

-Kotori-onee-chan por qué no nos cuentas la historia?.- _preguntaba la pelirroja menor._

-Si! Quiero oír la historia de papi-zura.- _decía alegremente la pequeña castaña_.

-Debes conocer la historia de nuestro genial papi, zuramaru.- _decía orgullosa la peliazul menor_.

-jaja bien les contaré… todo comenzó…

.

 _ **Hace diez años atrás….**_

En el salón del club de investigación de idols se encontraban los 9 miembros del famoso grupo de school idol, μ's.

-¿Qué pasa Nozomi? ¿Qué era lo **tan** importante que tenías decir?. - _preguntaba la presidenta del club mientras observaba detenidamente a la tarotista._

-Ara Nicocchi sí que está impaciente hoy.- _sonreía un tanto burlesca_

-tsk...- _se cruzaba de brazos evitando un posible castigo tan temprano en la mañana_.

-Bien, con Honoka-chan estuvimos conversando sobre realizar otro campamento después de los exámenes.- _decía tranquilamente la chica de ojos verdes_.

-je je si, creemos que debemos pasar mayor tiempo juntas, antes de que llegue la graduación. - _sonreía la líder de grupo mientras rascaba su nuca._

-Suena genial, nya!. - _alzaba sus brazos la inquieta la pelinaranja_.

-Rin-chan, deberías calmarte un poco, aún no está decidido. - _le decía un tanto apenada la amante del arroz_

-Creo que es una buena idea Honoka-chan. - _apoyaba a su amiga de la infancia la famosa "maid"._

\- Estoy de acuerdo, también nos sirve para practicar y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntas. - _apoyaba la ex presidenta_

-Es un privilegio para ustedes, pasar tiempo con la gran nico nico nii. – _decía la "loli"_ _pelinegra_

-Bien, entonces está decidido, Maki-chan!. - _miraba esperanzada a la pelirroja tsundere_

-Ah?! Mm… no es como si me importe pero - _decía la pelirroja mientras tomaba el mechón de su cabello_. - creo que está disponible la casa de las montañas, preguntaré si podemos usarla.

-Ejem... - _carraspeaba la peliazul_. - se supone que vamos a entrenar, no a jugar, verdad?

-Pero Umi-chan... - _hacía un puchero la pelijenjibre, para luego mirar a la modista guiñándole el ojo._

 _La peliceniza comprendió el mensaje, miró a su amor platónico y dijo_. - vamos Umi-chan, será divertido, entrenaremos y pasaremos un buen tiempo, si? onegai~

Los restantes solo pudieron reír ante el sonrojo de la arquera, sabían muy bien que ya no podría negarse, ella no podía decirle que no a su Kotori.

-Eres injusta Kotori, bien... pero entrenaremos. - _decía resignada_.

-Yei! está decidido!.- _festejaba alegremente la amante del pan._

\- Será divertido nya!. - _le seguía su compinche de juegos_

-Haha, les pareces si nos reunimos el sábado temprano en la mañana?.- _comentaba la rusa_.

-hai!. - _contestaron las ocho restantes_

-deberíamos irnos, las clases están por comenzar. - _decía la sería peliazul tomando sus cosas_

Poco a poco fueron dejando el salón, mientras tanto la pelimorada aprovechó para acercarse a cierta pajarita.

-Kotori-chan, cómo van las cosas con Umi-chan? .- _le daba un sonrisa un tanto maliciosa_

-A que te re-refieres Nozomi-chan?. - _respondía nerviosa la ojidorada_.

-Sabes a que me refiero Kotori-chan o necesitas un washi washi para entenderlo? - _sonrió burlonamente la mayor_

 _-_ Eh! No, bueno no le he dicho nada aun, no sé si ella me corresponde.- _la mayor la quedo mirando con una cara de "bromeas"._

 _-_ Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, mis cartas lo dicen~ _.- le guiño el ojo para seguir su camino a los salones de tercero._

 _-_ Eh?.-

.

.

… _.._

En la estación se encontraban nueve chicas esperando el tren que las llevaría a la "cabaña" de los Nishikino, todas conversando entre sí, y como siempre cierto par de pelinaranjas haciendo locuras.

 _-_ Quien beba primero su jugo gana, estás de acuerdo rin-chan?.- _proponía la chica de segundo._

 _-_ claro que si nya!. _\- respondía alegremente la menor.-_ capitán usted será el juez. _\- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra quien se encargaría de supervisarlas._

 _-¿_ están listas? _.- ambas jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras de la ojos ruby.-_ comiencen!

-Chicas, ahí viene el tren.- _comentaba la rubia mirando de reojo al triple baka_.- harasho….

-Honoka!.- _regañaba la escritora, haciendo a la nombrada ahogarse con el líquido, dándole la victoria a la chica gato._

 _-_ Gane nya! _.- festejaba la chica.-_ kayochin, gané _.- corrió a abrazar a su querida castaña._

 _-_ fe-felicidades rin-chan _.- sonreía totalmente sonrojada._

El tren llego a la plataforma y con ello las jóvenes se subieron, el camino fue tranquilo, para todas, las primeras en dormirse fueron las dos energéticas pelinaranjas, mientras sus otras compañeras conversaban tranquilamente.

.

-mmm…ya llegamos?.- _preguntaba una somnolienta ojiazul quien se refregaba un ojo observando que estaba sola_.-ahre?! Chicas?!.- _abrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar hacía sus alrededores._

-Honoka-chan apresúrate, ya llegamos.- _se asomaba la chica de voz suave_

-Kotori-chan!.- _la pelijengibre tomo sus cosas y salió con su amiga del infancia a reunirse junto a las demás_.- son malas, no me esperaron.- _reprochaba la líder a sus grupo quienes la miraban curiosas._

-Ara pensamos que ibas a dar otra vuelta como la última vez, honocchi.- _molestaba la pelimorada._

 _-_ Eso te pasa por no estar atenta, Honoka _.- le regañaba la idol numero uno_

 _-_ Ara nicocchi no debería decir eso _.-_

 _-_ Ugh cállate nozomi _.- miraba molesta la oji ruby._

 _-_ ya ya, basta, debemos tomar el bus para llegar a la casa de Maki _.- decía la rubia_

 _-_ El bus viene nya! _.- anunciaba la chica._

 _-_ Cálmate Rin _.-reclamaba la pelirroja._

 _._

Luego de haber tomado el bus, las nueve chicas llegaron a la residencia de vacaciones Nishikino, entraron al gran lugar y acomodaron sus pertenencias.

 _-_ Bien, nos dividiremos las tareas, antes de comenzar la practica en la tarde~.- _decía la ojiverde._

 _-_ Déjenme la cocina a mí, probaran la mejor comida hecha por la idol número uno del mundo _.- decía una confiada la más baja._

 _-_ Entonces Nicocchi, Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan se encargaran de la cocina _.- proponía la tarotista, las nombradas solo asintieron sonriéndole._

 _-_ Y qué haremos la demás Nozomi?.- _preguntaba la peliazul._

 _-_ simple, nos dividiremos los quehaceres.- _dijo despreocupadamente la mayor._

Se dividieron el pares, quedando Eri-Honoka, Nozomi-Umi y Rin-Maki, las primeras se encargaban de limpiar la chimenea y conseguir leñas, las segundas se encargarían del limpiar y ordenar el segundo piso, por su parte las ultimas se encargarían de ordenar el primer piso.

.

.

 _..._

Terminaron al paso de unas horas, la hora del almuerzo ya había llegado, se sentaron para degustar la comida preparada por las chicas Kotonicopana que estaba realmente deliciosa.

-wow! Está delicioso Kayochin, nya!.- _dejo la chica gato abrazando a la castaña, casi botándole su arroz de los palillos._

 _-_ R-Rin-chan, ten cuidado _.- decía apenada la chica._

-¿quieres un poco elicchi? _.-preguntaba la pelimorada a su querida novia rusa, quien abrió la boca para recibir el alimento dado por la mayor._

 _-_ Harasho…. _\- se escapó de sus labios mientras posaba su mano sobre estos._

 _-_ No sean tan melosas _.- reclamaba la pelinegra quien miraba de reojo a la tsundere._

 _-_ Ara nicocchi esta celosa porque no puede hacer esto con Maki-chan~.- _le daba una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo sonrojar al par mencionado._

 _-_ Nozomi!.- _refuto más roja que su cabello la pianista_

 _-_ Cállate nozomi, sabes que yo no haría algo como eso con la cabeza de tomate _.- dijo cruzándose de brazos_

-¡¿Qué dijiste enana?!.- _contraataco de inmediato la pelirroja._

Las demás ignoraron la disputa habitual de ambas tsunderes, continuando así su día el cual paso increíblemente rápido.

.

.

….

Una par de pelinaranjas estiraban las colchas en las cuales las nueves chicas dormirían, jugaban entre sí para ver que rodaba más en ellas.

-Ya dejen de jugar, Honoka, Rin!.- _demandaba la letrista del grupo_.- se puede saber ¿por qué dormiremos todas en el primer piso?

-Eres aburrida Umi-chan.- _hacia un puchero la líder mientras estaba aún estirada en el suelo_.

-Solo pensamos que sería divertido umi-chan.- _decía la amante del arroz._

-Por cierto Kotori, no tenías algo que darnos.- _preguntaba la rubia a la menor que comprendió a que se refería._

 _-_ Oh cierto, gracias por recordármelo eli-chan _.- dado esto saco una maleta especial que había traído, la cual contenía pijamas de animales, nueve para ser exactos._

 _-_ Están preciosos Kotori _.- tomaba el pijama de conejo la pelinegra_

 _-_ Gracias nico-chan _.- sonreía feliz la modista, entrego las prendas a sus compañeras, a la rubia le entrego uno de zorro, a la pelimorada uno de mapache, el de conejo fue para la loli, el oso fue para honoka, el lobo azul para umi, una pantera roja para maki, un gato para rin, un ciervo para hanayo, quedándose con el de ave para ella._

 _-_ juju _.- se reía la kuma comiendo un poco de pan._

 _-_ Honoka-chan, rin-chan, vengan _.- susurraba un poco la tanuki mientras le hacía un ademán a las menores para que se acercaran._

-¿pasa algo nozomi-nya?.- _se alejaron un poco del grupo_

-nani, nani? _.- preguntaba un tanto curiosa la castaña_

 _-_ les parece si me ayudan en algo _.- proponía.-_ honoka, quiero ayudar a Kotori-chan con umi-chan…- _decía mirando las reacciones de la ojiazul.-_ sabes lo que sucede entre ellas, verdad?

 _-_ seré un poco despistada a veces pero si me he dado cuenta, claro, cuenta conmigo _.- sonreía con una genuina sonrisa._

 _-_ mm…que pasa entre ellas, nozomi-nya?.- _preguntaba la inocente chica neko_

-te resumiré todo rin-chan, ambas se gustan pero no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso y confesarse _.- decía frunciendo un poco el ceño_.- por eso necesito que me ayuden.

-Claro que si nya…-

 _-_ bien, escúchenme atentamente _.- comenzó a susurrar su maligno plan._

 _-¿_ quieres que te ayude con eso Kotori? _.- decía la oji marrón claro, mientras veía a la menor guardando algunas cosas en la maleta que había traído._

 _-_ No quiero molestarte umi-chan _.- dijo un tanto sonrojada, algo que hizo a la nombrada sonrojarse de igual manera._

 _-_ No es ninguna molestia Kotori _.- le sonrió_

Justo cuando la peligris iba a contestar un par de revoltosas pelinaranjas corrieron "casualmente" hacía ellas.

\- ten un pase rin-chan.- _dijo la mayor disponiéndose para lanzar una pelota, que quien sabe de donde habían sacado._

 _-_ Okay nya _.- corrió al ver donde lanzo la líder, cuando logro atraparla empujo a su compañera de subunidad, que se fue sobre la modista del grupo._

Cerro sus ojos por el impacto, sintió como los brazos de peliazul la habían protegido, se sentía segura junto a su amor platónico, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que algo estaba haciendo opresión en sus finos labios, abrió uno de sus ojos y fue ahí cuando se percató que eran los labios de Umi, gracias al accidente estaba besando a la mujer que amaba.

Las miembros de μ's observaban atentas, primero con preocupación luego sonrieron ante la escena.

-L-l-l-l-l-lo s-si-siento koroti, estás bi-bien?.- _dijo totalmente sonrojada mientras apenas podía mirar a su amada Kotori a la cara, le ofreció su mano para levantar la chica_

 _-_ N-No hay problema umi-chan _.- contestaba toda ruborizada._

 _-_ Ara pensábamos que debíamos dejarlas solas _.- molestaba una sonriente pelimorada._

 _-_ nozomi, no las molestes, si? _.- le decía su novia tratando de evitar la furia de la peliazul_

 _-_ pero elicchi, no estas feliz con que nuestras niñas hayan dado el siguiente pas _o?.- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.-_ nozomamá está feliz por ustedes Kotori-chan, umi-chan.

La chica de vestida de lobo miro fulminantemente a la kuma quien comenzó a temblar, tomo unas cuantas almohadas, las cuales le lanzo sin piedad a la chica noqueándola.

Rin al ver esto se fue a esconder detrás de su kayochin quien miraba el "cadáver" de la líder de μ's. Como si de un zombi se trataba se levantó como pudo la kuma, tomando las almohadas arrojadas por su amiga de la infancia.

-¿honoka?.- _decía en un tono serio, aún estaba molesta._

 _-_ Guerra!.- _como si de eso fuera una especia de mantra los dos miembros restantes del triple baka más nozomi se unieron hacia el ataque contra la peliazul._

Las almohadas iban y venían, unas más rápidas que otras, cómo no, si la arquera era ya reconocida por mandar almohadas supersónicas, una de estas almohadas salió por unas de las ventanas que estaba abierta llevando una increíble velocidad, llego al bosque que estaba cerca hasta que colisionó con una ardilla que llevaba una muñequera en el cuello, noqueándola sin ningún problema.

.

.

….

La líder lanzaba almohadas como si fueran granadas desde el fuerte que habían armado con sus compañeras de equipo.

-basta ya, honoka!.- _le gritaba su mejor amiga esquivando hábilmente las almohadas._

-Nicocchi, honocchi, rin-chan, escúchenme es ahora ir con todo.- _decía la pelimorada_

-Nozomi estás segura? Podríamos hacerle daño.- _preguntaba un tanto temerosa la pelinegra._

-Si nicocchi, tampoco lo den tan duro, solo queremos hacer que umi-chan se preocupe y deje de reprimir sus sentimientos _.- decía sería_

 _-_ Honoka –nya, confiamos en ti _.- decía la chica de primera lista para atacar._

 _-_ Ahre? Yo?.- _miraba a su equipo con mucha duda._

 _-_ Sí, es mejor que tú lo hagas, eres su mejor amiga _.- le decía la "loli" mientras observaba como umi recogía las almohadas._

 _-_ bien _.- se preparó para lo que vendría, salto de la "fortaleza" para realizar su "misión".-_ por μ's!... hyiaa!

-pero que demo….- _no pudo continuar cuando sintió una ráfaga pasar por su lado, creyó que su amiga de la infancia había fallado pero no, ella no era el objetivo de aquel suave proyectil._

Se giró para ver que ocurría, fue ahí cuando todo se volvió en cámara lenta para ella, vio como la persona que amaba era derribada por aquella almohada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarla.

-Kotori! Kotori! ¿Estás bien?.- _tocaba las mejillas de la chica quien estaba "desmayada"_ .- no me dejes Kotori….- _dijo abrazando el cuerpo de la ojidorada._

-Lo logramos, el objetivo no volverá a atacar mi general _.- reportaba la ojiazul a la tarotista quien sonreía un tanto preocupada, mientras guardaba su celular._

 _-_ ustedes….- _se escuchó un tanto sepulcral la voz de la vicepresidenta del consejo, dejo el cuerpo de su amor suavemente en el colchón, tomo las almohadas, ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo._

Las restantes que se habían mantenido ajenas al conflicto sudaron frio al igual que las chicas que estaban en el fuerte.

 _Levanto su mirada mostrando sus hermosos ojos ardían en furia, su pijama de lobo azul le daba un aspecto un tanto bestial, algo que asusto a todo el grupo.-_ pagaran por esto!

Comenzó a lanzar almohadas aún más rápidas de que las supersónicas, se había superado a sí misma, la primera iba dirigida hacía la pelimorada. La rubia en un acto de amor la protegió recibiendo el impacto en su cabeza, Eri estaba fuera.

-Eicchi!.-

-si no peleamos, moriremos…- _decía la tsundere acercándose junto a hanayo a auxiliar a la amante del chocolate._

-no nos quedará de otra maki-chan, debemos apoyarlas _.- decía la castaña mientras cubría el cuerpo de la rubia._

 _-_ cuidado tomate!.- _se escuchó el grito de nico quien venía corriendo a ayudarlas._

 _-_ nico-chan….- _observo como la oji ruby fue derriba, saliendo a unos metros de donde se encontraban.-_ nico-chan!

 _Tomo la almohada y miro a la amante del arroz.-_ vamos hanayo!.- _se acercó a la mayor y la cubrió con una manta mientras esperaba a la chica de suaves mejillas._

 _-_ S-si.- _siguió a la pelirroja, se resguardaron detrás de los sillones que estaban ordenados._

Vieron como nozomi corría como una espartana a atacar al demonio azul quien, la esquivo con agilidad golpeándola con la almohada en sus pechos haciéndola rebotar, la cual tras ese rebote le dio en todo el mentón noqueándola.

-U-Umi-chan es increíble….- _decía temblando la castaña._

 _-_ Si…pero no podemos quedarnos acá, puede ser peligroso _.-miro hacía un costado viendo unos tubos hechos de espumas que habían en el lugar.-_ toma esos tubos de espuma que están al costado de la planta, con esto trataremos de noquearla…

-pero maki-chan….te matará, nos matará.-

-no lo hará, solo cúbreme, kayochin.- _le sonrió segura_.- estas lista?

-Sí, vamos.- _ambas chicas tomaron los tubos de espuma y comenzaron a rodear el sillón_

La pianista corrió hacia el demonio azul quien le estaba dando la espalda, creyó que iba a acertar con el golpe que le lanzo a la mayor, quien con una gran agilidad se movió, golpeándola en la nuca con un peluche de conejo, quien vaya a saber de donde apareció. Por el otro lado apareció la castaña lanzando diversos golpes con el tubo espumoso, siendo esquivados por la peliazul sin problemas.

-Lo siento umi-chan.- _cerro sus ojos y lanzo un golpe sin dudarlo, pero había fallado, la arquera se había agachado tomando el otro tubo que traía la tsundere, con el cual golpeo la cien de la chica derribándola._

-bien, solo quedan dos bakas….- _tomo ambos tubos y los cargo como si fueran katanas._

-Kayochin….- _lloriqueaba la menor_.- te vengaré.- _tomo un los lazos de nico que estaban tirados por el fuerte, amarro dos almohadas para usarlas como armas._

 _La líder de μ's tomo su brazo tratando de detenerla_.- espera Rin-chan, si vas te aniquilará…

-Lo sé honoka-nya pero….pero debo vengar a mi Kayochin.- _se soltó del agarre de la mayor y fue a enfrentarse con la ojimarrón._

-Umi-nya! Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi kayochin.- _dijo eso mientras movía una de las almohadas en el aire, la lanzo hacía la nombrada quien la golpeo con su "katana" de espuma.-_ tsk…

Fue dándole la pelea a la mayor, quien con ambos tubos pudo desarmarla, se abalanzo hacía umi sin ningún arma usando sus uñas como garras, con una buena agilidad tomo su brazo para aplicarle una llave llevándola al suelo inconsciente.

 _-_ Solo quedamos tu y yo, umi-chan…- _decía la hiperactiva chica quien salía armada hasta los dientes, había aprovechado la batalla entre sus compañeras para reunir "armas" para la batalla final con el ya denominado demonio azul de μ's._

La peliazul no dijo nada solo sonrió maliciosamente, se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de la ojiazul, el cual no se hizo esperar, lanzó las dos primeras almohadas como si fueran shurikens , siguió lanzando lo más rápido que podía pero ninguna había dado en el blanco umi seguía de pie como un samurái.

Honoka lanzo todo lo que tenía en su poder, absolutamente todo, estaba jadeando bastante cansada, su hábil oponente estaba igual y no era para menos, se enfrentó contra 7 personas ella sola.

Como último recurso pensó en usar sus manos para ganarle la contienda a la chica vestida con el pijama de lobo, lanzó un golpe pero no conto que Umi se giraría mientras se agachaba para esquivarlo.

-no puede ser…-

Sintió un golpe en el costado derecho de su abdomen, luego ante sus ojos vio la silueta de su amiga volver a girarse con una gran velocidad, acertándole un golpe en el cuello, todo lo demás se fue a negro, había sido derrotada.

-ahh….- _se dirigió donde estaba su amor aun "desmayada", tomó una manta y se acostó a su lado abrazándola de paso para dormirse, después de una fiera noche._

 _._

 _._

…..

-mmm….- _sintió los rayos del sol en su cara se giró para evitarlos, encontrándose con un olor dulce que ella amaba tanto, se acercó semidormida a la chica quien emana aquel aroma, abrazándola nuevamente._

-mmm…¿umi-chan?.- _abrió sus ojos al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

-bu-buenos días Kotori…- _saludo un tanto apenada_.

 _ **-**_ buenos días….- _observo el desastre a su alrededor y vio a sus amigas durmiendo entre almohadas.-_ qué fue lo que paso? _.- pensó._

 _-_ creo que saldré a estirar mis músculos un segundo _.- dijo la aquera saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de todo seguía siendo bien estricta con su práctica matutina, solo escucho una suave risita por parte de la peliceniza._

 _._

Hizo un par de ejercicios no haría mucho esfuerzo después de todo quería estar bien para el regreso a casa, toco su frente que estaba un tanto sudada, sintió que algo suave tocaba su mejilla derecha, se giró un poco hacia aquel lado encontrándose con su amada pajarita quien le extendía una toalla.

-gracias, Kotori.- _le dio una sonrisa_.- por cierto no estas herida, ya sabes por lo de anoche…- _se sonrojo un poco._

 _-_ mmm _.- poso su mano en su mentón en señal pensativa, escapándosele una tierna sonrisa en el proceso.-_ no umi-chan, estoy bien _.- termino por darle un beso en la mejilla a la mayor quien se sorprendió por aquel contacto._

La peliceniza solo sonrió por la reacción de su querida ojimarrón, sentía su corazón latir como loco, quería salir de ahí o no podría evitar abalanzarse sobre la Sonoda. Estaba por escapar cuando sintió que la mayor tomaba su brazo y la jalaba para atraerla a sí misma, abrazándola.

-no sabes cuan preocupada estuve….- _acomodo su rostro en el cuello de la joven_.- me moriría, si te pasa algo….

-Umi-chan….- _los colores les subieron al rostro ante la inesperada declaración_.

-vamos umi, tu puedes, debes decírselo.- _pensaba la mayor_.

. . .

-¿tú crees que se lo dirá nozomi?.- _susurraba la rusa escondida al igual que las otras integrantes de μ's._

-shhht.- _le mostraba una carta que resultó ser "the lovers"_

 _-_ vamos umi.- _apoyaba la pelirroja_

 _-_ guarda silencio tomate _.-_

Antes que pudiera contestar la pelimorada le tapó la boca de la chica de primero, para que así no discutiera con la pelinegra, y no arruinarán el bello momento del kotoumi.

 _. . ._

 _-_ kotori, yo…. Necesito decirte algo, así que por favor te pido que me escuches _.- decía manteniendo la posición, inhalando aquel aroma de la ojidorada que la relajaba_

 _-_ seguro… _-_

 _-_ kotori, hace mucho que quiero decirte esto, yo…..- _tomo aliento.-_ yo te amo, eres la persona quien me flecho mi corazón, Kotori, mi Kotori….por favor se mi novia.

La modista de μ's sintió como las lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas, era un sueño, sí su amado y galante "príncipe" se le estaba declarando, no podía estar más feliz

-Yo también te amo umi-chan…. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.- _dijo alegremente_.

La mayor posó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, se alejó de su cuello para observar aquel bello rostro de su novia. Por su parte la ojidorada rodeo el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, sintiendo como sus corazones latían muy rápido, como sus alientos se mezclaban hasta que ocurrir el anhelado beso, que comenzó tierno, luego de unos minutos dejo de ser solo roce involucrando movimiento.

-ahre! Umi-chan y Kotori-chan son pareja!.- _dijo la kuma mientras apuntaba a las nombradas quienes habían terminado de besarse, a su lado se encontraba nozomi grabando todo con su cámara._

-honoka-chan….- _miraba totalmente sonrojada la peliceniza a su amiga, cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño frio a su costado, observó a su pareja quien su mirada se había ensombrecido por la interrupción de la pelinaranja._

 _-_ Ho-no-ka!.- _dijo eso corriendo hacía las jóvenes que habían interrumpido ese aquel mágico momento._

 _-_ Corran chicas! El demonio azul ha vuelto!.- _dicho eso, la mayor como la pelinaranja salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, mientras eran perseguidas por la arquera._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Actualidad…**_

.

 _ **-**_ Wah papi es genial-zura _.- exclama toda emocionada la castaña._

 _-_ ves, te lo dije zuramaru, papi es increíble!. _\- dijo subiéndose al sofá que estaba en la sala._

 _-_ jeje pues sí, mi umi-chan es la mejor _.- le sonreía a las tres menores._

 _-_ Cuando grande quiero ser como papi!.- _usaba un lápiz como una espada.-_ y así poder derrotar a cualquier demonio que se oponga.

 _-_ yocchan ten cuidado, podrías a caer _.- dijo preocupada Riko_

 _-_ Descuida Lily, yo siempre te protegeré de cualquier cosa _.- decía confiada la menor de los Sonoda_

 _-_ Casi suenas como tu papi, yohane-chan~.- _acariciaba la cabeza de su hija._

 _-_ jajaja.- _escucharon la voz de la escritora quien había estado viendo todo aquel espectáculo apoyada en el umbral de la puerta._ – creo que tendré competencia.

-Niñas, ¿quieren ayudarme con el almuerzo?.- _dijo la peligris tomando la bandeja que había traído._

-Si!.- _contestaron las tres menores._

-ven, vamos Lily.- _la pequeña datenshi tomo de la mano a la pelirroja caminando con ella hasta la cocina siguiendo a su madre diseñadora_.

-Hanamaru, Pasa algo pequeña?.- _se acercó a su hija mayor para tomarlas en sus brazos._

 _La pequeña le dio un abrazo a su papi, separándose un poco de su cuello, la miro con una mirada decidida.-_ yo también quiero ser como papi-zura, quiero ser una increíble escritora, tal como papi lo es.

L _a mayor no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de su hija ante esto besó la mejilla de la pequeña._ \- serás mejor que yo Hanamaru, lo sé después de todo eres mi hija, vamos a cocinar con mami?

-Si!.-

La peliazul cargo a la menor hasta la cocina, donde observó cómo su esposa cocinaba junto a su hija y su hermana menor, se acercó junto a maru para ayudar en la preparación del almuerzo, sintiéndose realmente feliz por la hermosa familia que tenía.

.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

-no quiero, no me obligarás a ello, papi.- _corría una mini peliazul huyendo de su "padre" quien corría detrás de ella._

 _-_ Ven acá Yoshiko, debes tomar un baño _.-_

 _Vio cómo su hija cayo, la tomo en brazos y acaricio la cabeza de la menor.-_ Yoshiko, quieres bañarte con papi, mejor?.

 _La pequeña asintió haciendo un puchero_.- aw eres tan tierna como Kotori.- _dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla junto a la de su hija._

-basta papi, eso es vergonzoso.-

Camino cargando a su heredera, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje del grupo " **soldier game** "

 **Eri:** qué les parece si nos juntamos, este fin de semana?

 **Maki:** Me parece bien, no es como que las quiera ver ni nada….pero igual las extraño

 **Umi:** claro, les parece sí es en mi casa? pueden traer a las niñas, Riko-chan está acá por un par de días.

 **Eri:** Me parece bien, a mari le encantará jugar con sus queridas amigas.

 **Maki:** Seguro, a Dia y ruby también les encantará la idea, además así veo a mi hermanita.

 **Umi:** Hecho, las estaremos esperando entonces.

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose al baño junto a su querida hija.

-Yoshiko, vendrán tía eli y tía maki, junto a las pequeñas el fin de semana, no te parece genial?.- _miraba a su hija quien chupaba su dedo._

-Sí, aunque a zuramaru le gustará más o puede de que no _.- dijo despreocupadamente_

 _-_ Y ¿eso? _.- pregunto curiosa._

 _-_ Ah espor qué Dia-san y Ruby-chan siempre se pelean por Maru-nee _.- miro a su papi quien se había puesto azul.- ¿_ papi?

 _-_ ¡¿Qué!?.- _comento alarmada.-_ no dejaré que tan pronto me quiten a mis bebés _.- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-_ ah?...

* * *

 **Omake 2**

Una abatida ardilla recorría los árboles en busca de alimento, su orgullo de animal peludo aún estaba herido, toda la pandilla de ardillas andaban con el mismo semblante.

Encontró un gran árbol que se encontraba dentro de una casa tradicional japonesa, a duras penas subió a él, notando que estaba cargado de bellotas, se sintió en el paraíso. Tomó algunas cuando escucho un par de voces familiares, miro dónde provenían y fue cuando las vio, aquellas dos peliazules con quienes había luchado, reconociendo inmediatamente a la mayor quien la había humillado, rápidamente salto y corrió por donde mismo había venido.

Llego al parque donde tenían su guarida la pandilla, entro al corriendo a su guarida, lanzando las bellotas a la mesa de paso, tomo un lápiz que tenían ahí y comenzó a dibujar en un pedazo de pizarra.

Las demás ardillas la miraban asustadas por su comportamiento, cuando vieron el dibujo, se enfurecieron en el proceso, la ardilla 25 había encontrado a los demonios azules, con ello se acercaba la tan anhelada venganza. Todas las ardillas alzaron sus brazos en señal de guerra, esto no había acabado aún, no definitivamente no.

.

.

 **¿Fin?... quien sabe~**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora saben porque Umi es conocida como el "demonio azul" hehe~ es tan lindo ver como la familia Sonoda crece aww~ por cierto notaron como van los parentescos jojo I'm bad**

 **esa ardilla y su pandilla traman algo lo sé espero que los Demons no salgan heridos~**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **· Tox1n: ** Muchas gracias, parece que si ardilla es inmortal e.e debe tener un pacto con lucifer jaja He aquí la secuela

 **· Caher19Hyuga:** jajaja siii es una loquilla, efectivamente no sé como lo hace, pero nozomoo está en todas, ooh! acabo de responder un review suyo en Tricking Heart, gracias por comentar! tanto acá como en TH (i'm yohane-vamp)

 **· Panda-chan:** wajajaja notable su review me reí mucho con el, la historia de la ardilla será recordada pasará de generación a generación de Demons se lo aseguro, me alegra saber que le ha gustado la historia. AH por cierto muchas gracias por dejar siempre su review en Tricking Heart me alegra mucho saber que le gusta jojo 7u7

 **· Alenon:** si tienes activadas las alertas mujer que me dices si no revisas el correo xD jaja te quiero loca, gracias por siempre comentar :D

 **· PileMimo:** me alegra saber que le gusto, si la verdad siempre es mi querida Riko, vi aquella imagen (la del cover) que fue hecha por selle y pensé: ¿por qué no? y bam xD nacio chocapic, okay no e.e nació el OS, bueno tome en cuenta su opinión y he aquí la secuela con la Famosa leyenda xD saludos también y gracias de qué? gracias a usted por comentar :D

 **· Portgas-Rin777:** no muera :c una serie de os?! mmm tal vez e.e no creo que sea mala idea, jeje si Umi y Yoshiko son tan aww juntas bueno se nota que Umi es un gran papi con Yohane y ahora también con bebé Maru awwww~

 **· Kaocchi12luna-chan:** e.e no sé de que clase será, comedia, quizás? xD jeje me alegra que le haya gustado xD siempre e.e el demonio azul defiende con su vida a sus retoños y a su amada pajarita~ como un buen Sonoda. saludos también :D por cierto como pudo hacerle eso a la madre de umi :c quería llorar con su historia aprendiendo a llegar a ti :c porqué! (grito dramático)

 **Lo siento si hay algún error ortográfico :c me equivoco bastante a veces~**

 **espero que les haya gustado la continuación y gracias para quien se dio tiempo en leerlo~**

 **Cambio & Zura! **


	3. Un cumpleaños Zurantástico

**Hi~ quería agradecerles por la buena aceptación de este...esperen esto era un oneshot?, ahora ni sé que es, jaja en fin el capitulo de hoy está dedicado a mi waifu jugo, si Hanamaru, mi mirai zura~ :D HBD Maru!**

 **Quiero confirmarles que habrá otro capitulo que tiene que ver con "la venganza de las ardillas" estoy trabajando en el, así que esperenlo~**

 **nos leemos en las notas de autor al final~**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Un cumpleaños Zurantástico

.

.

Una hermosa mañana de marzo la cual era especial para la familia Sonoda, su hija mayor se encontraba de cumpleaños, algo que celebrarían por primera vez desde que la pequeña Maru se había unido a la familia.

En la habitación que compartían las pequeñas se encontraba una bella castaña durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soñando con diversos tipos de panes algo que haría su querida tía honki estuviera orgullosa e incluso participando en el mismísimo sueño. Aquella placentera utopía fue interrumpida por unas pequeñas molestias en sus tersas mejillas, algo que no la dejaba seguir con tan deliciosa fantasía.

-Zuramaru, despierta Zura-maru.- _picaba las mejillas de su hermana la pequeña Yohane, tratando de despertarla._

 _-Y_ occhan deberías dejarla dormir _.- miraba un tanto celosa la escena la pequeña ojidorada.-_ yocchan, ya

-NoLily, debemos despertar a Maru-nee.- _miraba a la pelirroja sin entender el porqué de su actitud._

 _-_ Mmm _.- comenzaba a removerse ante la insistencia de la datenshi.-_ Yoshiko-nee? Riko-onee-chan? _.- dijo abriendo de apoco sus bellos ojos miel._

 _-_ Mira Lily ya despertó _.- la pelirroja se acercó un tanto dudosa.-_ ¿lista?

 _-_ si _.-sonrió._

-a la cuenta de 3 _.- obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.-_ 1…2…3 _._

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños Maru-nee/ nee-chan.- _dijeron ambas pequeñas abrazando a la castaña._

-¡¿Ora?!- _estaba un tanto sorprendida por aquella muestra de afecto._

 _-_ Vaya parece que nos ganaron Umi-chan _.- decía una castaña quien traía un pastel en sus manos, se encontraba junto a su esposa en el umbral de la puerta._

 _-_ Así parece, pajarita _.- sonrió ante la bella imagen que tenía frente, se acercó hasta las menores junto a su amada diseñadora._

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños Hanamaru-chan!.- _dijeron a dúo mientras la peliazul disparaba un cañón de la serpentina._

 _-_ Gra-gracias zura _.- dijo la menor mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas._

 _-_ No llores, Hanamaru-chan _.- dejo el pastel en la mesita del cuarto, acercándose para abrazar a su primogénita, al abrazo se unieron las demás presentes, terminando en una tierno abrazo grupal._

 _-_ Si Maru-nee, no llores, mejor sonríe _.- dijo la peliazul menor haciéndole cosquillas_

 _-_ Ahah ya Yoshiko-nee.- _las miró sonriendo.-_ gracias papi, mami, Yoshiko-nee, Riko-onee-chan, de verdad gracias, zura~

Todos sonrieron ante la ternura de la castaña menor, por su parte la peligris saco su teléfono para inmortalizar aquel bello momento. Luego de ver la hermosa foto se percató que tenía un mensaje en el grupo **"Soldier's Waifus"** proveniente de una pervertida ojiverde.

 **Nozomi-chan:** Kotori-chan ya estamos ordenando la sorpresa.

 **Kotori-chan:** okay, voy, le diré a Umi-chan que las distraiga.

 **Nozomi-chan:** ara…espero que pueda con ello, no te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos ustedes asegúrense que nadie venga hasta que tengamos todo listo

 **Nico-chan:** Nozomi, porque no usaste un chat privado, tonta pechugona?

 **Nozomi-chan:** ara Nicocchi no debería "hablar" así, estamos bastante cerca como para darte tu castigo.

 **Nico-chan:** ugh…tsk!

 **Kotori-chan:** jaja, bien entonces esperaré su mensaje.

-Ne Umi-chan _.- le dijo a su esposa para susurrarle.-_ deberíamos alistar a las pequeñas, además podríamos mostrarle la sorpresa a Hanamaru-chan, no crees?

-sí, estoy de acuerdo Kotori.-

Alistaron lo mejor que pudieron a sus hijas y hermana menor, dejándolas realmente preciosas. La peligris miró a su esposa esperándola la señal, la cual fue dada de inmediato.

-Hanamaru-chan.- _llamo a su retoño quien prestó atención_.- con papi tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-Ora….de verdad zura?.- _comenzó a sentirse curiosa_.

-sí, ¿quieres ir a verla, hanamaru?.- _pregunto sonriendo la arquera_

-Claro que si zura!.- _dijo toda emocionada estirando sus brazos hacía la peligris, sin duda la amante del pan era la consentida de mamá, al igual que su tía pelijengibre pero bueno eso ya es otra historia._

La diseñadora tomo en brazos a la castaña, saliendo de la habitación rumbo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el regalo para la pequeña.

-Yoshiko, Riko, vamos?.- _dijo la peliazul a las pequeñas quienes asintieron, vio cómo su hija tomaba de la mano a la pelivino saliendo detrás del par de castañas_.

.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la gran casa tradicional, dando un par de vueltas hasta que llegaron a una puerta desconocida para las menores.

-Estás lista, Hanamaru-chan?.- _la pequeña ojidorada asintió antes las palabras de su querida madre, bajo a su hija y abrió la puerta revelando el interior.-_ adelante Hanamaru-chan, tu primero.

 _La menor entro a la habitación quedando maravillada por el interior de está_.- mirai zura~

Era un cuarto bien decorado, en el centro tenía un par de sillones individuales bastante cómodos, en su perímetro se encontraban varios estantes con diversos tipos de libros, además el lugar contaba con un escritorio con su respetivo asiento ergonómico, a la pequeña amante de los libros le habían obsequiado su propio estudio, su biblioteca privada.

-Es hermoso zura.- _se percató del paquete que se encontraba sobre el mueble_.- y eso mami?

-Es un regalo, ve a ver quién te lo manda, tesoro.- _le dijo la diseñadora guiñándole el ojo_.

-Qué bello y espacioso.- _dijo la pianista menor._

-Wa! Esta genial.- _comentó la chuuni corriendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones_.- que cómodo!

-Yoshiko….- _miraba seria la peliazul a su hiperactiva hija_

La pequeña del tic verbal se acercó a su escritorio donde encontró un paquete de buenas proporciones junto con una nota sobre él;

 _Esperamos que con este presente puedas escribir a gusto mi pequeña, sé que serás una increíble escritora como lo es tu "padre", lamentamos no poder estar hoy en tu primer cumpleaños en la familia pero te prometemos que estaremos en los siguientes. Te enviamos muchos besos y abrazos, te queremos mucho Hanamaru-chan, pronto nos veremos;_

 _Minami Emiko & Nishikino Mayumi_

 _._

 _-_ Es de parte de las abuelitas...- _dijo mirando a sus padres quienes les sonreían._

 _-_ Abre el regalo, Maru-chan _.- dijo la modista acercándose a la castaña._

-¿Qué crees que le hayan regalado?.- _preguntaba la arquera a su esposa_

 _-_ No lo sé pero creo que tengo una idea _.- sonrió_

La castaña comenzó a abrir el presente lentamente desesperando a su inquieta hermana y prima quienes estaban atentas a todos sus movimientos.

 _-_ Ábrelo de una buena vez, zuramaru!.- _dijo una desesperadamente curiosa la chuuni_

 _-_ Yocchan, deja que lo habrá como quiera, si?.- _comento suavemente la ojidorada._

 _-_ S-si Lily…- _dijo sonrojada._

Hanamaru ignoro las quejas de su hermana menor, siguiendo en su labor de quitar con cuidado el papel que cubría el regalo enviado por sus abuelas. Se sorprendió de gran manera al ver la caja del producto en cuestión.

-¿Un portátil? Es enserio suegra?.- _dijo la Sonoda mayor impresionada_

-Oh vaya.- _comento la minalinsky_.- ¿qué estaría pensando mamá cuando le compro esto? .- _pensó_

-Mami, mami! ¿Qué es eso que le regalaron a Maru-nee?.- _preguntaba curiosa la inquieta peliazul tironeando la ropa de la nombrada._

 _-_ Un portátil parecido al que tiene papi en su estudio _.- dijo la peliceniza al par curioso._

Fue entonces cuando el celular de la diseñadora volvió a sonar notificándole un mensaje de la pelimorada.

 **Nozomi-chan:** todo listo, pueden venir Kotori-chan~

La pajarita le mostró el celular a su arquera para que comprendiera el mensaje, sin tener que decir algo frente a las pequeñas, quienes estaban mirando el notebook de color amarillo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bien, llevémosla entonces…- _comentó divertida ante la inocencia del trio._

 _La de voz suave se acercó a las pequeñas_.-niñas, les parece si salimos al jardín?.

-Hai!.- _dijeron felices las pequeñas_

.

.

…

Se dirigieron al jardín tranquilamente, conversando sobre el reciente regalo enviado a la castaña. Cuando estuvieron cercanas a la fuente que estaba detrás del dojo, fueron sorprendidas por el sonido de serpentinas junto con unas voces conocidas para ellas.

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños Hanamaru-chan/ -san!.- _dijeron sus amigas juntos a las pequeñas._

 _-_ Ora…- _les dio una tierna sonrisa a sus tías y amigas quienes la miraban felices.-_ gracias zura~

 _-_ Ah Hanamaru-chan es adorable _.- corrió la pelijengibre a abrazar a la menor, elevándola en el aire._

 _-_ Honoka! Ten cuidado _.- la regañaba la histérica peliazul._

-Honocchi, ten cuidado no queremos que el demonio azul aparezca _.- dijo la tarotisma._

 _-_ buuh son aburridas _.- termino de dejar a la menor nuevamente en el suelo, antes que la escritora la matara._

Poco a poco los miembros de μ's se aceraron a felicitar a la pequeña infante quien les sonreía agradecida por las muestras de afecto.

.

 _-_ Riko-chan~ _.- corría una pelinaranja pequeña a abrazar a la nombrada._

 _-_ ¿Chika-chan?.- _alcanzo a decir al sentir a la nombrada abrazarla con cariño_

 _-_ Hey! Suelta a Lily _.- se acercaba molesta la pequeña datenshi, mirando desafiante a la pequeña Kira._

 _-_ Eh? No quiero _.- dijo la contraria_

 _-_ Chika-chan, deja a Riko-chan _.- intervenía una pequeña peliceniza, tratando de evitar una pelea entre sus amigas._

 _-_ No! _.- se aferraba más a la menor._

 _-_ Harasho… hay cosas que nunca cambian, no? _.- decía una rubia observando divertida la escena._

 _-_ Tú lo has dicho Elicchi, de tal palo tal astilla _.- sonrió la ojiverde._

 _-_ It's very fun~ _.- comentaba una pequeña rubia mientras ayudaba a pequeña Sonoda, quien trataba de separar a la chica mikan de la Minami._

 _-_ Honoka, controla a tu hija!. _\- reclamaba una ya sulfurada dueña casa_

 _-_ Vamos Umi-chan, solo están jugando _.- decía la aludida._

 _-_ Yo también quiero, nya!.- _comentaba una enérgica chica gato corriendo hacia las menores, tomó a Riko dejándola sentada en sus hombros corriendo con ella._

 _-_ Atrápenla, tiene a Lily! _.- gritaba la datenshi corriendo detrás de la mayor, quien comenzó a ser seguida por las demás infantes en el lugar, quienes iban al rescate de la hija de la directora de Otonokizaka._

 _-_ Ayuda capitán, me van atrapar nya!. _\- suplicaba la joven de la muletilla gatuna._

 _-_ ¿Qué? La gran nico nii No piensa hacer algo como eso~.- _dijo la pelinegra mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su típico modo dere._

 _-_ Rin-chan, baja a Riko-chan, no es un juguete además puede ser peligroso. _\- le reclamaba su esposa mientras veía divertida y preocupada la escena._

 _-_ Rin que bajes a mi hermanita, ya!.- _corrió la tsundere mayor detrás de la Hoshizora._

 _-_ Ayuda, nya!.- _alcanzo a dejar a la menor en el pasto, saliendo de nueva cuenta corriendo pero esta vez de un fúrico tomate._

 _-_ Nozomi! deja de grabar _.- le regañaba cierta ojiruby a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Ara nicocchi, debería callarse, sino quiere castigo _.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios._

 _._

 _-_ Honoka-chan, y tsubasa-san? _.- preguntaba la amante del arroz_

 _-_ Mm…está de gira con A-rise, por eso yo estoy a cargo de la pequeña Kanan _.- dijo orgullosa._

 _-¿_ Qué estarían pensando Anju-san y Erena-san al dejarte su hija? _.- dijo la peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos._

 _-_ Ahre? Umi-chan eres cruel _.- hizo un puchero_

 _-_ Harasho… pero Umi tiene razón _.- comento la rubia._

 _-_ Mou Eli-chan!.- _reclamaba la líder de μ's._

 _._

 _._

…

 _-_ Yousoro~! Eso fue divertido _.- mencionaba la pequeña Hoshizora estirada en el césped._

 _-_ Tienes razón, fue muy divertido _.- le seguía la pequeña Toudou.-_ tu papi es muy veloz, nos costó alcanzarla.

 _La joven peliceniza sonrió ante aquel comentario_.- es la mejor!

 _-_ Tu papi es genial You-chan _.- decía la amante de las mandarinas.-_ tan divertida como mi mamá.

 _-_ Tía Honoka es muy divertida, todo con ella es very fun~ _.- sonreía de manera gatuna la Ayase._

 _-_ Pienso que Chika-san es muy parecida a su madre-zura _.- comentaba la castaña_

 _-_ Piggy! Hanamaru-chan tiene razón _.- comentaba la de coletas quien estaba apoyada en su mejor amiga_

 _Una pequeña pelinegra la miraba con molestia la escena.-_ Dia~ si sigues así te quedará el ceño fruncido de por vida~ it's dangerous~

 _-_ Mari, no la molestes _.-le reclamaba una ojivioleta._

 _-C_ állate Mari-san _.- un sonrojada ojiaqua miraba fulminante al juguetona rubia_

 _._

 _De la nada apareció la hiperactiva pelinaranja miembro del conocido triple baka, quien se acercó dónde se encontraban reunidas las menores.-_ niñas juguemos, nya?

 _-_ Yousoro, a que jugamos papi?.- _contesto de inmediato su compinche de travesuras._

 _Hizo una pose pensativa unos segundos tratando de pensar en algo.-_ Honoka-nya!

 _-_ Nani, nani _?.- se acercó dónde estaba su kouhai junto a sus sobrinas._

 _-_ Queremos jugar a algo pero no sabemos a qué. _\- miro atenta a la mayor._

-Mmhh y si jugamos con las pistolas de agua?-

 _-_ Estamos en invierno, nya! Debe ser otra cosa _.- la miro un tanto incrédula.-_ además no andamos con un cambio de ropa, Honoka-nya.

 _-_ Tía honki, tenemos un juego de botar pinos _.- dijo la pequeña tironeando la ropa de la nombrada._

 _-_ Ahre…cómo es que se pronuncia, Booringu? a ese te refieres Yoshiko-chan?.-

-Es Yohane, tía Honoka, sí creo bourrin _.- intentaba decir el nombre del juego pero no le salió muy bien, algo que la hizo sonrojarse._

 _-_ Genial, vamos a buscarlo!.- _tomo la mano de la menor corriendo con ella hacía el interior de la residencia._

 _._

 _._

…

Luego de unos minutos aparecieron cargando una bolsa con los pinos y pelotas de plástico. Las mayores armaron la pista para poder jugar tranquilamente, mientras el resto de _μ's_ compartía sin embargo de vez en cuando observaban lo que hacía las pelinaranjas junto a las pequeñas.

Comenzaron a competir por parejas, ya que el juego contenía dos pistas para realizar versus. Las primeras en competir fueron la pequeña Toudou contra la hiperactiva miniatura Hoshizora.

-¿Listas?.- _comentaba una pequeña de acento extranjero_.- Rock on~

La pelimorada logro botar casi todos los pinos pero para su mala fortuna la ojiazul había derribados todos siendo la victoria para ella.

Las siguientes en competir serían las hermanas Nishikino, la menor se acercó a su mejor amiga para abrazarla para tener suerte. Por su parte su hermana mayor frunció su ceño ante ello, la pequeña Sonoda en disputa se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo también, algo que la dejo con los nervios de punta, a pesar de esto botó todos los pinos quedándose con la victoria.

Las próximas en enfrentarse eran la menor de las Sonodas contra la inquieta Kira, quienes se miraban muy desafiantes.

-Vamos Chika-chan! Yoshiko-chan!.- _animaba la madre de la primera_.

-Es yohane!.- _miraba seria a su querida tía kuma, con una mirada bastante conocida para la inquieta chef_ , _que le puso los pelos de punta._

Tiro molesta la bola de plástico la cual se desvió para su mala suerte, aunque su rival lanzo la pelota con mucha fuerza la cual no rozo ningún pino, ni si quiera avanzo mucho, generando sospecha en su madre quien se acercó a ver que sucedía encontrándose con la sorpresa, de que se trataba de una mikan, se la entregó a su hija para que esta se la comiera. La victoria fue otorgada a la chuuni.

Luego de ello el hiperactivo dúo pelinaranjo tomo posición para batirse a duelo en el mini bowling, siendo dirigidas por la pequeña Ayase quien les daría la partida.

-No ganaras, Honoka-nya.- _miraba desafiante a la ojiazul._

-Tu tampoco, Rin-chan.- _contraatacaba a su compinche de juventud._

-Ya cállense y lancen de una buena vez.- _dijo la loli quien se había acercado a supervisarlas_.

-Hai!.-

Lanzaron las bolas cuando la pequeña Mari se los indico, logrando derribarlas ambas al mismo tiempo, sí, esto era un empate.

-No es justo, nya.- _lanzo la pelota con un poco de molestia, pero no contó que esta rebotaría pegándole en la frente a la chica de gran ego._

-Rin!.- _la enfurecida tsundere tomo las restante bolas lanzándolas a la pelinaranja, quien apenas las esquivaba.-_ kayochin! Salvame~

Las demás presentes presenciaban como una enfurecida loli corría detrás de la ágil Hoshizora quien esquivaba las bolas por todo el jardín del lugar, luego de unos minutos se habían unido la ojiazul junto a las pequeñas quienes terminaron por hacer un ataque contra el triple baka.

.

.

….

-Chicas es hora del pastel, vengan a comer.- _llamaba la peliceniza antes que el trio de idiotas fueran a generar un desastre._

Las peliranaranjas corrieron junto a las pequeñas, seguidas por una cabreada pelinegra, quien traía de la mano a su querida Ruby.

-Este ha sido un buen primer cumpleaños en la familia para Hanamaru, no crees Kotori?.- _le pregunto, mirando como sus pequeñas estaban junto a sus sobrinas comiendo y riendo felices._

-Sí, sin duda tenemos una gran familia.- _sonrió enternecida mirando a sus amigas quienes compartían la alegría de las infantes._

 _._

 _-_ Hanamaru-san….- _llamo la Nishikino mayor a la castaña quien estaba comiendo a su lado._

 _-¿_ mm?.- _observo a la mayor quien comenzó a sonrojarse._

 _-_ T-toma, es para ti _.- desviaba su miraba mientras le acercaba un marcador para libro que tenía una flor en su interior._

 _-_ Ora, que linda….gracias zura _.- la pequeña se acercó a la ojiaqua para depositar un beso en su mejilla, provocando un sonrojo considerable en ella, tanto competía con el pelo de su progenitora._

Las pequeñas no se habían percatado que aquello había sido visto por sus papis quienes soltaron sus tenedores sobresaltadas.

 _-_ E-e-eso es indecente!.- _reclamaba la peliazul espantada._

-¿Na-nani? _.- miraba la tsundere alarmada._

 _-_ Kotori, creo que seremos consuegras _.- dijo divertida la pelinegra._

 _-_ jeje así parece Nico-chan, nos dividimos los gastos de la boda y diseñamos sus vestidos, te parece?. _\- le sigue el juego la ojidorada_

 _-_ Hecho _.- sonrió al ver la cara de espanto que tenía su esposa._

 _-_ Ni-Ni-Nico-chan?!.- _comento una histérica doctora._

-K-k-kotori?! no, me opongo! No quiero que me roben a mi bebé _.- decía la peliazul mientras miraba a las pequeñas quienes ni esteradas estaban de los planes que tenían sus madres._

 _-_ Ajaja sus caras son muy graciosas, vamos Umi-chan, Maki-chan!.- _se reía la ex líder._

 _-_ Ara esto sí que ha sido interesante, las tengo grabadas y espero grabar también la boda _.- sonreía la miko continuando la broma._

 _-_ Noo!.- _se tomaba la cabeza la peliazul haciendo una escena._

-Ne maru-nee, ¿qué le pasa a papi?.- _preguntaba extrañada la consentida de papi._

 _-_ No lo sé, zura _.-miraba la escena montada por la tsundere y la arquera, un tanto curiosa._

Luego de un par de bromas más por parte de sus esposas y la pervertida señora Ayase, tanto Maki como Umi estaban al borde del llanto abrazando las fotos de sus retoños, mientras sus hijas las miraban con curiosidad.

.

.

…

El día paso rápido tanto que no se percataron cuando había anochecido, y con ello las ex musas se retiraron a sus casas dejando al matrimonio Sonoda agotado después de un interesante día de diversión.

 _-_ Ah eso fue agotador….- _decía una cansada peliazul recostada en su cama._

 _-_ Lo fue Umi-chan, pero lo más importante fue que Hanamaru-chan lo disfruto, y pasamos un hermoso tiempo con nuestras amigas y sobrinas.- _sonría cansada._

 _-_ Tienes razón, Kotori, ahora deberíamos dormir..- _abrazo a su querida esposa._

 _-_ Claro _.- miro a su esposa quien comenzaba a quedarse dormida.-_ Ne Umi-chan, creo que Hanamaru-chan y Dia-chan no serán las únicas que se casen más adelante.- _observaba como el rostro de su esposa comenzaba a ponerse de color azul como su cabello_.- sino que también he notado que Yoshiko-chan y Riko-chan van por el mismo camino, eh, Umi-chan?

-¡¿Qué, qué?!.- _se levantó de la cama como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte.-_ Esto no puede ser! _.- aquel grito fue tan fuerte que su esposa juro que había sido escuchado en todo Japón._

* * *

 _ **Omake 1**_

" _ **Dancing, dancing non-stop my dancing**_ _"_ comenzó a sonar el móvil de la chef, quien la llamaba no era ni más ni menos que la Famosa Idol miembro del grupo A-risa, Kira Tsubasa, su esposa. Contesto divertida viendo la cara de las presentes quienes estaban atentas.

-¿Tsu-chan?.- _su voz sonó algo sorprendida_

-Honki,¿estás dónde Umi-san?.- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña._

-Sí, estoy en la celebración del cumpleaños de Hanamaru-chan.- _contestaba animada._

-¿podrías poner el altavoz, amor?.-

 _-_ Ahre, claro.- _hizo lo que su esposa le pidió_.- listo tsu-chan, te escuchamos _._

 _-_ Hola a todas~ ¿está por ahí Hanamaru-san?.- _se escuchó la dulce voz de la ojivioleta._

 _-_ Hey Anju!.- _reclamaba la más baja_

-¿zura?.

-Happy birthday Hanamaru-san~ .- _canto el trio_

-Hanamaru-san de parte de todo A-rise queremos felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- _hablaba formalmente la pelimorada._

 _-_ Erena! Yo quería decirlo _.- reprochaba la ojiverde.-_ bueno esperamos que tengas un divertido cumpleaños y que tu papi no sea tan estricto, jaja

 _-_ kira-san….- _susurro un tanto molesta la ojimarrón._

 _-_ Hehe _.- se reía con miedo_

 _-_ Papi! Papi!¿ Vuelven luego de gira?.- _preguntaba una inquieta ojiruby._

 _-_ Chika-chan, si luego estaremos por allá _.-comentaba la líder de A-rise._

 _-_ Kanan-chan espero que te estés portando bien~ y no le des problemas a tía honki, verdad?.- _hablaba dulcemente la ex modista del grupo._

 _-_ Si! No te preocupes mamá _.- sonreía la pelimorada menor._

 _-_ Debes ser una buena niña Kanan _.- hablaba su progenitora, la sería Erena._

 _-_ Por supuesto, papi.-

 _-_ Jeje bueno debemos volver al ensayo, cuídense, ah y chika-san pórtate bien _.-_

 _-_ ehh….-

 _-_ Suerte, esperamos tenerlas pronto por acá _.- comentaba la amante del chocolate._

 _-_ Así será, nos vemos~.- _junto con ello la llamada del grupo concluyo._

 _-_ Vaya Hanamaru-chan es famosa, hasta A-rise la saludo por su cumpleaños _.-comentaba divertida la amante del arroz_

 _-_ Por supuesto que si Hanayo, después de todo es mi hija _.- sonreía orgullosa la escritora._

 _-_ Umi-chan…no tienes remedio _.-_

 _-_ Kotori, ¿qué quieres decir con ello?.- _miraba a su esposa quien no dejaba de reí.-_ hey Kotori!

Todas las presentes reían ante aquello dicho por la peliazul inclusive las pequeñas sin entender bien el asunto se unieron antes las risas.

* * *

 _ **Omake 2**_

La pequeña castaña entro a su habitación, tarareando una canción, se acercó a su mesita de noche para guardar el regalo que la mayor de las Nishikino le había obsequiado, cuando estuvo cerca del mueble se encontró con un par de flores sobre este junto a lo que parecía ser una nota que tenía un lenguaje que no pudo descifrar bien.

 _-¿_ HBD? Ora…está firmado con una pata de animal junto un número 25-zura?.- _miraba extrañada la nota, decidió guardarla como un recuerdo. Notó que continuo a las flores había una bellota con un lazo amarillo en ella. Sonrió divertida imaginando de quienes podían ser aquel extraño pero lindo presente.-_ jaja espero volver a verle para agradecerle por la bellota _._

Una ardilla observaba desde las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba cercano a la habitación de las menores, sonrió al ver que su regalo había sido recibido de buena manera, bajo del árbol con rumbo a su guarida.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **"Una cosa que aclarar No soy hombre :c lo digo por cierto Review (los responderé en el siguiente capitulo sin falta!) soy mujer a penas pero mujer xdd"**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cumpleaños de Hanamaru como toda una Sonoda, ahh ven que la ardilla 25 no están mala? xD**

 **Que estarían pensando Minami-sama y Nishikino-sama para comprarle un PC (portatil, notebook, ordenador?) a Hanamaru, por dios acaba de cumplir 4 años! xDD ay esta familia~ me encanta~**

 **uhhh Yoshiko miró a Honki exactamente igual como Umi lo hacía vaya vaya se nota que es "little demon"**

 **Baia Baia Umi esta orgullosa de sus pequeñas criaturitas pero bueno ese "show" que hizo con Maki fue notable xD se nos vienen las bodas? xD**

 _ **En japón los inviernos no son tan lluviosos por lo general son frescos~ así que les toco un buen día :3**_

 **Bien antes de despedirme quiero preguntarles algo, algunos de ustedes me han comentado que le gustaría que hiciera (acá) oneshots de estas familias entonces mis queridos lectores, quieren que suba oneshots sobre nuestras musas y sus hijas jugos? o.o**

 **Recuerden que si hay algún error ortográfico es porque soy humana chuuni que no escribe muy bien :'v fruta life~**

 **nos leemos~ luego~**

 **Cambio & Zura!**

 **pd: sorry pero soy DiaMaru shipper! viva el diamaru! (no me gusta el rubymaru, dos pasivas juntas? no definitivamente no xd)**


	4. Trio soldier vs Ardillas

**Acercándose las ardillas vienen ya, tananan, y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora, tanana, siento subir más y más la adrenalina, tananan, los demons de la historia seremos, cha chan~** -inserte corazón aquí-

 _leer notas del autor al final del capitulo :3 pueden que se lleven una pequeña sorpresa_

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **El Trío soldier v/s la legión de las ardillas, la batalla decisiva**

.

.

Se encontraban reunidas 7 ardillas todas ellas con sus respectivas ropas de batalla, estaban planeando la estrategia que iban a utilizar para vengarse de cierto par de "demons", la ardilla 25 era quien comandaba la mesa redonda donde estaban sentadas las líderes de las tropas, les exponía la información reunida durante el patrullase del "escuadrón bellota" quienes habían estado monitoreando la casa tradicional por varios días.

Todas muy atentas repasaban el plan, asintieron y se dividieron para preparar su batallón que pronto partiría rumbo a la residencia Sonoda. Era el aviso de una guerra pronto a desatarse.

.

.

…..

-Despierta papi, hoy iremos dónde Hanamaru-chan, ¿verdad?.- _preguntaba un infante pelirroja de coletas.-_ papi!

 _La pelirroja mayor se removía en su cama matrimonial con pereza, mientras su esposa miraba a su hija menor quien saltaba sobre la tsundere.-_ Ruby-chan, vas a matar a papi si sigues así, tesoro.

-Piggy! Mami Nico….Ruby….Ruby está emocionada por ver a Hanamaru-chan.- _decía la pequeña mirando a su progenitora haciendo un puchero._

 _Sonrió enternecida ante la escena.-_ ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Dia, mientras papi despierta?

 _-_ Hai!.- _respondió feliz, saliendo velozmente a la habitación que compartía su hermana mayor._

.

.

… _._

-¿Daddy? ¿Mom? _.- caminaba una pequeña rubia por los pasillos de su casa, hasta que encontró a quien estaba buscando.-_ good morning daddy! _.- corrió a abrazar a su "papi" quien estaba sentada bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras desayunaba._

 _-_ Buenos días mari _.- dejo la taza con cuidado para tomar a la pequeña Ayase en sus brazos.- ¿descansaste bien?_

-Yes~ ne daddy, ¿hoy iremos dónde tía demon, verdad _?.- preguntaba curiosa_

 _-_ ¿Tía demon?.- _miraba sin comprender lo que había querido decir su retoño_

 _-_ Se refiere a Umi-chan, Elicchi _.- dijo la pelimorada quien estaba grabando la escena sin que sus amores se dieran cuenta de ello._

 _-_ sí, iremos donde tía Umi _.- miro a su esposa.-_ Nozomi! ¿Tienes que grabar?

 _-_ Ara si a Elicchi le molesta lo solucionamos con un washi washi max~ _.- decía divertida la mayor dándole un guiño._

-¿washi washi? Mom ¿qué es eso _?.- preguntaba curiosa la menor_

 _-_ Ven mari, te enseñaré lo que es y cómo se aplica _.- dijo la mayor dejando la cámara a un lado para tomar a la menor en brazos caminando hacia el living de su casa._

 _-_ Harasho….esto se pondrá feo….- _pensaba la rubia, mientras volvía a tomar de su chocolate caliente._

 _._

 _._

… _._

 _-_ Umi-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan, Riko-chan a desayunar _.- llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta del pasillo que conectaba la residencia con el dojo familiar._

 _-_ Vamos mami!.- _se escuchó a dúo un par de vocecitas perteneciente a sus bellas hijas._

 _-_ Apresúrate Lily! _.- decía la chunni mientras traía a rastras a la pelivino quien venía sonrojada._

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver como sus pequeñas más su hermanita, corrían donde estaba ella para abrazarla, seguida de ellas venía una sonriente peliazul quien traía su ropa de entrenamiento al igual que las mini Sonoda y la Minami menor.

-Buenos días pajarita.- _sonreía a su amada esposa._

-Buenos días mi príncipe.- _le guiño el ojo mientras tomaba de las manos a las menores para dirigirse a la cocina_.- vamos a desayunar pequeñas

-hai!.- _las tres pequeñas caminaron junto a su querida madre y hermana, mientras su papi las seguía caminando como un robot, sonrojada hasta las orejas por el comentario hecho por la audaz diseñadora._

 _._

 _._

… _._

Después de haber tomado un nutritivo desayuno, se asearon quedando listas para recibir sus visitas quienes no deberían tardar en llegar.

 _-_ Umi-chan, niñas tengo algo para ustedes. _\- hablo llamando la atención de las 4 quienes estaban viendo caricaturas en el living._

-¿Sucede algo Kotori?.- _pregunto curiosa la escritora observando a la diseñadora._

El trio observaba con igual o más curiosidad a la peligris quien sonría extrañamente.

 _-_ Tehe~ es una sorpresa~.- _saco unas perchero donde colgaban lo que parecía ser sudaderas, las tres infantes se acercaron rápidamente, ansiosas para ver lo que tenía la oji dorada ahí._

 _-_ Kotori eso ¿es?….- _miraba incrédula a su esposa quien sonreía ampliamente.-_ no tienes remedio.

Se acercó donde estaban las tres pequeñas tironeando a su mujer para que les enseñara la sorpresa.

-Mami, mami, ¿qué es?.- _demandaba la datenshi jalándole las mangas de la camiseta._

 _-_ Calma Yoshiko-chan, les daré sus regalos de inmediato _.- con ello la pequeña la soltó, tomo la de color azul con blanco, señalando a su esposa.-_ esto es para ti, Umi-chan…

-Kotori…- _tomo la prenda observándola, era una sudadera personalizada la cual es su espalda tenia bordado "Blue Demon".-_ mou! Kotori es ¿enserio? Es vergonzoso.

-Vamos Umi-chan todas tendremos unas.- _sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amada_.- bien es el turno de Yoshiko-chan~

A la pequeña le entrego una sudadera gris con unos detalles lilas, la cual en su espalda tenia bordado un "Little demon" y mientras que en la parte frontal izquierda superior tenía un "datenshi".

-Wah mami, es genial, el ángel caído con gusto usará esta bella ofrenda.- _se colocó la prenda dando giros enseñándoselas a su hermana y prima quienes terminaron por reírse, ya que la pequeña peliazul termino en el suelo de tantas vueltas que dio._

-Yoshiko-chan, ¿ te encuentras bien?.- _se acercó a su hija ayudándole a levantarse_

-Si mami.- _hizo un puchero leyéndose a abrazar a su papi._

-Jeje, bien la siguiente será Riko-chan. _\- le entrego la prenda a la pequeña._

 _-_ Gracias Kotori-onee-chan _.- le dio un abrazo como agradecimiento, observando su sudadera de color rosada claro con blanco, la cual tenía un "Lily" en su espalda junto una figura de piano en el mismo lugar que Yohane tenía su datenshi.-_ eh? Es linda…me gusta

 _-_ bueno, Yoshiko-chan me pidió eso de favor _.- sonreía la pelineciza._

 _-_ Si! Te quedará genial, Lily!.- _corrió a abrazarle la mini datenshi_

 _-_ Hanamaru-chan, ven, toma tesoro _.- le entrego a su hija mayor la que correspondía una en color amarillo con la frase "tenshi" en la parte posterior mientras tenía un libro en la parte frontal al igual que el de las otras dos infantes presentes._

 _-_ Gracias zura~.- _miro la prenda.-_ Ora tiene un libro, que lindo.

 _-_ jeje ahora les mostraré la mía _.- les mostro una de color rosado y violeta claro en la cual atrás tenia escrito un "minalinsky"_

 _-_ Sugoi onee-chan es preciosa _.- sonreía la pequeña pianista._

Se tomaron varias fotografías a regañadientes de la vergonzosa escritora que a pesar de todo lo que se quejó término cediendo ante el letal "onegai" de su amada pajarita.

.

.

…

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde el timbre de la casa Sonoda sonó anunciando la llegada de las primeras visitas. Tras ello la peliazul mayor se dirigió a abrir la puerta, recibiendo cordialmente a sus queridas amigas.

-Que te controles tomate, no estamos en casa.- _se quejaba Nico intentándose zafarse del abrazo que su querida pelirroja le estaba dando._

 _-_ Buena–– _.- se sonrojó ante la escena.- ¿_ qué creen que están haciendo par de indecentes?!, están sus hijas presentes! _.- llamaba alarmada la arquera._

-¿Qué sucede Umi-chan? Oh….- _llegaba la peliceniza junto a las pequeñas detrás.-_ vaya Nico-chan, Maki-chan jeje bienvenidas.- _les sonreía un tanto nerviosa._

-Ya Umi, solo es un abrazo _.- dijo la peliroja soltando a su esposa, tomando uno de sus mechones.-_ a-además Ruby-chan nos lo pidió.

 _Suspiró_.- lo siento Nico, Maki pasen por favor.- _se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a sus amigas._

 _-_ Tía Kotori _.- ambas pequeñas fueron a saludar a la diseñadora quien las abrazo a ambas, luego de ello la pequeña pelirroja corrió hacia la castaña menor siendo seguida por su hermana quien ya tenía su ceño fruncido._

Luego de saludarse pasaron al jardín donde ambas anfitrionas tenían listo para poder pasar la tarde tranquilas junto a sus amigas y sus sobrinas.

-vaya sí que han renovado bastante la casa, Kotori-chan se ve increíble, tan bien como la de la gran Nico~.- _comentaba la pelinegra mientras tomaba un jugo._

-Jajagracias Nico-chan, tratamos de combinar lo tradicional con lo moderno _.- sonreía.-_ es un alivio a papá y a mamá les gustara _.- hacía alusión a sus suegros ausentes en la morada por un viaje._

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre dando a conocer que las últimas invitadas ya habían llegado.

.

 _-_ Brr _.- se estremeció la ojirubí._

-¿Pasa algo Nico-chan? _.- preguntaba su esposa, quien la miraba extrañada_

 _-_ Presiento que se acerca un monstro _.- comentaba con una mirada sombría._

 _-_ Ara…quizás tengas razón Nicocchi _.- comentaba la recién llegada tarotista quien sonreía burlesca ante el miedo generado a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Buenas Tardes Nozomi, Eri, Mari bienvenidas _.- saludaba la dueña de casa._

 _-_ jaja tan formal como siempre Umi.- _sonreía la rubia quien cargaba a su primogénita en sus hombros._

 _-_ Elicchi es normal en Umi-chan _.- le otorgo una maternal sonrisa a su ex compañera de subunidad._

 _-_ Hi tía demon~ _.- saludaba la pequeña_

 _-_ ugh….- _se tapaban la boca tratando de disimular su risa el matrimonio Nishikino_

-buenas mari, porque no vas con las pequeñas _.- sonreía un tanto extraño algo que hizo reaccionar a la rusa._

Bajo a la pequeña Ayase quien vio cierta cabellera negra, sonrió de forma traviesa al igual que lo haría su madre astrónoma ante ello, se dirigió sigilosamente ante la seria Nishikino quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente junto la castaña. Sin previo aviso la rubia ataco a la nombrada por detrás poniendo sus manos en el aun inexistente pecho de la menor tal como su madre le había enseñado.

-Washi Washi Dia~ .- _le susurro de manera muy traviesa a la pelinegra quien se alarmo ante la cercanía de la rubia de sonrisa gatuna._

-Uah! Mari-san.- _forcejeaba ante el inesperado contacto propinado por la Ayase._

-Nozomi! Controla a tu hija!.- _una furiosa pelinegra encaraba a la mayor quien se encontraba grabando._

-Eri!.- _se unió ante el regaño la tsundere quien miraba molesta a una de sus mejores amigas._

 _-_ Ara Nicocchi también quiere un washi washi _.- comento mientras grababa.-_ mira Ericchi, Maricchi ha hecho su primer "washi washi" _.- se limpiaba una falsa lagrima._

 _-_ Ya, ya, Maki, Nico.- _miro un tanto preocupada a su esposa.-_ S-solo están jugando.

 _-_ Eso…eso es indecente _.- termino por desmayarse la peliazul ante la pequeña travesura._

 _-_ Umi-chan!.- _corrió la diseñadora a ver el estado de su esposa._

 _La pelinegra logro zafarse del agarre de la ojimiel persiguiéndola furiosa por todo el jardín de la residencia_.-Mari-san!

-Oh Dia~ it's joke.- _corría lo más rápido que podía._

-Ne Maru-nee, ¿a qué están jugando papi y las tías?.- _preguntaba curiosa la chunni quien estaba jugando videojuegos portátiles._

 _-_ No lo sé zura~.- _todas las infantes veían extrañadas ante la escena montada por las mayores._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

De los árboles de un parque cercano a la casa Sonoda salieron siete grupos de escuadrones de ardillas, eran alrededor de 35 ardillas en total armadas hasta los dientes, quienes junto a sus respectivos líderes eran dirigidos por el escuadrón bellota, las cuales conducían a estas cuadrillas a tomar posiciones según el plan de la ardilla 25, quien iba a la cabeza del peludo batallón.

.

.

…

-¿cómo pudiste enseñarle algo como eso, Nozomi?.- _preguntaba la idol quien estaba tenía sus brazos cruzados mirando acusatoriamente a la mayor._

 _-_ Ella tenía curiosidad, Nicocchi _.- le restaba importancia mientras tomaba su jugo._

Las esposas de ambas suspiraban ante la actitud de sus parejas, ya era costumbre que el par se regañaran o molestaran mutuamente cada vez que se veían.

-Como sea Dia, pudo librarse además de castigar a tu hija, eso demuestra que es mejor _.- salía con su aire madre orgullosa._

-¿Nico-chan? No deber— _.- no alcanzo a terminar la pelirroja quien fue interrumpida por la de orbes verdes._

 _-_ Ara niccochi ¿quiere pelear ?.- _sonreía un poco molesta_

 _-_ Nozomi…- _la rubia fue interrumpida por la idol_

 _-_ Por supuesto, Dia es mucho mejor, no olvides que es hija de la gran Nico Nico Nii~ _.- hizo su típica pose para luego cruzarse de brazos mirándola con un aire autoritario._

 _-_ Nico-chan / Nico / Nicocchi _.- suspiraron resignadas las adultas presente._

Las pequeñas se acercaron donde se encontraban las mayores un tanto curiosas ante la nueva escena.

-¿Maki-onee-chan?.- _comento la pelivino.-_ ¿qué sucede?

-Riko, no es nada.- _acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña hermana_.- solo son tía Nozomi y tía Nico-chan en su modo "madres sobreprotectoras".

-Bien, basta de peleas.- _corto la estricta Sonoda quien traía una bandeja con una mezcla snacks saludables y otros no tanto_.- y ¿Kotori?

-Fue a atender una llamada.- _comentaba la rubia mientras untaba chocolate en los snacks_

-Eri….-

-Sabes eso es poco saludable, ¿verdad?.- _pregunto la ojivioleta._

 _-_ Daddy siempre unta cosas en chocolate _.- comento la pequeña de acento extraño._

 _-_ Es cierto a veces Ericchi es un poco obsesiva con ello. _\- continuo la pelimorada.-_ recuerdan cómo una vez Ericchi comió una barra hecha de plástico pensando que era chocolate real.

 _-_ N-nozomi!.- _se quejaba la rubia toda sonrojada._

Todas las presentes se rieron ante la anécdota de la rusa, quien cada minuto se sonrojaba más y más.

 _-_ Por cierto Umi-chan que linda sudadera _.- comento risueña la pelimorada._

-K-kotori nos las hizo _.-sonrió un tanto apenada.-_ a todas…

 _-_ Como siempre Kotori diseñando lindas prendas _.- comento la oji rubí.-_ uhm… van todas a juego _.-comento mientras observa a la peliazul para luego dirigir su mirada a las menores quienes también portaban sus sudaderas._

 _-_ Supongo que son el team Sonoda _.- comentaba la ojivioleta._

 _-_ Maki! No digas cosas vergonzosas _.- contradijo apenada._

 _-_ Oh vamos Umi, están increíbles _.-comentó la aun sonrojada rubia.-_ harasho! yo también quisiera unas así con Nozomi y Mari.

-Eri!.-

-Buena idea Elicchi, le pediré a Kotori-chan que nos haga algunas.- _comentaba divertida_.- Ara seguro tendrán mi Nozomi pawa!.

-Nozomi!.-

-Tomate nosotras también deberíamos tener unas, no es como que las necesitemos pero sería buena idea después de todo~.- _propuso la idol tsundere._

 _-_ Nico!.-

-Uhg…ehh.- _hiso una mueca extraña_.- quizás no sea mala idea, Nico-chan.- _continuo la doctora_

-Maki!.-

La peliazul no podía estar más apenada y sonrojada por las jugarretas de sus amigas, quienes sonreían divertidas antes las reacciones de la escritora, mientras las infantes solo sonreían sin comprender el asunto.

.

.

…

Los primeros escuadrones de ardillas llegaron al lugar tomando posiciones según la estrategia preparada. El escuadrón bellota se quedó cerca del gran Roble de la residencia vigilando los movimientos de los moradores del lugar.

.

.

...

La ojirubí sentó a la pequeña pelirroja en sus piernas mientras le daba comida, por su parte su hija mayor fue directo a sentarse con su amado papi, mirando de vez en cuando sonrojada a la rusa a quien admiraba.

-¿cómo está llevando su fobia la pequeña Ruby-chan?.- _pregunto un tanto seria la pelimorada mientras veía de reojo a las otras pequeñas sentarse junto a la escritora quien las ayudaba a comer._

 _Suspiro un tanto frustrada la pelirroja.-_ estamos tratando de llevarlo, es muy pequeña aun pero le cuesta estar cerca de papá o de Cotaro-kun.

El ambiente estaba un tanto serío después de las burlas realizadas a la arquera, uno que cambio un poco cuando volvía la diseñadora con una expresión seria, algo pocas veces visto en ella.

-¿paso algo Kotori?.- _preguntaba la peliazul a su amor quien volvía con un semblante un tanto preocupado._

-Es Honoka-chan _…-_

-¿Honoka? ¿Le paso algo?.- _pregunto de inmediato la peliazul._

-Está un poco complicada, tiene que hacer un pedido pero se le está haciendo un poco difícil.- _suspiro_.- ahora también está cuidando de You-chan.

-¿Qué paso con Rin y Hanayo?.- _pregunto un tanto preocupada la tsundere._

 _-_ Tuvieron que ir a ver a la mamá de Hanayo-chan, aunque vuelven mañana _.- comento la Minalinsky._

-Entonces que estamos esperando, Kotori-chan.- _comento la tarotista parándose.-_ necesita nuestra ayuda, vamos Nicocchi

 _-_ ¿Eh? Si no queda de otra, vamos ayudar a esa baka _.- dejo a la pelirroja menor en los brazos de su "papi"_

 _-_ Espero no les moleste solo será un par de horas, así aprovechan de quedarse solo el trio soldier _.- les guiño el ojo la diseñadora haciendo sonrojar el trio aludido, la escritora miro molesta a sus mejores amigas por haberse ruborizado ante el guiño de su esposa._

 _-_ No hay problema, K-Kotori. _\- contesto un sudando frio la doctora._

 _-_ H-Harasho..¿Quieren que las lleve?.- _pregunto la rusa quien aún tenía su hija embrazo._

 _-_ No es necesario Elicchi, yo conduciré _.- mostraba triunfante las lleves del auto de su esposa la pelimorada._

-Creo que esto es mala idea…- _susurro la Idol de ego moderado **(sarcasmo)**_

-¿Dijiste algo Nicocchi?.-

 _-_ No, nada, mejor nos apresuramos _.-suspiro.-_ esa idiota debe estar hecha toda un desastre _._

 _-_ Sí, vamos, nos vemos después _.- comento la peliceniza acompañada de la otras dos Waifu's del trio soldier._

 _-_ Cuidado con portarse mal "papis" _.- les guiño al trio la juguetona señora Ayase._

 _-_ Apresúrate, Nozomi _.- llamo la pelinegra._

 _._

 _-_ Ne Kotori-chan.- _pregunto la pelimorada con una cara bastante seria_.-¿Ustedes tienen cámaras en el patio, verdad?.

 _-_ Mm si.- _miro extrañada a la mayor por el repentino cambio de actitud_.-¿Por qué Nozomi-chan?

 _-¿_ Ahora que tramas pechugona?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la de aun apariencia loli._

 _-_ Nicocchi….- _suspiro.-_ nada, solo tengo una mal presentimiento, Kotori-chan podrías encenderlas, ellas mandan las imágenes a tu celular, ¿no es así?

-Sí, bueno, haré lo que pides Nozomi-chan .- _antes de salir hizo lo demandado por la astrónoma._

 _._

 _._

… _._

 _-_ Padre ¿dónde se fueron mamá Nico, Tía Kotori y Tía Nozomi?.- _preguntaba la seria pelinegra menor._

 _-_ Harasho… Maki se ha vuelto igual de seria que tú, es como verte en miniatura _.- exclamaba sorprendida la rubia, haciendo sonrojar a la menor._

 _-_ Nani sore! _…- jugo con su mechón favorito.-_ bu-bueno es normal, ¿no? es mi hija después de todo.

-¿qué les parece si jugamos con las pequeñas?.- _pregunto la peliazul quien observaba a su dos hijas comer._

 _-_ Sii! Sería muy lindo que jugaran con nosotras tía Umi.- _comentaba la menor de coletas._

 _Sonrió ante la ternura de la ojiaqua.-_ y a ¿qué quieres jugar Ruby-chan?

.

.

…..

Los restantes escuadrones tomaban posiciones alrededor en los árboles y arbustos esperando la señal de la ardilla 25, quien estaba esperando el minuto preciso para atacar al par de demonios los cuales la habían humillado, no solo hace poco, sino hace diez años tras cuando recibió el primer impacto de la almohada arrojada por el demonio azul, esto era guerra.

.

.

….

-mm… no lo sé.- _comento un tanto apenada_.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a derrotar al malo?.- _pregunto la chunni._

-¿El malo zura?.- _dijo la castaña._

-¿Hablas a ese tipo de juego que debes matar al jefe final, desu wa?.- _hablaba la seria pelinegra._

-ora!.-

-Piggy! Ruby hará su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar al malo.- _hablaba decidida la menor Nishikino_.- Gambaruby!.

-Pero ¿quién será el malo?.- _pregunto la pequeña pianista_.

 _Las tres adultas se miraron hasta que la rusa suspiro_.- bien pero ustedes también se disfrazaran.- _comento resignada la ojiceleste._

-Es vergonzoso.- _comento la Sonoda._

-¿N-no hay otra forma?.- _pregunto la ojivioleta_

-papi, por favor.- _hizo un puchero la ojiaqua menor, haciendo ceder a la tsundere._

-podríamos usar los trajes que tiene Kotori en el cuarto de costuras.- _comento la dueña de casa._

 _._

La pelirroja y la rubia fueron a cambiarse preparando, la primera en aparecer en escena no era ni más ni menos quien sería la encargada de interpretar al malo, villano, el ladrón de fama mundial, Erichika!

 _-_ juju…- _pareció mostrando su botín de dulces.-_ nunca podrán atraparme, pequeñas _._

 _-_ waah! Papi is amazing~ _.- comento la rubia menor quien se ponía en guardia junto a las otras infantes._

 _-_ Dia-san, Ruby-chan ustedes van por el lado derecho, Lily, Maru-nee van del lado izquierdo, Mari-san y yo iremos de frente _.- comandaba el ataque la chuuni ._

-Hai!.- _todas las pequeñas estaban colocándose en guardia mientras esperaban la señal de la datenshi._

 _-_ Esperen!.- _llego un mago espadachín quien traía una corona en su cabeza.-_ también combatiré contra Erichika!.

 _-_ Papi!.- _gritaron emocionadas las Nishikinos._

 _-_ No esperaba que me encontrarás Mahou Escarlata _.- exclamaba la rusa en su papel de villano, haciendo tiempo para que la peliazul pudiera cambiarse.-_ no podrán contra mí!.- _ante ellos lanzo las pelotas de goma del juego de bowling._

 _-_ Cuidado!. _\- la mayor como las pequeñas las esquivaron.-_ Eri! Más despacio!

 _-_ jeje no sé quién es esa Eri, de quien hablas.- _sonreía_

De pronto una flecha de juguete paso muy cerca de la rusa quien palideció ante ello, observo a la recién llegada quien portaba vestimentas del tipo samurái.

-Ríndete Erichika!.- _demando con una voz fuerte pero segura la peliazul experta en artes marciales._

-Papi! Vamos a enseñarle que no debe robar los dulces.- _demando la chunni sosteniendo un bokken ***** pequeño apuntando a la ojiceleste quien estaba sudando frio. _

-Ah por ella _.- grito la tsundere saliendo todas corriendo detrás de la bailarina profesional._

 _-_ Umi, Maki esto no estaba en el libreto!.- _corría rápidamente huyendo de sus amigas y sobrinas quienes le hacían encerronas tratando de alcanzarla._

Para su mala suerte fue atrapada por la hija mayor de los Nishikino, quien junto a las demás pequeñas comenzaron a realizarle cosquillas, botando así al suelo a la rusa quien pedía piedad ante sus captoras.

 _-_ jaja no, jaja, ya basta, haha me rindo.- _comentaba entre risas._

 _-_ Hemos vencido!.- _festejaban las infantes_

-Yes!.- _observo el muro perimetral de la residencia un tanto curiosa por lo que sus ojos veían.-_ daddy, porque no nos dijiste que tenías un ejército de ardillas.

 _-_ eh?.- _observo donde estaba mirando su hija encontrándose con alrededor de 20 ardillas armadas hasta los dientes quienes las miraban furiosas.-_ harasho _…._ corran!

Las pequeñas junto a la mayor corrieron de vuelta al jardín principal donde estaban sus dos mejores amigas recogiendo las pelotas, ambas la miraron extrañadas a las recién llegadas.

 _-_ Umi, Maki nos atacan.- _comento cubriendo lo mejor que podía a las pequeñas de las bellotas que lanzaban las ardillas con la cola._

 _-_ Qué demonios….Eri, Yoshiko, Hanamaru.- _tomo su shinai ***** , corrió hacia ellas golpeando los proyectiles con su arma de bambú.- _rápido Eri, llévalas adentro!

-Vengan pequeñas, por acá!.- _gritaba la tsundere quien estaba debajo del cobertizo de la casa, corrió hacia sus hijas tomando a la menor para correr junto a las demás para resguárdalas bajo techo_.- ¿Eri qué demonios paso?!

-No lo sé, solo aparecieron a atacarnos.- _miraba a la peliazul quien ya venía hacia donde estaban resguardadas._

-¿Están todas bien?.- _miro a las pequeñas quienes estaban un poco asustadas, mientras Ruby lloraba en los brazos de Maki, Dia abrazaba a Hanamaru, Yoshiko a Riko y finalmente la rusa tenía en sus brazos a su retoño, quien parecía ser la única quien estaba divertida._

 _-_ Debemos calmarnos…algo tenemos que hacer.- _suspiro_.- y si ¿nos enfrentarnos a ellas? _.- comento la tsundere quien observaba hacia todos lados pero no habían señales de las ardillas._

 _Suspiro.-_ yo lo haré, ustedes solo cuiden de las niñas, ¿si?

-E-estás loca Umi!.- _hablaba nerviosa la de origen extranjero.-_ son muchas

 _-_ Ya Lily, todo está bien. _\- calmaba la chunni.-_ papi, no son la ¿pandiardilla?

 _-_ Yocchan _.- sollozaba la pelivino._

-Creo que Yoshiko tiene razón, si son la pandilla de ardilla, nos buscan a nosotras. _\- comentaba la ojimarrón sería observando a su pequeña hiperactiva._

-¿De qué hablas Umi?.- _pregunto la rubia._

-Hace más de un mes, una pandilla de ardillas atacaron a Yoshiko, obviamente salí en su defensa.- _suspiro_.- no pensé que buscarían venganza.

-papi.- _hablaba la castaña._

-¿Qué sucede Hanamaru?.-

-Ahí están las ardillas zura.- _apuntaba hacía frente._

-H-Harasho….-

-Ugh..- _miraba atónita la peliazul a la cantidad de roedores que estaban en fila tal cual batallón formado, adelante se podía distinguir a la ardilla 25 encabezando el ejército peludo, quien traía consigo un estandarte con un símbolo de bellota._

 _-_ Son demasiadas, deben haber unas 30 o más _.- miraba atónita la pelirroja mayor mientras calmaba a su hija de coletas._

 _-_ U-Umi, M-Maki…¿q-qué haremos?.- _ya estaba al borde de los nervios la rubia quien seguía abrazando a su hija._

 _Salió del cobertizo con un paso seguro, cargando su shinai con orgullo, después de todo era una gran guerra y líder de aquel dojo.-_ Cuiden a las pequeñas, yo me encargaré.

-Umi….- _susurro la doctora observando el gran valor de la samurái._

 _._

La líder dio la orden y con ello 10 ardillas se lanzaron con todo a morder a la peliazul, quien las esquivabas con dificultad parecían verdaderas ninjas ante la inmensa agilidad que mostraban.

 _-_ Demonios… _-sintió como una de ella había mordido parte de su armadura._

 _._

Otra señal fue dada por la generala ardilla 25, haciendo salir a 10 más, quienes se unieron al ataque dejando a la hábil escritora en aprietos, la ardilla 25 se mantenía al mando observando como sus tropas arremetían contra la joven de orbes cafés.

-Harasho…Umi es increíble _.- miraba sorprendida como la su amiga luchaba contra los roedores._ \- pero no podrá sola.- _miro decidida a la pelirroja quien suspiro._

-Quédate con las niñas, Eri.- _tomo la espada que cargaba su disfraz_.- yo iré, después de todo soy un miembro del soldier game

-Maki….-

-Piggy! papi es genial.- _comento ya calmada infante de coletas quien observaba como su "padre" caminaba a paso decidido a ayudar a la hábil samurái._

 _._

La pelirroja llego al lado de la denominada "demonio azul" quien estaba golpeando suavemente a los peludos, tratando así de hacerlos desistir de sus ataques.

 _-_ Umi, cuidado _.- con una gran habilidad desarmo a dos ardillas quienes iban directo a morder la mejilla derecha de la nombrada._

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Maki.- _sonrió a su camarada quien se posiciono a su espalda para combatir a las incansables ardillas, quienes las habían rodeado._

Las ardillas faltantes cargaban bellotas en sus colas preparándose a lanzarlas a sus contrincantes, esperaron que los escuadrones de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo las distrajeran lo suficiente para realizar su labor, cuando el momento llego la ardilla líder chillo autorizando el ataque.

-Cuidado maki, cúbrete _.- comento la escritora cubriendo su cara con los brazos._

-¿Qué?...uh _.- un golpe lleno impacto en la mejilla y clavícula de la doctora quien cayó al suelo ante el duro impacto._

 _-_ Papi!.- _exclamaron a dúo las menores Nishikino quienes intentaron ir a auxiliar a su progenitora siendo retenidas por Eri y las Sonodas._

 _-_ Tranquilas pequeñas.- _miro a su hija y a la pelinegra tsundere.-_ Mari, Dia pueden cuidar de las demás ¿verdad? _.- ambas menores asintieron.-_ bien, iré a ayudarlas.- _tomo las pelotas de gomas para guardarlas en su cinturón._

 _._

Corrió hasta las otras dos mayores quien se cubrían de los proyectiles, busco un lugar seguro, comenzando así a lanzar las bolas haciendo retroceder a los peludos.

-Eri!.- _ambas mayores se sintieron aliviadas al ver a su mejor amiga ayudarles._

\- Kashikoi, kawaii Elichika~ al rescate! _.- comento divertida mientras llegaba a su ayuda sacando una daga de plástico derriban algunos roedores quienes le gruñían ofuscados._

 _-_ Trio Soldier Game _.- demando la menor haciendo que las sus dos amigas tomaran posiciones a sus costados.-_ A por ellos!

 _-_ Ora papi y las tías son impresionantes zura~.- _miraba atónita la castaña quien estaba siendo abrazada por las hermanas Nishikino._

 _-_ Ese es mi papi!.- _gritaba emocionada Yoshiko._

 _-_ Daddy is amazing _.-_

 _-_ Sugoi…- _comento la pelivino._

 _-_ No quiero ser una aguafiestas pero son demasiadas para ellas _.- comento seria la ojiaqua de cabellera azabache._

 _-_ Creo que Dia tiene razón.- _miro a sus amigas quienes le dieron una mirada preocupada._

 _-_ Iré por las armas de papi al dojo _.- comento la datenshi.-_ Lily, Mari-san acompáñenme _.- ambas pequeñas solo asintieron preparándose para ir.-_ Dia-san te encargo a Maru-nee.

 _-_ Claro, tengan cuidado Yoshiko-san _.-comento con la seriedad que la caracterizaba._

 _-_ Que es Yohane!.- _suspiro._

-yocchan, vamos.-

-si.-

El trio de pequeñas corrieron con rumbo al dojo Sonoda en busca de armamento que sirviera para ayudar a sus papis.

.

 _-_ Dia-san.- _llamo a la mayor quien de inmediato presto atención.-_ podríamos ir por las pistolas de agua zura.

 _-_ Es una buena idea Hanamaru-chan, onee-chan, vamos.- _tomo la mano de la castaña y la de su hermana._

-Bien, quizás también podamos ayudar, aunque sea un poco.-

Las otras pequeñas restantes corrieron al cuarto de las pequeñas Sonoda para buscando en el baúl de los juguetes de las pistolas de agua.

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _-_ esto es una tortura..- _comentaba la rubia bastante agotada._

-Ah…no se cansan nunca _.- apoyaba la tsundere limpiándose el sudor de su frente._

 _-_ N-no podemos rendirnos _.- exclamaba la pelizaul._

Las ardillas que estaban escondidas entre los arbustos extendieron una cuerda haciendo caer al trio de espaldas, corriendo hacia ellas para golpearlas en el rostro con sus peludas colas.

 _-_ Re…resistan…ggh _.- exclamaba la rubia._

De la nada una flecha hizo retroceder a las vándalas que las estaban golpeando al trio de adultas quienes seguían en el suelo.

 _-_ Y eso de ¿dónde salió?.- _pregunto la pianista._

-¿Maki-onee-chan, están bien?.- _pregunto la ojidorada quien estaba a un par de metros sosteniendo un pequeño arco._

-Shiny!.- _con un Nunchaku* de madera comenzó a alejar a las otras ardillas quienes pretendían atacar._

 _-_ Tomen eso, enviadas de satán, hya! _.-exclamo la chuuni derivando algunos roedores con su bokken._

 _-_ Yoshiko, Mari, Riko…- _exclamo incrédula la arquera._

 _-_ Papi, las apoyaremos.- _el trio de pequeña se juntaron.-_ nosotras somos _…_

-¡Guilty Kiss!.- _exclamaron las tres haciendo la mítica pose de Yohane, imitando el grito de batalla dado por el trio soldier con anterioridad._

 _-_ jeje es genial no?.- _sonreía confiada la chuuni._

 _-_ Mou es vergonzoso, yocchan _.- hizo un puchero sonrojando a su querida peliazul._

 _-_ Fantastic _.-_

Escucharon un chillido de una ardilla quien se lanzó contra la chuuni, siendo derribada por un chorro de agua.

-¿Eh?.-

 _-_ No se olviden de nosotras zura~.- _exclamo la castaña portando un casco amarrillo junto a ella estaban ambas Nishikino disparando contra las ardillas que iban poco a poco retrocediendo._

 _-_ Bien. _\- se levantó junto a sus amigas, la peliazul pasando su shinai por sus hombros dándoles una tétrica sonrisa a los animales quienes comenzaron a sudar frio.-_ ahora están más equiparadas las cosas.

 _-_ Pagaran haber intentado golpear….- _comento la rubia con un frio semblante._

 _-_ A nuestras hijas _.- finalizaba la tsundere con un semblante intimidador al igual que sus dos mejores amigas, haciendo retroceder un poco más a las ardillas._

De nueva cuenta la batalla prosiguió, aunque esta vez las herederas del trio soldier también luchaban desarmando a sus contrincantes sin mucha fuerza, a pesar de todo respectaban a los animales y no querían causarles daños.

-Eh? esa muñequera se parece a la que perdió Nico-chan en la casa de las montañas.- _exclamo la ojivioleta observando a cierta ardilla._

-Debe ser la misma _.- prosiguió la rusa._

-No se distraigan, quedan pocas.- _comento la peliazul sacándose un par de ardillas de encima._

-Si!.-

.

.

...

Estaban frente a frente, la ardilla 25 contra el demonio azul, ambas se miraban intensamente, calculando los movimientos de su rival, esto sin duda era un enfrentamiento entre ambos líderes, uno en el cual ninguno iba a ceder hasta derribar al otro.

La primera en atacar fue la de cola peluda quien corrió ágilmente esquivando los golpes lanzados con el shinai de la ojimarrón, dio un gran impulso para morder a su rival pero no contó que Umi la iba atrapar con su mano mirándola intensamente.

-No sé cuál es tu problema con mi familia, solo espero que después de este combate puedas estar en paz y nos dejes de enfrentar.- _miraba seria a la ardilla quien forcejaba por soltarse del agarre de la mayor._

El animal noto la sinceridad con que Umi la miraba por lo que dejo de forcejar, siendo dejada en el suelo para continuar su pelea. Volvió a lanzarse a hacia la maestra de artes marciales.

Los demás restantes detuvieron sus encuentros para observar la disputa entre los líderes.

-Vamos papi!.- _gritaba la peliazul apoyando a su progenitora._

La ardilla 25 era muy veloz y ágil, sus movimientos habían mejorado considerablemente, los miembros de los escuadrones tenían la intención de a acercarse a ayudar a su líder pero fueron detenidos por el imponente chillido de está.

.

La pelea fue bastante reñida, la ardilla 25 corría con agilidad entre las piernas de Umi dándoles coletazos, tratando de desarmarla pero claro contra una experta aquella tarea le era imposible, además de los certeros golpes de la escritora.

Umi decidió pelear enserio derribando en un par de movimientos al animal que apenas podía moverse por el cansancio, dando finalizado el encuentro siendo la maestra de arte marciales la vencedora.

Ante ello su batallón decidió rendirse y aceptar la victoria de la mayor Sonoda, quien observaba a su contrincante quien se levantó a penas.

Las presentes les aplaudieron a las admirables ardillas quienes comenzaron a retirarse a su refugio derrotadas, sin duda aquella fue una gran batalla, ellas pelearon hasta el final, dignas oponentes del Clan de demonios Sonoda y compañía.

-Espero que vuelvan pero esta vez a jugar.- _gritaba la ojimagenta siendo observada por la ardilla líder quien solo movió su cola como respuesta._

Las adultas junto a las pequeñas movían sus manos como despedida ante el gran batallón peludo quienes se retiraban subiéndose a los árboles.

.

-Harasho…sí que fue una gran pelea.- _comento la rubia._

-Ni que lo digas Eri, Umi realmente lo hizo bien.- _miro a las pequeñas quienes festejaban_.- y claro nuestras hijas no lo hicieron nada de mal.

-Vaya desde cuando acá eres honesta, creo que un par de golpes en tu cabeza, alejo tu lado tsundere.- _se burlaba la de ojos azules_.

-N-nani! Yo no soy tsundere.- _se cruzó de brazos._

-Lo que digas Maki.- _comento la escritora un acercándose a sus amigas._

-Umi!.- _comento tan roja como su cabello_.

-Deberíamos limpiar este desastre.- _suspiro mirando el gran alboroto_.- Kotori me va a matar si se entera.- _pensó._

-Tienes razón, lo haremos juntas, ¿verdad pequeñas?.- _se dirigió a las infantes quienes les sonrieron felices.-_ vamos a limpiar este desastre!. _\- alzo su brazo._

-Hai!.- _respondieron en conjunto los demás imitando su acción._

Limpiaron el desastre dejado por la contienda, jugándose un par de bromas de vez en cuando las tres miembros del trio soldier, no iban a olvidar aquella reunión, de cómo lo disfrutaron al máximo estar con sus hijas e incluso como lucharon contra la legión de ardillas, sin duda aquella fue una increíble reunión, digna de ser contada como una más de las leyendas dentro del grupo de amigas y ex integrantes miembros de μ's.

* * *

 **Omake**

Caminaba un tanto desganada sobre el muro perimetral de la residencia Sonoda, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto una saliente rama que se encontraba próximo en su camino, terminó por chocar de frente con dicho gajo, logrando así desestabilizarla , enviándola de paso al suelo en el jardín de la morada anteriormente asaltada por la misma. Se golpeó su cabeza generándose un chichón bastante feo, quedando en sí un tanto aturdida por el golpe.

Una pequeña castaña quien usaba una sudadera amarilla, caminaba buscando las pelotas de gomas lanzadas por su tía Eri, cuando noto un bulto en entre los arbustos del lugar.

Se acercó para observar mejor que era lo que estaba en el lugar y fue ahí cuando la vio, la ardilla 25 estaba estirada sobre el césped.

-Ora, ¿estás bien zura?.- _se acercó para prestarle ayuda al peludo roedor._

La ardilla se removió ante la presencia de la joven Sonoda, fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de alguien que las alarmo a ambas.

-¿Maru-nee encontraste la pelota roja? ¿Maru-nee? .- _vio a su hermana mayor un tanto inquieta por lo que decidió acercársele_. - Eh? Esa no es la ardilla mala, llamaré a papi, papm—.- _la castaña le tapó la boca antes de que llamara a la peliazul mayor._

-Shht, no llames a papi, está herida zura.- _señalo con su otra mano al animal que las observaba atenta_.- no nos hará nada Yoshiko-nee

-MH..- _Hanamaru saco su mano de la boca de la oji margenta_.- ¿estás segura?

-No zura _.- volvió a acercarse al animal el cual miraba intensamente a los ojos dorados de la menor_.- no te haré daño.

Ante la incrédula mirada de Yohane, el animal con collar de muñequera dejo que la pequeña del tic verbal le tocara la cabeza, le limpio el chichón con sumo cuidado con un pañuelo para luego colocarle una bandita en la zona afectada.

La ardilla dejo a la menor trabajar tranquilamente para cuando está término su labor, el animal solo atinó a salir corriendo rumbo al jardín, de donde volvió a los pocos minutos trayendo una flor amarilla en su boca. La cual le entregó a la pequeña como agradecimiento, dejando atónita a ambas menores, aprovecho la cercanía que tenía con la mayor de las Sonoda para subirse por sus brazos hasta llevar hasta sus hombros, donde se froto con la mejilla de la joven castaña, quien le permitió al animal otorgarle cariño.

-Wah parece que aquel demonio te quiere, Maru-nee.- _comento sorprendida la peliazul._

 _-_ Así parece zura _.- acaricio la cola de la ardilla_.- no es nada, amiguita.

 _Luego de un rato la ardilla descendiendo del hombro de la menor saliendo a toda prisa rumbo a su guarida, antes de desaparecer de la vista de las menores, se giró observando a las pequeñas quienes se despedían moviendo sus manos._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 *** Bokken:** es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón (wikipedia)

 ***Nunchaku:** es una de las armas tradicionales de las artes marciales asiáticas formada básicamente por dos palos cortos, generalmente de entre 30 y 60 cm unidos en sus extremos por una cuerda o cadena (wikipedia)

 *** Shinai:** es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés (wikipedia)

Hola por fin el capitulo de las ardillas vs el trio soldier, espero que les haya gustado :D ahh claro siempre agradecer a todos quienes comentaron y realizaron algún tipo de interacción con este ya conjunto de oneshots, si, gracias a sus comentarios esta historia continuará pero para ello también tendrá cambios, los cuales serán mencionados según vaya subiendo capítulos xDD en fin lo siento si estas nota queda larga pero creo que mínimo debería responderles, como ustedes no solo se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo sino también de comentarlo, por cierto lo trajes usados por Eri (UR, jobs part 2, sin idolizar) y Maki (UR, Magician, sin idolizar) 

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo será a decisión del publico, si ahora ustedes podrán votar porque familia que quieren leer, eso si importante sólo pueden votar por una familia por capitulo. La idea es conocerlas a todas (en caso de empate ambas familias tendrán capitulo juntas)**

 **Sólo los comentarios tanto de FF como wattpad cuentan como voto, lo siento pero ley pareja para todos (aprox 10 días para votar) las familias serán las siguientes:**

 **·Sonoda (principal):** KotoUmi / Yoshiko, Hanamaru

 **·Kira:** TsubaHono / Chika

 **· Nishikino:** NicoMaki / Dia, Ruby

· **Minami:** Minami Emiko x Nishikino Mayumi / Riko

 **· Ayase:** NozoEri / Mari

. **Hoshizora:** RinPana / You

 **. Toudou:** ErenAju / Kanan

 **Respondiendo sus bellos Reviews:**

 **· Alenon:** si lo es, jajaj bueno acá la cuarta parte ps mujer XD

 **2**.- Si, igual Umi-dah es supero sobre protectora en cuanto a sus "bebés" jaja quien sabe si la haga todo depende de las votaciones. Lo sé lo sé xD es un desmadre y viva el DiaMaru.

 **·** **kuzunoha** **:** la pregunta es y quién no? Umi en su modo "demonio azul" es terrible imagínese que con solo unas almohadas batió a todas las musas xD si fueran armas de verdad uff mejor ni pensarlo.

 **2.** \- a poco no si juntas son un desmadre, Umi ama a sus hijas por igual pero si Yohane es su regalona (consentida) y está orgullosa de Maru quien quiere seguir sus pasos, creo que con eso de las sudaderas quedo más claro lo de tenshi y datenshi xD

 **· Tox1n:** bueno creo que nadie lo esperaba quizás a riko pero bueh preferí a maru por que me encanta es mi waifu más si esta con mi otp xD de hecho casi son 3 pero mejor no, no quiero incesto en mi Otp jugo :c y como dije soy mujer e.e a penas.

 **2.** \- jaja tranquilo/a no hay problema y claro :D acá esta la continuación.

 **· MariaD24:** jaja corran e.e viene Umi? xD si son de temer.

· **:** aww me alegro, y si fue cuatico ewe jojo primera persona que noto lo de la ardilla. Pues acá están e.e claro aunque Nozomi y nico fueron ayudar a honki xD por eso quedo el desmadre.

 **2**.- aish me hace sonrojar, jojo KotoNico son malas pero UmiMaki ya estaban cortándose las venas xD y eso que tiene años las pequeñas se pasan! Bueno ahí que prestar atención al detalle del capítulo del demonio azul ahí se sabe por qué de la venganza de la ardilla.

 **·** **Caher19Hyuga** **:** jaja si, bueno no pudieron escapar de las almohadas supersónicas de Umi-dah muahaha me gusta hacer enredos amorosos e.e pero gana mi otp sorry e.e si, Co-escribo TH junto a mis senpais Riko-kium y Pervert Mary-kun :3 -inserte corazón-

 **·** **PileMimo** **:** si el trio baka siempre hacen tonteras lo peor es que Nozomi las respaldas aunque lo hizo para unir al KotoUmi por eso se perdona :D es Yohariko shipper?! Ohh venga que la o lo abrazo xDD ajsa sorry me emocioné, mm Diaruby es mi culposo, bueno depende de los votos haré aparecer los ships culposos de las jugos e.e asi todos felices? xD gracias y usted también tenga buen día.

 **· Panda-Chan** : jaja no lo sé a la pajarita le gusta más dia como su nuera al parecer e.e lala, la verdad NUNCA me ha gustada el RubyMaru y **JAMAS** lo hará xD prefiero YohaMaru, DiaMaru e.e o que se quede conmigo 7u7 juju

 **· shiro:** si xD se pintan las uñas ps y bueno si lo vemos de esa manera puede que Hanamaru sea la tachi y que lo haya leído en un libro pero de por si mi bebé es muy pura para ello.

 **·** **TenaciousElixir** **:** bueno espero que con la explicación que le di haya quedado más clara. Gracias se aprecia su review :3

 **· Rox:** ay u/u gracias pero e.e este era solo uno y según lo que me han animado xD ya será una seria de ellos y usted cree? No lo sé a veces pienso que no tengo esa chispa pero hago lo mejor que puedo *w* Diamaru es amor! Y bueno xD entre Yoshiko y riko, Riko es quien manda jaja mentira son como el Nozoeri, son modernas xDD

 **·** **yazminYazawa** **:** jaja si sus dos bebés xD jaja pero bueno todo queda en familia xD ¿? Jaja la ardilla es una estratega xD jaja pues acá la continuación

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho e.e jejeje baka~**

 **Pd: Saludos a mis compañeros de Little Demons Squad, Riko-kium~ y Pervert Mary-kun espero que esta vez xD comenten malos senpais! solo leen :c malos!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Cambio & Zura! **


	5. Una noticia Hara-shock!

**Hola he vuelto e.e gomen por la demora pero he estado ocupada jeje~ una gran disculpa de antemano por si no me sale bien este ship y claro por llevar a cierto personaje al extremo (ha propósito de diversión y no dejar en lo típico enfrascado al personaje :3 jeje) pero la idea de esto es humor :3 zura~**

 **nos leemos en las ON**

 **disfrute su lectura mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, fav y follows !**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Un noticia hara-shock**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un típico sábado frío de invierno, el cual se podía percibir en la capital de Japón a pesar de que este no era tan brusco como lo era en Rusia, de ese frio es mejor ni hablar.

-Elicchi! Suéltame, me estás babeando. – _llamaba a su esposa quien la abraza fuertemente, casi inmovilizándola en la cama matrimonial que compartían_.

-ah... chocolate. - _lamio el cuello de su presa, el cuál mordió después generando una marca en la blanca y delicada piel de su amada._

-kya! Elicchi.- _golpeo la cabeza de su rusa tratando de zafarse del fuerte abrazo_.

-auch! Mm… ¿Nozomi?. – _Abrió sus ojos observando el mohín que hacía su amada, bajo su vista fijándose en aquella marca que había dejado en el cuello de la contraría_.-L-lo siento Non-chan.- _hablo bastante apenada la rubia._

 _Al ver el rostro sonrojado de su querida ojiceleste, decidió molestarla un poco_.-Ara me gustaría seguir con ello, Elicchi pero debo hacer el desayuno. - _le sonrió pícaramente_.

-y ¿por qué no eres mi desayuno?. - _habló con una voz un tanto ronca abrazándola por la cintura, sorprendiendo a la mayor por el repentino cambio de actitud de su mujer_.

-Ara~ pero que galante mi Erichika~ .- _beso los labios de su esposa, justo cuando este estaba siendo más profundo la pelimorada se separó abruptamente de el, dejando a la bailarina con ganas_. - Ve a despertar a Maricchi, por mientras me cubriré tu traviesa marca.

-Mou Nozomi...- _le reprochaba, haciendo un mohín._

-Después continuaremos E-ri-cchi~.- _le guiño el ojo, saliendo de la cama.-_ a la noche tendrás tu Parfait~

-Harasho…esta vez tú ganas. – _dejo la cama matrimonial, para luego acercarse sigilosamente para abrazando a su esposa por la espalda_. - sólo por el momento non-chan…

 _-_ ya veremos Elicchi… _\- comento sonriendo lascivamente._

 _._

 _._

...

La rubia mayor caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su pequeña princesa, pensando en que forma castigaría a su intrépida tanuki quien siempre estaba un paso delante de ella.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, quedándose enternecida ante la imagen que estaba observando, su pequeña bromista yacía en su cama dormida abrazando a su foca de felpa, pudo notar como la pequeña Ayase sonreía gatunamente, algo que le llamo la atención cada vez más Mari demostraba su sangre bromista, de su linaje Toujou.

-Mari... - _llamo a la menor acariciando su cabellera dorada_. – despierta princesa.

-Mm... ¿daddy?. – _fue poco a poco abriendo sus ojos rebelando un bello tono amarillo lima_.-daddy!. - _se levantó repentinamente abrazando a la ojiceleste._

-Buenos días... - _correspondió el abrazo de su querida hija_. - ven, te alistare para que vayamos a desayunar junto con mamá.

-yes~.-

La bailarina arreglo a su primogénita, vistiéndola con una camiseta manga larga blanca con detalles rosa y una falda del mismo tono rosa.

-Harasho... que bella quedaste Mari. - _la pequeña se ruborizo ante las palabras de su papi quien la miraba divertida, tomo la mano de su retoño dirigiéndose a la cocina donde debería estar esperándolas su gran amor._

 _._

 _._

…

-Ara~ por fin aparecen, creí que estaban comiendo chocolate a escondidas. - _fingió molestia la de orbes verdes, apuntando a su esposa con una cuchara._

-d-de ¿q-qué hablas Nozomi?, je je . - _sonreía nerviosa la rusa_.

-Daddy, no sabe mentir~. – _comento la pequeña_.

-Tienes razón Maricchi, papi pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de chocolate. – _le dio una mirada acusatoria a su esposa quien estaba comenzando a sonrojarse ante sus palabras._

-Y-ya Nozomi, Mari... - _suspiro divertida_. - mejor desayunemos, ¿si?

-Cambias el tema cuando te conviene Elicchi.- _suspiro la pelimorada bebiendo su té_. – no tienes remedio.

-jeje.-

-Es porque daddy sabe que no puede contra mom.- _comento la rubía bebiendo de su elegante taza_.

-Mari!.-

-Tienes razón Maricchi, tu papi no puede conmigo, en todos sentidos.- _le guiño el ojo a la de origen ruso haciéndola sonrojar ante aquella frase con doble sentido._

-Nozomi….-

.

.

...

La mañana pasó bastante rápido para su gusto, ya eran pasadas las 2pm. Mientras en el living de la morada se encontraban reunida la familia Ayase, sentadas en el sillón principal estaba el matrimonio.

Nozomi estaba consultando algo con sus cartas mientras Eli revisaba la lista de útiles escolares que debían comprarle a su hija, quien iba a ingresar a primer grado de primaria cuando la primavera llegase, en cuanto a la nombrada, está estaba jugando con sus caballitos de juguete que le habían enviados sus abuelos desde Norteamérica.

-¿Qué sucede Non-chan? .- _pregunto la rusa viendo como su esposa miraba sus cartas de tarot un tanto sorprendida._

-Nada Elicchi, es solo que….- _se quedó meditando unos minutos como decirle aquello a la rubia._

-¿Es solo qué, Nozomi?.- _pregunto curiosa la rusa, guardando la lista de los útiles_.

-Es solo que hace bastante se me están repitiendo las cartas de "la emperatriz" junto con la de "la estrella", "la luna" y el "mundo" *****.- _comento mirando la expresión de duda de su esposa_.- descuida no es nada malo, significa algo bueno Elicchi~

-Harasho…-

.

El timbre de la residencia sonó, llamando la atención de las presentes quienes no esperaban visita, ambas adultas se miraron un tanto sorprendidas, en cuanto la menor se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo tarareando la famosa canción dueto de sus madres, cuando la abrió se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a una persona bastante querida por ella.

-Tía Arisa!.- _comento mientras abrazaba alegremente a la rubia_.

-Mari-chan.- _correspondió el abrazo de su sobrina_.- ¿te has portado bien?

-Claro que yes~ tía Arisa.- _comento la pequeña sonriendo inocentemente, sabiendo que aquello no era tan así._

-Vaya que sorpresa, es grato tenerte por aquí Arisa-chan _.- comento la pelimorada llegando a saludar a su cuñada._

-Buenas tardes Nozomi-san.- _hizo una reverencia la joven._

-Ara~ no tienes por qué ser tan formal, somos familia después de todo.- _le otorgo una cálida sonrisa._

La pequeña de cabellos de oro tomo la mano de su tía encaminándose hacia el living donde se encontraba la Ayase mayor esperándolas.

-Arisa-chan está deslumbrante, oh quizás sea aquello…- _pensaba de la tarotista, mientras tocaba su maso de cartas que estaban en su bolsillo._

.

-Arisa!.- _se levantó del sillón para ir a saludar a su querida imouto_.- te estaba extrañando, Arisa…

-Yo también onee-chan.- _le sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo._

La ex vicepresidenta llegaba a la sala observando enternecida aquel encuentro entre ambas hermanas Ayase, le gustaba ver aquel cariño que se daba en su familia, uno el cual desconocía hasta que llego a ser amiga de la bailarina y posteriormente de las musas.

-¿Cómo va todo con Yukiho-chan?.- _pregunto la amante de la carne._

-Todo va muy bien Nozomi-san, de hecho ahora está llevando parte de la administración de Homura.- _comento mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su sobrina quien se había sentado a su lado, abrazándola._

-Harasho! Eso es genial.- _comento la bailarina.-_ debe estar bastante ocupada.

-Si bueno, ha tenido bastante trabajo, han entrado muchos pedidos estos días.- _suspiro_.- incluso Honoka-san ha estado corriendo de un lado hacía el otro con tanto trabajo.- _comento un tanto divertida recordando a la pelinaranja._

-Lo sé, Arisa-chan, el otro día tuvimos que ir junto a Nicocchi y Kotori-chan a ayudarle.- _comento la pelimorada.-_ la pobre Honocchi estaba hecha un desastre, bueno uno peor, jaja

-oh… lo imagino-

-Tia Arisa.- _llamo la pequeña, captando la atención de la nombrada_.- ese día daddy, junto las tía Umi y tía Maki se enfrentaron contra un gran batallón de ardillas _.- hizo énfasis en el gran._

-¿De verdad?.- _comento sorprendida, aunque ella ya estaba algo enterada._

-Yes~.- _sonrió mientras asentía_.

-Fue una dura batalla, la verdad Arisa.- _sonrió apenada la mayor de las hermanas_.

-Ni que lo digas onee-chan.- _le correspondía la sonrisa_.- Nozomi-san me envió parte del video.

-¿Eh?...¡Nozomi!.- _reclamo sonrojada, mirando a su esposa quien se reía._

-Daddy, esta sonrojada~ .- _molesto la rubia menor._

-Mari, mou! Nozomi ves lo que aprende nuestra hija.- _le reclamaba a su esposa, quien no aguantaba la risa._

-jaja pero Elicchi las demás querían ver a la gran "Erichika" en acción.- _comento haciéndose la desentendida._

 _-_ Creo que Umi-senpai se veía genial con ese traje de samurái _.- comento con una cara de ensoñación, la de descendencia rusa._

 _-_ Arisa…no me digas que ¿aún tienes un crush con Umi? _.- pregunto preocupada la ex presidenta._

-¿Eh? Ya no onee-chan _.- sonrió._

 _-_ Ara ten cuidado Arisa-chan, no vaya a ser que Kotori-chan te escuche _.- molesto la de orbes verdes.-_ quizás deje salir ese lado yandere que tiene oculto.

-jeje.-

-Ah claro, Marycchi.- _llamo la astrónoma a su retoño.- ¿_ de dónde sacaron aquello de "guilty Kiss"?

-Oh~ mom, eso fue porque Yoshiko-chan.- _comento riéndose como si de una travesura se tratase_.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Riko-chan para calmarla, it's so sweet~

-Harasho...- _exclamaron ambas rusas._

-Ara~ supongo que Umi-chan no sabe esto, ¿verdad?.-

-Mmm….no.- _miro curiosa a su madre quien sonreía maldadosamente._

-Ya, ya, iré a preparar té.- _se levantó del sillón mirando a su primogénita_.- Mari, ¿me acompañas?

-Sure daddy~ .- _se levantó sonriendo para seguir a su papi hasta la cocina._

Ambas se marcharon de la sala para ir rumbo a cocina, dejando al par solas charlando. La tarotista espero que ambas rubias desaparecieran de su vista para poder así preguntarle cierta sospecha que tenía hacía su cuñada y su inesperada visita.

.

-Arisa-chan…- _llamo un tanto sería la de cabellos morados, contrastando completamente con el semblante que tenía antes._

-¿Si? Nozomi-san.- _comenzó a sentirse una tanto intimidada por la fija mirada de la dueña de casa._

 _-_ Acaso tú estás…. _-pregunto observando el vientre de la joven a quien se le subieron los colores a su rostro._

 _-_ S-si…- _le sonrió un tanto sonrojada, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la mayor, quienes le envolvieron en un cálido y maternal abrazo._

 _-_ Me alegro mucho por ti y Yukiho-chan, Arisa-chan _.- comento mientras mantenía el abrazo._

 _-_ Gracias Nozomi-san.- _le sonrió, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad._

 _-_ Yukiho-chan ¿cómo lo tomo? _.- pregunto la mayor al separarse del abrazo._

 _Se limpió aquellas lagrimas que se habían escapado por sus bellos azules cielo.-_ lo tomo bastante bien, está entusiasmada pero onee-chan…

-¿Te preocupa lo que Elicchi pueda pensar?.- _pregunto dando en el clavo a lo que la Ayase menor se refería._

-Sí, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar. – _suspiró._

-Descuida, lo tomará bien, bueno eso espero… _\- comento la pelimorada._

 _-_ Nozomi-san, ¿cómo fue que le dijiste a Onee-chan que estabas embarazada? _.- pregunto inocentemente la menor de las rusas._

-Bueno, eso fue hace….

.

.

 **Hace casi 7 años atrás…**

-Últimamente no he sentido bien, Nicocchi.- _comento la de coletas bajas a su mejor amiga, quien la miraba atenta_

-¿A qué te refieres Nozomi?.- _pregunto la pelinegra._

 _Suspiro un tanto preocupada.-_ Creo que estoy enferma del estómago….- _se quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "click"._

-Nozomi…¿no será que estas embarazada?.- _pregunto la de ojos rubí casi derramando su jugo._

-¿Eh?...- _se quedó pensativa unos minutos, calculando que efectivamente su periodo no había llegado, por ende existía aquella posibilidad_.- No lo sé Nicocchi.- _observo curiosa a la más baja_.- ¿qué sucede?

-Debería salir corriendo de Japón, sí, eso le diré al tomate que escapemos en el primer vuelo.- _comentaba rápidamente la pelinegra_.- Tsk…no pude exterminarla antes que dejará crías.

-Ni-co-cchi~ al parecer alguien quiere un Washi washi max~ .- _comento un tanto molesta la mayor haciendo aquel temido movimiento de manos._

 _-_ E-e-espera Nozomi, podríamos ir con M-Maki-chan, ella podría revisarte en su prácticas en el hospital.- _comento nerviosa la de gran ego._ – espera la llamaré.

-¿estas segura Nicocchi?.- _pregunto curiosa la de orbes verdes._

-Sí, así saldremos de dudas.- _tomo su teléfono llamando a su esposa._

La tarotista dejo de prestar atención a la plática que tenía su mejor amiga con la Nishikino, pensaba que sí las sospechas de la idol eran ciertas, cómo podría decírselo a la estricta y densa rusa, si aquello sí que le sería un gran problema.

-Listo, dijo que podríamos ir de inmediato, está en su despacho.- _comento la pelinegra_.- Nozomi, ¿me escuchas?

-S-si.- _respondió, saliendo de sus pensamientos_.- v-vamos Nicocchi.

.

.

…

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron al imponente hospital Nishikino, subieron directo al despacho de Maki quien las estaba esperando.

-Nozomi, Nico-chan.- _comento la aspirante a doctora quien revisaba unos expedientes_.

-B-buenas tardes Maki-chan.- _comento nerviosa la pelimorada, algo que llamo la atención de ambas presentes._

 _-_ Nozomi vamos a realizarte una muestra de sangre _.- comento la doctora.-_ acompáñame.

-S-si.-

 _-_ Tranquilízate Nozomi, no es tan terrible _.- comento la pelinegra.-_ mírame a mí, la gran Nico Nico Nii pudo con ello, tú también puedes _.- le sonrió, acariciando su casi nada vientre de 3 meses._

 _-_ Gracias Nicocchi.- _abrazo a la pelinegra quien protestaba que la soltará, mientras la futura doctora las observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

Luego de haber recibido el resultado positivo la pelimorada se debatía como decírselo aquella noticia a su esposa. Caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación pensando en cómo lo haría, había planeado decírselo en la cena, de pronto una idea llego a su mente, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la tienda para comprar aquello.

.

La hora había llegado ambas disfrutaban de su cena, la mayor había estado gran parte de ella en silencio, algo que no había pasado desapercibido por la de ojos color cielo.

-Nozomi…- _llamo a su esposa_.- Nozomi! Hey Non-chan

-¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo Elicchi?.- _pregunto levantando la vista._

-¿Qué sucede non-chan?, has estado muy distraída durante toda la cena.- _la observo preocupada._

 _Suspiro, ya era tiempo de soltar indirectamente la noticia_.- Elicchi, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Enserio?.- _se emocionó ante aquello_

 _-_ Sí, espérame, iré por ello _.- dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa con rumbo a la cocina donde había guardado aquel presente, tomo la caja con adornos celestes y violetas dirigiéndose de vuelta al comedor donde la esperaba de la muletilla extranjera._

-¿Qué es non-chan?.- _pregunto la rubia al ver la caja que traía su mujer._

 _-_ Ábrelo y lo sabrás Elicchi.- _le extendió la caja a la bailarina, quien la tomo gustosa._

 _Quito la tapa con cuidado, observando aquella caja con chocolates, los cuales tenían diversas formas relacionadas con bebés.-_ Harasho… gracias Non-chan.- _comento sin entender la indirecta._

 _-_ Ah olvide lo densa que eres Elicchi _.- pensó la pelimorada.-_ Elicchi ¿no te has dado cuenta de algo?

 _-_ Mmm… _-miro curiosa a su esposa, mientras mordía una carriola de chocolate.-_ ¿dfe quef nofomi?

 _-_ De las formas que tienen los chocolates, Elicchi _.- comento un tanto exasperada la mayor._

 _Trago el chocolate que comía, para observarlos con detenimiento, aun si comprender a lo que se refería la astrónoma.-_ ¿Qué tienen Non-chan?

 _-_ Mou Elicchi, eres tan densa como Umi-chan y Maki-chan _.- suspiro.-_ Elicchi, estoy embarazada _._

 _-_ H-harasho….- _se quedó observando a su esposa, analizando sus palabras hasta que su cerebro reacciono después de tanto chocolate.-_ N-Nozomi, ¿es enserio?

La de orbes verdes asintió sonriendo, observando como la rubia sonría también de una forma extraña, claro como no si a los segundos después cayó desmayada como lo haría su gran amiga peliazul.

-Mou Elicchi.-

.

.

….

 **Actualidad…**

.

-y eso paso cuando le di la noticia.- _comento sonriendo divertida_.

-Típico de onee-chan.- _dijo riéndose mientras imaginaba todo aquello que le había contado su cuñada._

-¿Qué cosa Arisa?.- _pregunto la bailarina quien traía una bandeja con las tazas de té, a su lado venía su hija sonriendo gatunamente mientras se comía a escondidas las galletas que traía en un platillo._

-N-nada onee-chan, Nozomi-san me estaba comentando cuando te dio la noticia de que esperaba a Mari-chan _.- dijo recibiendo el té por parte de su hermana mayor.-_ gracias.

-¿Qué con eso?.- _miro extrañada a las dos presentes._

La joven señora Kousaka miró a la esposa de su hermana quien le dio un asentimiento y una maternal sonrisa.

 _-_ Verás Onee-chan…yo….- _hablo nerviosamente.-_ yo…estoy esperando un hijo de Yukiho…- _soltó un gran peso de encima, observando las reacciones de su hermana mayor, quien se mantenía quieta._

-¿Elicchi?.- _pregunto preocupada la astrónoma._

-¿Daddy?.-

 _-_ Rápido Maricchi, ve por el chocolate de emergencia que está en la cocina _.-pidió a su pequeña bromista mientras observaba el estado de shock de su rusa._

 _-_ Okey~ mom _.- la pequeña salió corriendo hacía la cocina._

Abrió el refrigerador, buscando la cajita del fondo que decía: **"En caso de Hara-shock, romper el cristal" ,** hizo lo demando por el cartel, llegando de nueva cuenta corriendo hacía el living donde estaban las mayores reunidas.

 _-_ Aquí esta mom _~.- le entrego la barra a la pelimorada, quien partió un trozo para acercárselo en las fosas nasales a su esposa.-_ vamos Elicchi.

La ojiceleste por acto de inercia abrió la boca, dejando que aquel trozo entrará en ella, degustándolo, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿Qué tu qué!?.- _se levantó del sofá ofuscada, para luego mirar la cara de tristeza que tenía su imouto.-_ lo siento Arisa…- _se acercó a ella para abrazarla._

 _-_ Nn _.- negó.-_ está bien Onee-chan, comprendo que la noticia te sorprendió. – _correspondió el abrazo._

 _-_ Mi hermanita, ya está grande _.- lloriqueaba la amante del chocolate.-_ desde cuando creciste tanto Arisa…

-Onee-chan…-

-Claro, desde que Yukiho-san _…- se separó abruptamente del abrazo sorprendiendo a todas las presentes_.- todo es culpa de Yukiho! .- _tomo su celular para marcar cierto número_ , _esperando que la otra persona contestará._

 _._

 **-Moshi, moshi, ¿Eri-chan?**.- _respondió un tanto curiosa._

- **Honoka! ¿Dónde está Yukiho?.-** _pregunto un tanto ofuscada, ante esto la astrónoma se golpeó la frente con su mano ante los arrebatos de su esposa._

 ** _-¿_** **Ahre? Yukiho? Mmmm… está ayudando en la cocina** _.- hablo despreocupadamente._

- **Dile que la encontraré y la haré pagar por lo que le hizo a Arisa…** \- _habla un tanto molesta con un oscuro semblante rodeándole, algo que alerto a su esposa._

 **-¿Eh? Eri-chan?.-** _de pronto la peli jengibre escucho una pequeña interferencia._

 _-_ **Honocchi, descuida no es nada** _.- comento la pelimorada quien había dado un golpe en la cabeza a la rusa quien estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, haciendo un puchero.-_ **mándales mis saludos a tu familia, y dile a Yukiho-chan que Arisa-chan está acá** _.- comento._

 **-¿Ahre?, claro, se los daré, Adiós Nozomi-chan** _.- respondió alegremente la ojiazul._

 _-_ **Hasta pronto Honocchi** _.- con ello corto la llamada mirando desaprobatoriamente a su querida kitsune.-_ Elicchi…

 _-_ Non-chan… ¿por qué me quitaste el teléfono? _.- le reprocho la rubia_

 _-_ No hagas tanto escándalo, es normal aquello Elicchi _.- comento la pelimorada._

 _-_ Onee-chan….- _miraba divertida como su hermana era reprendida por su mujer._

 _-_ Daddy está en problems~.- _se reía divertida la de mirada limón._

 _-_ Ni imagino que escándalo armaras cuando Maricchi tenga un novio/a.- _comentaba la mayor, observando de reojo a su hija._

-¿Eh?.- _quedo meditando sobre las palabras que había dicho su esposa, se levantó de repente sorprendiendo al trío.-_ Sobre mi cadáver! No, definitivamente no, Mari no se casará hasta cuando tenga 100 años.

-Onee-chan…- _sintió como una gota corría por su cien.-_ no sean tan sobre protectora _._

 _-_ No, ya dije que no.- _se cruzó de brazos_.

-Elicchi suenas igual a Umi-chan.- _sonrió divertida la astrónoma_.

-Ya dije que mientras yo viva, Mari no sé va a casar!.- _comento manteniendo su postura._

 _-_ Daddy, yo pienso casarme con kanan~. _\- comento la pequeña despreocupadamente._

-¿Eh?.- _su miraba se volvió azul tanto como el pelo de su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Ara..- _cubrió su boca con su mano sorprendida ante aquella declaración hecha por su retoño._

 _-¿_ Toudou Kanan?.- _pregunto Arisa curiosa_.- ¿la hija de la Erena-san y Anju-san?

 _-_ yes~.- _asintió la rubia ante las preguntas realizadas por su adorada tía._

 _-_ vaya…- _observo como su hermana mayor corrió hacía el ventanal, lo abrió para tratar de lanzarse por el.-_ Onee-chan!

 _-_ Nooo! Me opongo a ello _.- se afirmaba en el marco de dicho ventanal, forcejeando con su esposa quien trataba de detenerla_. _-_ no, sobre mi cadáver! no lo aceptaré definitivamente no!

 _-_ Elicchi sal de la ventana, te puedes caer _.- tironeaba de las prendas de la rusa.-_ ya Elicchi, deja el drama!

-No quiero vivir para ver eso.- _forcejaba para lanzarse._

 _-_ Onee-chan, baja de ahí.- _se acercó para ayudar a su cuñada a tratar de sacar a la bailarina del borde del ventanal._

-¿daddy?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la menor que a pesar de todo sonreía divertida por la escena._

-Vamos Elicchi, Kanan-chan es buena chica.- _trataba de convencerla la de ojos verdes_.- además aún falta mucho para ello.

-kanan-chan quizás pero el problema es Erena…- _comentaba la rubia aun forcejando_.- no lo acepto.

-Ara~ aun mantienes aquella rivalidad con Erena-san.- _comento la pelimorada un tanto disgustada._

-Si!.- _comento molesta_. -por eso no lo voy a permitir.

-Harasho...onee-chan, ya están grandes para ello _.- comento la otra rubia tratando de convencer a su hermana._

-Vamos, Elicchi no seas tan dramática.- _ya un tanto Mosqueda dejo de forcejear con la rubia, quien se cayó por el ventanal._

-Onee-chan, noo!.- _observo como su hermana caía al césped del lugar._

-Auch Nozomi!.- _le reprochaba desde el suelo, escupiendo el frio césped por la boca_. -¿por qué me soltaste?.

 _-_ jaja pero Elicchi, no te iba a pasar nada estamos en el primer piso.- _sonreía haciéndose la desentendida.-_ apresúrate en entrar, puedes resfriarte.

 _-_ Mou Nozomi!.- _se sentó en el helado césped haciendo un mohín._

 _-_ Si sigues portándote tan mal no habrá parfait a la noche~ _.-sonrío burlescamente._

-¿eh?.- _miro alarmada a la pelimorada_.- Nozomi!

-jaja.- _se burlaba la pequeña rusa._

-Daddy~ esta domada~ - _acompañaba con las burlas a su tía, quienes observaban la escena_.

-Ven Elicchi.- _le extendió la mano a su esposa_.- vamos a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Eres la mejor, non-chan.- _tomo a mano de su esposa para adentrarse de nueva cuenta a la residencia.-_ Vamos, chocolate para todas!

 _-_ si! /yes!.- _exclamaron ambas rubias._

-jeje mi Elicchi.- _tironeo de la mejilla de su esposa quien la miraba feliz_.- te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Non-chan.- _beso su mejilla_.- ¿vamos a preparar chocolate?

-Ayase Eri!.- _tomo la mano de su esposa quien iba riéndose por el reproche de su gran amor._

-Ayase Nozomi.- _comento la rubia molestando a su querida tanuki._

-Mom, daddy apresúrense.- _llamo la pequeña quien las llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina._

 _-_ Ya vamos Mari.- _miro a su esposa, se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios.-_ gracias por darme este hermosa familia, Nozomi.

 _La nombrada le sonrió pícaramente a su rusa para luego susurrarle_.- aún podemos aumentarla Elicchi~

-Harasho…-

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

La de cabellera rubia se alistaba en el recibidor de su casa, colocándose sus botas largas cual soldado soviético, acomodo su abrigo largo negro sobre sus hombros, dándole un rudo aspecto, se colocó el gorro de capitán ruso quien le había regalado su abuela.

-Harasho… estoy lista.- _toco cerciorándose que traía su pistola en su lugar_.- ahora a hablar con ella.- _comento lista para salir._

-Alto ahí, Ayase Eli.- _escucho la voz autoritaria de su mujer quien la había descubierto_.- ¿a dónde crees que vas y vestida de esa manera? .- _pregunto cruzándose de brazos._

-¡¿No-No-Nozomi?!.- _se puso nerviosa al verse descubierta a punto de saldar cuentas con la esposa de su hermana menor._

 _-_ Supongo que no ibas donde Yukiho-chan, ¿verdad?.- _miro acusatoriamente a la bailarina quien comenzaba a sudar frio._

-¿Eh? Jeje no, claro que no…- _trato de pasar desapercibida sus verdaderas intenciones.-_ solo estaba alistándome….para…para jugar con Mari, si, íbamos a jugar a los soldados y mafiosos _.- se rasco la mejilla nerviosa._

 _-_ MM… entonces, ¿qué haces aquí Elicchi? Si el cuarto de Maricchi, está por allá.- _señalo hacia su derecha mirando curiosa a la rubia quien la miraba temerosa._

Suspiro derrotada, ya buscaría la manera de escabullirse de su Nozomi, quien pareciera que siempre estaba un paso delante de ella.

 _-_ Iré a la habitación de Mari _.- se quitó las botas, para luego caminar por el pasillo de su casa con rumbo al lugar ya mencionado._

 _._

-¿Qué dices dia~? .- _comento la rubia, mientras estaba sentada de espalda.-_ sino hablas me comeré tu pudin o terminarás como kanan~.- _le señalo al delfín que se encontraba atado debajo de una rumba de almohadas._

El "padre" de familia se asomó con el umbral de la puerta observando atenta a que jugaba su hija, llamándole la atención a quien le hablaba.

 _La pequeña de risa gatuna giro su silla revelando su semblante, traía un sombrero como mafioso, mientras acariciaba su foca de felpa.-_ responde Dia~

-¿Mari?.- _vio como la pequeña levanto su vista para mirarla fijamente.-_ ¿con quién hablas princesa?

 _-_ Con dia~, daddy _.- apunto al animal de felpa que estaba frente de ella._

-¿Dia?.- _miro al animal curiosa, se quedó observando al pingüino de peluche que estaba atado frente a un pudin.-_ harasho…

-oh daddy, ¿por qué vistes así?.- _pregunto curiosa_.

-Para jugar con mi hija favorita.- _comento la rusa tomando en brazos a su pequeña hija quien sostenía su foca._

-Soy tu única hija, daddy.- _hizo un puchero enterneciendo a la mayor._

 _-_ La mejor _.- beso la mejilla de su pequeña quien se sonreía feliz ante la muestra de cariño._

-Y tú el mejor daddy, shiny!.- _abrazo a la bailarina quien sonreía._

\- entonces, te parece si vamos a ¿molestar a mamá?. _\- pregunto la rubia_

-let's go!.- _comento la pequeña, dirigiéndose junto a su papi a molestar a la tanuki quien estaba preparando la cena, de seguro ambas se iban a ganar un par de castigos, unos de los cuales la gran mayoría de las ex musas les temía._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 ***Cartas:** Bueno estas cartas cuando salen juntas (todas, 2 o más) puede interpretarse como "embarazo" , fertilidad, crecimiento, etc. Por si tenían dudas, obviamente quienes conozcan estos temas sabrán lo que me refiero, y no me salgan que eso no es así pues yo las leía :v

 **jaja qué les digo me divertí escribiendo esto, si me costo pero de la nada me imagine a Eri en esto y bam! xD Nuevamente a la gente que tiene al nozoeri como OTP una ENORME disculpa u.u no soy muy buena con ellas :c ni con nadie :V jaskjas ah se siente todo tan raro sin las ardillas u.u -inserte corazón roto bien emo-**

 **chicos/as de kokoro, muchas gracias por su buena onda! e.e claro todo comenzó por un OS y miren donde estamos juju! lamento si me demoro pero la imaginación llega de la nada xD y súmenle lo ocupada que he estado pero de que tendremos a todas las familias :D lo será!**

 **Saludos a mi amado LITTLE DEMONS SQUAD!**

 **Familias a votar: Kira / Nishikino / Toudou / Hoshizora / Minami-Nishikino / Ayase / Sonoda (ya saben el método de votación, limite 21/4 ) **

**_(recuerden que nozoeri como kotoumi saldrán como acompañamientos si son muy votadas, junto a la familia que no tenga capitulo, es decir se darán prioridad aquellas que aun no tienen cap propio :D )_**

 **Respondiendo sus review's:**

· **Umimaki:** gracias por votar

· **shiro:** oke~ anotado~

 **· Fedora force** : quien iba a pensar que mi bella senpai Riko-kyum~ iba a tener una cuenta tan varonil :v love u! -inserte corazón de TH- xDD okeh cuando me toque hacer RinPana e.e te lo diré o quizás no muahahaha :B la verdad esperaba que me lo comentarás en el Squad o por whatsapp xd pero bueno se agradece su review º3º **pd: Cuida a nuestro bebé :D**

· **:** ud :'v esta desde el principio creo xD si ya sabemos quién le enseño el washi washi a mari, está en su sangre xD TODO en manos de Umi puede ser mortal 7u7 sino pregúntele a mi Kotorra

· **Alondra Scarlett:** ah pues si xD es dura de matar? Pues aquí entonces e.e mi intento de Nozoeri :c juju ahora fue la rusa quien dejo la escoba xDD pd: para cuándo ¿qué carajos? :v

· **TenaciousElixir:** de nada y gracias por leer y votar :D

 **. SoraYazawa:** nada puede contra el orgullo de una ardilla, ni un par de demonios xD ajska pobre buu buu desu wa~

 **· Panda-Chan:** jeje yo solo dije escoja la próxima familia, también comente que según votos o empates podrían salir más de una :v todo depende del desmadre de mi cabeza :B

 **· Alenon** : ajska u know!

· **Kuzunoha:** ajskajsa sus review me matan xDD pero si esto pasará entre las familias junto con la leyenda del demonio azul y del hara-shock, ajska xD quien sabe lo de maruxardilla sea canon e.e digamelas *w* quiero saber esas preguntas! Ah bueno le conteste una ya :B o no?

 **· Nicocchi17:** oh ud! Primero que nada gracias por seguir TH :D si sin esas expresiones no serían ellas n.ñ no tendría sentido para mi :'v

 **· Pasto:** e.e really? Jaja me hace sonrojar? e.e paciencia soy una mujer ocupada xD oh si lo será aún más e.e espero y creo, ajskas ay me sale tan raro el Nicomaki u.u me disculpo antes por si acaso :'v jsaksa ay wn gracias :D pastito-san

 **· Caher19Hyuga:** *u* de nada ~

 **·Kasumi701:** ay u/u gracias nya~ me hace sonrojar, casi no sale respondido su review :v jaska obvio viva el yohariko!

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho~**

 **nos leemos! kissus!**

 **Cambio & nya! **


	6. un desastre nº1

**hola~ este capítulo llego más rápido de lo que se esperaban, lo sé, jeje en fin siempre agradecer su buena onda gente! ah si recuerden que los personajes son sacados de sus contextos típicos solo con el fin de entretener, se aconseja "intentar leerlo con la voz del personaje" y una GRAN disculpa a la gente que tiene a este Shipp como OTP no soy buena con los shipps :'v**

 **sin más como siempre nos leemos en las "O.N" disfrute su lectura~**

 **advertencia: puede que este capitulo tenga algo de azúcar, después no diga que no le advertí.**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Un desastre Nº 1**

.

.

Era un tranquilo sábado, el cual estaba bastante agradable para ser aún invierno en la capital de Japón; en una gran residencia se encontraban la hija mayor junto a su "papá" en la sala de música, la cual era la predilecta de ambas.

La pelirroja escuchaba atentamente como su primogénita tocaba su yamatogoto, a pesar de llevar pocas lecciones la pelinegra era bastante talentosa y como no, sí el amor por la música parecía ser transmitido por los genes y sangre Nishikino.

-¿Qué opinas papá?. - _pregunto la sería pequeña, manteniendo su postura._

 _La doctora dejo escapar una sonrisa llena de orgullo._ \- bastante bien para sólo llevar 4 lecciones, Dia.

-Gra-gracias.- _miró un tanto dudosa la mayor_. - papá ¿podrías tocar algo de μ's?, por favor.

-Claro. – _sonrió e hizo un ademan para llamar a la menor_. – ven, siéntate a mi lado.

-Hai.-

.

.

...

-Piggy! mami eres increíble. - _comento bastante emocionada la pequeña._

-C-claro, no sólo soy la idol número uno de Japón. _\- sonrió_. - también soy la cocinera número uno.

-Ruby... Ruby quiere ser tan buena idol como mamá Nico lo es, me esforzaré en ello. - _hizo su pose característica_. - Gambaruby!

 _La pelinegra cedió ante la tierna escena, por lo que abrazó con mucho amor a su hija menor_. - sólo tu podrías superar a la gran Nico Nico Nii~.

-¿De verdad lo crees mami?.- _pregunto la pequeña de voz chillona._

-Nico está segura de ello, sólo la gran Nishikino Ruby, podrá superarla.- _sonrió orgullosa_.- después de todo es su amada hija.

-Hai!.- _abrazo a su la mayor con fuerza._ – Ruby Ruby Ru~ .- _imito el característico ya casi mantra de su madre, haciéndola sentir orgullosa.-_ ¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras?

 _Se limpió las lágrimas que bajaron de sus mejillas, para luego sonreírle a si hija_.- No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti mi pequeña Ruby, Bien, ahora llevémosle este delicioso pudín a Dia y a papi. - _comento mientras tomaba la bandeja con los postres._

-Si!. -

Dejaron la lujosa cocina para tomar rumbo hacia el cuarto favorito de su esposa e hija. Iban tarareando la famosa canción "nico puri" tranquilamente cuando comenzaron a escuchar una melodía conocida para ambas sobre todo para la de ojos rubí.

Se quedaron disfrutando de la canción desde el umbral de la puerta, tanto Dia como Maki no habían notado su presencia, ya que ambas estaban cantando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción, cuando la melodía termino la pequeña pelirroja aplaudió emocionada, haciendo que ambas tsunderes abrieran sus ojos totalmente sonrojadas.

-¿N-Nico-chan? ¿Ruby?. - _dijo la doctora con una voz un tanto aguda, algo que hizo reír a las presentes_.

-No es para tanto tomate, sigues siendo una niña Ma-ki-chan~…- _comentó divertida al ver la mueca que hacia su esposa._

-¿Ah? y tu una enana. - _tomó su mechón de cabello favorito, algo que hizo reír a la idol ya que estaba en lo cierto, ellas no habían cambiado mucho, solo habían madurado o eso intentaron_.

-Nishikino Maki, no comiences algo que no podrás ganar.- _dejo la bandeja en la mesita de la habitación para acercarse hacía su esposa y apretarle las mejillas._

 _La tsundere miro desafiante a su loli, sonriendo a penas mientras la contraria ejercía presión_.- Nifco-chafn, suéltaffme.

Ambas pequeñas miraban atentas la interacción de sus padres, se miraron cómplices ya que a ambas Nishikino se les había ocurrido la misma idea, bueno una que llevarían después de comer el delicioso pudin preparado por la aún idol.

.

-Les trajimos pudin, onee-chan, papi. - _dijo sonriendo la de coletas_.

-Gracias Ruby, mamá. - _recibió el pote entregado por la de orbes carmín, le dio una probada, saboreando gustosa del dulce_. - delicioso desu wa~

Comían tranquilamente el pudín en familia cuando a la menor jalo las prendas a su hermana quien comprendió la idea que tenía su imouto, le asintió para que comentara a sus progenitoras su petición.

-Papi, Mami. - _ambas presentes observaron curiosas a la menor_. - Ruby... Ruby quiere escuchar su canción. - _hizo un puchero haciendo ceder a sus progenitoras quienes le sonrieron enternecidas._

-Si no queda de otra. - _miro a la ojivioleta_. -cantemos tomate, para nuestras preciosas fans. - _le guiño el ojo._

-N-nani?!.- _suspiró_.-lo que digas "Idol number one". - _molesto a su esposa_.

-c-cállate y toca de una buena vez tomate. - _se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada, haciendo reír a las otras tres presentes._

-Hai, Hai!.- _la pelirroja comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, sonando una preciosa versión de la canción que compartían ambas._

Cantaron a dúo la primera estrofa haciendo una especie de coreografía que disfrutaban mucho las pequeñas.

-Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no?.- _canto la doctora mirando desafiante a la loli quien se acercó de la misma forma._

-"Socchi koso miteru desho!".- _contestó a su esposa provocadoramente._

-Socchi ga miru kara mirun datteba.- _le contesto siguiendo el juego la pianista._

-Ho-ra-! Yappari miteru janai!.- _se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo la coreografía, ya que su Maki debía seguir tocando el piano._

Las pequeñas aplaudían emocionadas la performance hecha por sus progenitoras, terminándose por unir al canto.

.

-Piggy eso fue muy lindo, Ruby está muy feliz gracias papi, mami.- _sonreía alegremente la de coletas._

-Sí su dueto es fantástico desu wa.- _comentaba la ojiaqua mayor._

-Gracias mis pequeñas.- _sonrió la tsundere idol, quien miró la hora en el reloj percatándose que si no se apresuraba estaría bastante retrasada con su compromiso._

-¿Nico-chan sucede algo?.- _pregunto la ojivioleta._

-No es nada tomatito, debo arreglarme para ir a la estación de radio.- _comento mientras recogía la vajilla._

-Deja ahí, yo recogeré, ve a cambiarte Nico-chan, no es como que me importe _.- tomo su mechón de cabello_.- pero no quiero que llegues tardes a tus compromisos.

 _La mayor sonrío, amaba el tsunderismo de su pelirroja, se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente_.- gracias, te amo Maki-chan~

-Y-yo también te amo Nico-chan…- _comento sonrojada, haciendo reír a sus hijas._

-Bien la gran Nico Nico Nii~ debe arreglarse para sus fans.- _comento mientras hacía su conocida pose, luego de ello se giró para salir del salón, siendo detenida por la voz de su esposa._

-Nico-chan…. ¿estas segura de ello?.- _pregunto la doctora un tanto preocupada_.- ¿de verdad vas a renunciar a ello?

-Si lo estoy, además no estoy renunciando solo quiero estar tranquila para poder cuidar de mis bellas princesas.- _se volteo para abrazar a sus hijas.-_ ellas son mis fans número 1, por lo mismo es que quiero tiempo.- _sonrío_.- además los medios no podrán librarse de la gran Nico~ seguiré como instructora de idols.

-Mami/ Mamá es la mejor!.- _dijeron alegremente la pequeñas._

-Cuando grande quiero ser una idol como mami.- _comento alegremente la pelirroja menor._

-Me parece bien Ruby.- _miro de reojo la sombría expresión que tenía su esposa_.- Dia ¿qué quieres ser cuando grande?

-Doctora, quiero ser como papá.- _comento como si nada con una sería expresión parecida a la de su progenitora._

-Ves Nico-chan.- _recogió la bandeja con los potes_.- vamos niñas a ver caricaturas mientras mamá se arregla.- _sonrío triunfante_

-Me las vas a pagar tomate.- _susurro observando como su esposa la miraba con un aire de superioridad, aquella apuesta que habían hecho sobre las futuras profesiones de sus hijas había sido ganada por la pelirroja._

 _._

 _._

…

-Mm…- _llevo su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba, algo que llamo la atención de sus hijas._

-¿Pasa algo papá?.- _pregunto curiosa la pequeña que estaba sentada a su costado derecho._

-No, no es nada Dia.- _dijo aun pensando_.

-Papi, Ruby quiere saber que pasa.- _comento la menor haciendo un puchero que enterneció a la tsundere._

-Les diré pero cuando mamá haya salido, ¿de acuerdo?.- _les susurro a sus hijas, haciendo un ademan con su mano simulando sellar sus labios, algo que fue correspondido de la misma manera por sus retoños._

El trio volvió a mirar la televisión, escuchando de vez en cuando el desastre que Nico hacía en la alcoba matrimonial.

.

Al cabo de 30 minutos bajo la idol, la cual se quedó observando lo que veían su amada familia, algo que le llamo la atención era que el trio estuviera mirando atentamente un programa de cocina, algo bastante curioso, sabiendo que su esposa no era para **nada** buena en ello.

-¿Maki-chan? ¿niñas?.- _pregunto curiosa._

Las nombradas se tensaron volteando a ver a la idol, la cual se veía bastante bien con el atuendo que estaba usando.

-Wow! Mami, te ves muy linda, cierto onee-chan, papi.- _comento la amante de las idols acercándose a la pelinegra para abrazarle._

-S-Si.- _apenas susurraron el par aludido, algo que hizo reír burlonamente a la de orbes rubí._

-Cierra la boca, tomate.- _rio_.- tampoco es como si no me hubieras visto así antes, baka

-Ni-Nico-chan, te ves muy linda.- _pensó en voz alta haciendo sonreír victoriosa a la de cabellera azabache_

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacen viendo un programa de cocina?.- _levanto una ceja curiosa_.- tampoco es como si pudieras cocinar "Darling" .- _dijo burlonamente molestando a su Maki._

-N-Nani?! T-tampoco es como si no pudiera con ello.- _se cruzó de brazos._

-Sí, si lo que digas.- _se acercó a la doctora para darle un corto beso en los labios_.- cuida a las niñas mientras no estoy.

Se alejó con rumbo a la puerta, siendo detenida por sus hijas quienes le jalaron las mangas de su suéter.

-Te acompañaremos hasta la puerta mamá.- _comento la mayor_.

-Bien.- _camino junto a sus bebés de la mano mientras sonría satisfecha, llegaron hasta el recibidor donde les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus pequeñas_.- pórtense bien, no hagan rabiar mucho a papi, si?

-Hai!.- _contestaron ambas._

\- que te vaya bien mami! Gambaruby!.-

La idol salió de su casa con rumbo a la radiodifusora, fuera de su "modesta" casa pudo notar como aquel auto oscuro la estaba esperando, se subió en el saludando al piloto.

-Lamento la demora, Nozomi.- _suspiró._ \- gracias por acompañarme en esto.

-Ara Nicocchi siendo honesta, eso sí que es raro.- _se burló_.- no te preocupes, no dejaría sola a la mascota de μ's.

-Oye!.- _inflo sus mejillas._

-jaja, vamos Nicocchi!.-

-Estúpido monstruo pechugón.- _susurro_.

-No me hagas detener el auto para darte tu castigo.- _comento divertida mientras observaba hacía el frente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

-Ugh…-

.

.

…..

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa una idea había cruzado por su mente, una que haría callar a su esposa, sonrío emocionada con ello. Espero que llegaran sus retoños para proponerles aquel plan.

-Dia, Ruby….- _llamo la atención de las ojiaquas_.- ¿podrían ayudarme en una sorpresa para mamá?

 _Ambas pequeñas sonrieron, asintiendo efusivamente_.- claro que si! Papi /papá

-Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina.- _comento alzando su puño._

.

-Papá… ¿qué haremos acá exactamente, desu wa?.- _pregunto curiosa la pelinegra mientras lavaba sus manos._

-No es obvio onee-chan, papi va a…. ¿Qué harás papi?.- _miro a la pelirroja quien tenía una mirada decidida._

-Cocinaremos pequeñas, le demostrare a su madre que puedo cocinar.- _miro a sus hijas quienes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas_.- así que cuando mamá llegue, la estaremos esperando con la bella sorpresa.- _comento confiada._

-Si! Ruby, Ruby quiere cocinar algo para mamá!.- _salto emocionada_.- podríamos hacer un pastel.

-¿Un pastel? No suena mal, ¿qué dices papá?.- _pregunto la pelinegra mientras buscaba en uno de los gabinetes inferiores un libro de repostería que guardaba Nico._

-Me parece bien.- _comento mientras tomaba los mandiles_.- tomen pequeñas, vamos a prepararle algo a mamá.

-Hai.- _ambas pequeñas se colocaron sus mandiles y lavaban sus manos_.

Maki coloco dos sillas en los cuales estarían sus hijas paradas ayudándole a cocinar, se aseguró que están sean seguras para sus bebés.

-Bien pequeñas, manos a la obra.- _comento mientras lavaba sus manos_.- ¿qué dice la receta Dia?

 _La seria pequeña comenzó a leer los ingredientes, cerciorándose que estuvieran todos.-_ tenemos las fresas.

-Ahí.- _señalo la de coletas_.

-Harina, mantequilla, huevos.- _leyó la pelinegra_.

-Listos, onee-chan.-

-polvos de hornear, ¿kirsch?.- _observo a su progenitora_.- ¿qué es eso papá?

-¿Kirsch? Veré.- _se acercó dónde estaba la menor para leer aquello que se refería_.- Creo que es un tipo de licor, olvida eso Dia, no lo usaremos, ustedes aún son muy pequeñas para beber.

-Buu buuu desu wa.- _susurro la pelinegra_

-Ruby quería probarlo papi.- _comento la pequeña haciendo un puchero._

-cuando sean mayores, cuando cumplan alrededor de 90 años.- _dijo autoritariamente._

-Piggy/ Ha~?.- _exclamaron las pequeñas_

-Continuemos.- _se acercó al bowl_.- ¿Qué debemos hacer primero hija?

-Dice que debes ablandar la mantequilla primero papá.- _comento._

-¿cómo se supone que haré eso?.- _pensó la pelirroja, observando detenidamente dicho producto._

La menor noto que su "padre" no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió ayudarle, ya que la mayoría de las veces ella hacía sido la asistente de mamá mientras cocinaban, horneaban entre otras cosas.

-Papi, debes usar esa espátula.- _comento señalando el elemento._

-¿Está?.- _tomo el objeto, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas pequeñas_.- bien, aquí voy.- _comenzó a aplastar los trozos de la mantequilla en el bowl, pensó que sería más fácil aquello pero le estaba costando trabajo._

-Mou! esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.- _ejerció tanta fuerza que apretó demasiado el objeto haciendo que este se partiera en dos_.- ¿E-e-esto debía pasar?.- _pregunto a su hija mayor quien negó con su cabeza._

-Papi, ¿Por qué no usas la batidora?.- _pregunto divertida la menor._

-Y-y hasta ahora me lo dicen! Mou!.- _suspiro._ \- Ruby…. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ambas pequeñas empezaron a reírse haciendo sonrojar a la tsundere quien recién había notado que la batidora estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ella en la isla* donde estaban cocinando.

-jah! Y-ya Dia, Ruby.- _tomo el bowl con la mezcla, para dejarlo bajo la batidora y que esta se encargará de ello._ \- ¿cuál es el siguiente paso, Ruby?

-Debes mezclar la mantequilla con la harina y dos tazas de azúcar.- _comento la pequeña, mientras ambas Nishikino le pasaban las tazas a su padre ya lista, solo debía añadirlas al recipiente._

-Bien concéntrate Maki…- _susurraba la mayor, vertiendo las tazas con mucho cuidado y concentración.-_ ahora solo debo encender esto para que mezcle.- _puso la maquina a máxima potencia, luego encendió la maquina acercándose para ver como esta funcionaba, haciendo que gran parte de los ingredientes saltaran directamente en su rostro y en parte de la cocina.-_ deténfganfla, agffiafufuby _.- movía sus manos en todas direcciones pidiéndole ayuda a sus dos pequeñas._

Su sería hija bajo de la silla rápidamente, se acercó corriendo al enchufe de la batidora para desconectarla. La tsundere mayor cayó de espalda, limpiándose la mezcla de los ojos y la boca.

-Agh, ¿están bien?.- _pregunto a sus pequeñas aun acostumbrándose a la luz_.- ¿Dia? ¿Ruby?

-Piggy!.- _exclamo la pequeña._

 _Aquel grito de su hija hizo que la doctora se levantara rápidamente para verla, para su desgracia se resbalo quedando de nueva cuenta sentada en el suelo. Si aquello no fuera de mala suerte el bowl con lo sobrante de la mezcla le cayó encima de su cabeza, escurriendo dicha base sobre su cabello_. -Waaaaah! Nani sore.- _exclamo con su voz demasiado aguda._

-Papá! _.- la mayor se acercó rápidamente hacia su progenitora para sacarle el recipiente de su cabeza_.- ¿estás bien?.

 _Suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano_.- definitivamente la cocina y yo no nos llevamos….

-Papi!.- _corrió la ojiaqua menor a ver a la mayor, la abrazo y le besó la mejilla_.- ¿así te sientes mejor, papi?

-Sí, gracias mi pequeña Ruby.- _beso de vuelta la mejilla de su hija menor, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su primogénita hacia un puchero_.- ven acá Dia.- _extendió su brazo hacía la nombrada quien se cruzó de brazos_.- jaja, no te hagas de rogar, ven.

 _La menor frunció el ceño para luego acercarse tímidamente a abrazar a la doctora_.- ¿papá seguiremos haciendo el pastel?

-uh.- _hizo un mueca_.- si, lo haremos.- _soltó a las menores para levantarse_.- me quito esto del cabello y comenzaremos de nuevo.

-Hai!.- _levantaron sus puños._

.

Después de haberse limpiado la cabeza la pelirroja junto a las menores Nishikino, se pusieron de nueva cuenta manos a la obra, esta vez las pequeñas eran quienes se encargaban de la mezcla.

-¿Papi puedes romper los huevos, por favor?.- _pidió la pequeña viendo que no podía romperlos._

-s-si.- _tomo uno de los huevos, lo golpeo en el borde del bowl con más fuerza de lo debido haciendo que el contenido de este cayera el piso.-_ nani sore!

-No tan fuerte papi.- _comento la pelirroja menor tratando de aguantar la risa.-_ debes hacerlo así más suave _.- tomo la mano de la mayor golpeando con menos fuerza logrando hacer una grieta en la cascara.-_ ¿ves _?_

-Vaya, gracias Ruby.- _dejo caer el contenido en bowl mientras repetía el proceso con su hija de voz chillona._

-Ruby sabe porque ayuda a mamá en la cocina.- _comento la pelinegra mientras leía las instrucciones del libro._

-¿Enserio?.- _pregunto la mayor teniendo un asentimiento por parte de sus dos hijas._

-Si! ahora lo que falta.- _comento la pelirroja mientras dejaba mezclar todos los ingredientes en la batidora, ahora con menor velocidad. Una cosa era cierta, cuando cocinaban tanto Ruby como Nico se volvían muy serias y concentradas._

.

Cuando esta estuvo lista, la colocaron en unos moldes para tener los 3 bizcochos, los cuales iban a ser colocados en el horno por la dueña de casa.

 _Tomo la puerta del horno sin un guante de protección quemándose un poco.-_ auch! Rayos este es más difícil de lo que pensé.- _suspiro._

-papá toma.- _la hija mayor le entrego un paño con el cual poder tomar la tapa del horno, deposito en el los 3 moldes para luego cerrarlo con cuidado._

-papi! Enciende la radio, mamá debe estar por salir en el programa.- _comento emocionada la menor._

-Sí, si ya voy.- _se lavó las manos, procurando mojar bastante la mano que por suerte no le ocurrió nada grave. Se encamino con rumbo al living para encender el equipo de sonido, colocando la emisora donde estaría hablando su esposa_.- están pasando sus canciones _.- pensó_.

.

-wah mami es muy genial.- _exclamaba la pequeña aspirante a idol_.- ¿onee-chan haremos conejitos?

-Ruby, suena genial desu wa, tú los haces y yo hago a papá.- _comento la seria pelinegra_ , _mientras amasaba con las manos el chocolate para modelar_.- los haremos con el chocolate blanco.

La doctora volvió a la cocina para seguir con su ardua labor de preparar un pastel junto a sus hijas.

-¿De qué hablan pequeñas?.- _observo de reojo a sus hijas, mientras estaba frente del horno vigilando a los bizcochos_

-Papá, hay que hacer la crema para el relleno.- _comento mirando como su "padre" entrecerraba los ojos mientras se acercaba al horno_.- los bizcochos no irán a ningún lado

-papi haremos figuras para el pastel de mami!.- _comento felizmente la menor_.- yo estoy haciendo conejitos, mientras onee-chan hace una pantera.

-oh ¿una pantera?.- _pregunto curiosa_

-Si porque es el animal de papá.- _comento sonrojada_.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del temporizador, quien les avisaba que los bizcochos ya estaban listos, la tsundere mayor los saco con cuidado para no quemarse, los dejo un rato enfriando mientras sus hijas terminaban los detalles de las decoraciones.

Una vez que estuvieron fríos, la pelinegra menor tomo la manga con el relleno de crema, mientras la pelirroja iba colocando fresas en su interior.

-Está quedando bastante bien, Dia, Ruby.- _comentaba la mayor mientras colocaba la tapa del segundo bizcocho._

-Hai, Ruby espera que a mami le guste.- _comento emocionaba, mientras Dia la miraba curiosa._

La mayor le hecho crema en la mejilla a la menor, quien tomo parte de la crema que quedaba en el recipiente con una espátula, comenzando así a vestirle crema a su hermana en la nariz como venganza.

-Eres mala onee-chan.- _comentaba divertida_.

-No sé de qué hablas Ruby.- _se hizo la desentendida, mientras colocaba otro poco de crema sobre el segundo bizcocho.-_ Ne papá puedes acercarte un poco _.- pidió a la mayor quien estaba emparejando a penas el ultimo bizcocho._

-¿Qué pasa Dia?.- _se acercó bastante a la menor, quien con la manga le hizo unos bigotes_.

-jaja pareces hombre.- _comento divertida mientras su hermana, le echaba brillo comestible en su blanco bigote.-_ Mr Nishikino.

-Piggy que guapo papi.-

-jaja muy graciosas.- _sonrió_.- acabemos luego el pastel para mamá.

Continuaron con su labor, luego de rellenar y glasear el pastel, las pequeñas colocaron los adornos hechos con chocolate.

-Esta es mami.- _dijo la pelirroja pequeña mientras colocaba un conejo con orejas negras que tenía moñitos rojos en ellas_.- esta es onee-chan.- _acomodo un conejo con orejas negras más pequeño, el cual en las orejas tenía los mismo adornos que usaba la ojiaqua._

-Este es papá.- _comento la mayor, mientras depositaba una sería pantera roja_.- y esta es Ruby.- _dejo el ultimo conejo pequeño que tenía sus orejas abajo como si fueran coletas, en su cabeza llevaba un pequeño moño._

-quedo muy lindo.- _exclamo la pequeña amante de los dulces_.

-Sí, bastante bien _.- comento la pelirroja._

-deberíamos limpiar este desastre.- _comento la pequeña de ceño fruncido._

-piggy!.- _dijo la pequeña alertando a sus acompañantes.-_ olvide poner el tomate _.- busco el tomate hecho de chocolate, el cual coloco en el hocico de la pantera._

-No nos asuste así Ruby.- _comento su hermana._

-Ni me lo expliquen, entendí la indirecta.- _comento la tsundere con una expresión cansada, se acercó a la pequeña de coletas.-_ así que un tomate para la pantera, eh? Pequeña traviesa _.- dicho aquello comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la menor quien reía._

 _-_ jaja onee-chan ajaj a-yu-da _.- comento entre risas la amante de las idols._

La pelinegra tomo las dos de las mangas de colores, las cuales comenzó a lanzárselas a su progenitora y a su hermana.

-Dia!.- _se cubrió lo que pudo con sus brazos_.

-Eres mala onee-chan.- _se escondió detrás de la isla, mientras su hermana seguía lanzándole crema de color rojo y amarillo a su papá, manchando de paso varios de los blancos gabinetes de la cocina. La más bajita con cautela tomo la manga de color rosa, para luego salir de espalda a su hermana para lanzarle crema._

-Ruby, atacas por la espalda.- _se giró molesta la pequeña de cabellera oscura, arremetiendo contra la joven de coletas, regando por varias partes de la cocina de crema._

La progenitora de ambas logro escabullirse observando el gran desastre que están dejando sus hijas por lo que tomo el paquete de harina, atacando a las menores por igual, aquella contienda entre las Nishikino duro varios minutos en los cuales la cocina del hogar quedo hecha un mega desastre, la doctora estaba segura que su amada Nico-chan la iba a castigar por ello. ( _Autor: uds saben cómo 7u7_ )

La pelea fue detenida por el sonido del celular de la tsundere lo que llamo la atención de todas, la pianista con bastante temor contesto:

-Tomate, ya voy camino a casa.- _comento una feliz pelinegra_.- espero que no hayan hecho ningún desastre en mi ausencia.

-N-n-n-nani!?.- _grito_.- c-claro que no, Nico-chan, bien entonces te esperamos con las niñas, je je.- _comenzó a sudar frio al escuchar que su conejita venía ya para su morada._

-¿por qué suenas tan nerviosa?.- _pregunto_.- bueno es típico en ti, debo colgar, llego en 10 minutos "Darling".- _comento burlesca._

-No empieces enana.- _contraataco._

-ya veremos tomate, a ver si dices aquello en la noche _.- comento un tanto ofuscada, haciendo reír a la pelimorada quien iba conduciendo el auto_.- cállate Nozomi! Arg… nos vemos.- _sin más colgó la llamada._

-Niñas viene mamá.- _dijo aterrada_.- Dia, Ruby a limpiarse, olviden la cocina, ya veremos cómo huir de esto más tarde, vamos rápido!.

-H-Hai!.-

En menos de 5 minutos ambas menores junto a la mayor estaban más presentables, se organizaron para decorar la sala donde comerían el pastel, Maki se encargó del té, mientras las menores le ayudaban a colocar los cubiertos y platos, adornaron primordialmente en tono rosado con pequeños toques de rojo, en el centro de esta estaba el pastel hecho por el trio, todo se veía muy característico de su familia, estaba preciso, simple pero con toques elegante.

.

.

…

-Estoy en casa.- _se escuchó en el recibidor del aquel gran hogar, ambas infantes corrieron a saludar a la recién llegada quien las abrazo_.- ¿Maki dónde está?

-En el comedor esperándonos mamá.- _dijo la sería._

-¿por qué esta allá Dia?.- _pregunto curiosa_.

-Es una sorpresa mami.- _le siguió la joven de coletas_.- ven vamos mami.- _tomo de la mano a la idol, guiándola hacia la habitación mencionada._

Cuando llegaron al lugar la mayor quedo impresionada de como lucia el lugar, de las decoraciones hasta que su mirada se topó con algo en especial.

-Bienvenida, buen trabajo Nico-chan.- _dijo la tsundere mientras le entregaba una flor de quien sabe dónde la saco._

-Gracias Maki-chan, Niñas.- _les sonrió al trio._

-Hicimos un pastel para ti mami.-

-¿hicimos? ¿Lo hicieron ustedes tres?.- _pregunto curiosa._

-Si mamá, cocinamos con papá, además.- _señalo los adornos sobre el pastel_.- esas figuras las hicimos con Ruby.

-Quedaron muy lindas, jaja porque la pantera muerde el tomate, jaja ya entendí.- _comenzó a reírse, haciendo de paso sonrojar a la doctora quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido_.- ¿qué no vas a negar que esta genial?

 _Suspiro_.- no lo niego, está muy lindo.

-Vaya Maki-chan siendo honesta~.- _molesto._

-Mira quien lo dice.- _contraataco._

-¿qué dijiste cabeza de tomate?.-

Las hijas de ambas solo se quedaron observando como sus padres de nueva cuenta empezaban una discusión ambas se rodaron sus ojos.

-lo que escuchaste chibi-chan.- _dijo la doctora al borde de la risa_.

-Jum, esta vez te lo dejo pasar porque quiero probar el pastel hecho por las hijas de la mejor idol.-

-También son mis hijas!.-

-Ya vamos a comer mejor.- _opto por dejar de discutir y degustar de la bella sorpresa que la habían hecho 3 de sus seres más queridos._

Comieron tranquilamente, de vez en cuando gastándose bromas o contiendas entre ambas, algo que termino por hacer reír a sus hijas quienes a veces se dicaban a jugar con los conejos mientras sus progenitoras seguían en lo suyo.

-Recogeré los platos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de esta maravillosa sorpresa.- _con ello se retiró con rumbo a la cocina._

-Dia, Ruby, rápido escapemos por la puerta de atrás.- _dijo rápidamente la doctora quien se levantó apresurada junto con sus hijas._

 _De pronto de la cocina se escuchó un fuerte grito_.- Nishikino Maki, Dia, Ruby!.

-Corran!.- _dijo mientras las tres salieron corriendo como almas quien se las lleva el diablo, tratando de escapar de la idol quien iba corriendo con un sartén en la mano._

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

Una adolorida doctora se encontraba recostada en su cama matrimonial viendo televisión, aquello fue interrumpido por el ya conocido sonido mensaje de su grupo "Soldier Game"

 **Eri:** ¿Están?

 **Maki:** ¿Qué sucede Eri?

 **Umi:** si, ¿pasa algo?

 **Eri:** algo así, por cierto lindo pastel Maki, no pensé que cocinaras algo sin incendiar la cocina, jaja

 **Maki:** Nani sore?! C-claro que puedo.

 **Umi:** según lo que me comento Kotori, las niñas te ayudaron, por ende es crédito de ellas que no se quemara su casa.

 **Maki:** Si, fue trabajo en equipo, espera, qué?! Tú también Umi!? mou!

 **Eri:** el amor cambia a las persona, sino tenemos el bello ejemplo de nuestra querida Umi, quien hasta serenata le llevo a Kotori.

 **Umi:** E-Eri!

 **Maki:** jaja si, Umi es una romántica cuando se trata de Kotori, por cierto Eri, ¿qué necesitabas?

 **Eri:** Harasho, casi lo olvido, necesito su ayuda.

 **Umi:** claro, dinos en que podemos ayudarte.

 **Maki:** por supuesto.

 **Eri:** Necesito "hablar" seriamente con alguien.

 **Maki:** ¿Cómo así?

 **Umi:** No comprendo.

 **Eri:** tan densas como siempre, lo que les quiero decir es que, necesito que me ayuden a darle un escarmiento a alguien por haber hecho algo que no debe.

 **Maki:** E-eh?! Tu eres igual de densa! Bien, no es como que me importe pero cuenta conmigo.

 **Umi:** concuerdo con Maki, llevaré mi shimnai.

 **Eri:** Harasho, luego les hablaré para que quedemos de acuerdo, ahora las dejo Nozomi me está vigilando.

 **Maki** : y eras tú quien molestaba a Umi.

 **Umi:** sus palabras la traicionan, bien, estamos en contacto con respecto a ello.

 **Eri:** Hecho, eso sí, discreción

 **Maki:** bien, buenas noches.

 **Umi:** buenas noches

 **Eri:** cuídense, buenas noches.

Dejo su móvil sobre la mesa de noche, cuando escucho una voz conocida, que sonaba un tanto molesta.

-¿con quién hablabas tanto tomate?.- _la loli miraba interrogativamente a la menor_.

-Con Eri y Umi, quedamos en salir.- _comento despreocupadamente._

-oh, entonces está bien.- _sonrió lascivamente la mayor, algo que hizo a la tsundere entrará a la defensiva.-_ Ma-ki~-chan~.

-¿N-N-Nico-chan?.- _comenzó a sentirse intimidada._

-Es hora que pagues lo que has hecho, tomate~ _.- comento mientras se lanzaba sobre la menor_.

-Eh! iah!, no! Nico-chan~!.- _grito adolorida la pelirroja a sabiendas de lo que haría su esposa como castigo, si esa definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche para ella._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

*Islas: hace referencia al mesón que por lo general esta apartado, o de manera central en una cocina con distribución perímetral, cabe señalar que existen algunos que están anexados o sacado a algún tipo de gabinete.

 **pues la verdad este capitulo tiene mucho azúcar, me gustó que maki esta más madura y pueda ser "honesta" con sus retoños~ y chan chan chan~~ ¿qué tramara nuestra rusa? ¿quién será aquel individuo? x'D necesitaremos llamar a la funeraria? xD**

 **#Hiromipuedeescribirsinincluirardillas jasjkasa :'v las extraño joder!** **bueno de nueva cuenta lo siento si este capitulo no era lo que esperaban o maté su OTP u.ú jeje**

 **Familias a votar: Kira / Toudou / Hoshizora / Minami-Nishikino _(limite a votar 07/05) eso no quiere decir que saldrá rápido, trabajo en ello cada vez que tengo algo de tiempo :v_**

 *** Ayase / Sonoda / Nishikino = saldrán de apoyo o mencionadas dependiendo del contexto del capitulo.**

 ** _bueno cabe señalar que para ello adoptaremos la siguiente modalidad:_ Ejemplo: Kira + Sonoda (si es que gustan o votan por ellas)**

 **Respondiendo review's:**

 **Gracias a por votar:** Sparki128, aaronstoon42, shiro.

 **·Y07:** e.e enserio? Jeje si esa era la idea sacarlas un poco del contexto habitual aunque trato de darle una vista más cómica, y gracias por votar, espero que le guste el cap.

 **·Yohan2000:** jeje yo también pero Nozomi llego antes de que la rusa saliera, pero quien sabe que pueda hacer la doña junto al Trio soldier juju y gracias!

 **·PileMimo:** jajaja si a mi igual, gracias por votar! Cuídese también usted~ saludos desde las tierras movidas :v pinche país buena para bailar.

 **· Madeline:** gracias por votar y como es ficción diré: "la magia del yuri" o puede que nuestros papis sean futas, no lo sé, los dejo a la imaginación de mis queridos lectores :D que le den la interpretación que más les parezca.

 **·Panda-chan:** jaja e.e usted cree? Y pues no muera e.e aún quedan familias por conocer y situaciones "x"

 **· Fedora Force** : ella! La forcé :v jaska Riko-kyum~ no me saques del personaje :c era secreto mi identidad. Uff si ese grupo hablará e.e chan chan, jajaja fue divertido imaginar a mari como el padrino xD lo peor es que ese atacaso artístico llego en la noche cuando hablaba con ustedes en el wsp del Squad xDD cuide a nuestra hija, mi Kotori Hanamaru Ámbar owo mi futura diseñadora.

· **TenaciousElixir:** e.e wii! Jaja ahí no sé, ellas no pierden el tiempo jajaja practican a diario :v jaja quien sabe más adelante que pueda suceder.

· **Camay:** hahah don't worry I understand.

 **· Tox1n:** como siempre gracias e.e y tada~ he acá los Nishikino

· **Alenon:** ajskajsa u know! Y si sé que quieres a los minami, me lo recuerdas a cada minuto que puedes.

 **· Nicocchi17:** jajaja xDD pues parece que no, o al menos pensó que iba a ver las figuras pero eri solo trago y trago como si no hubiera mañana xDDD Si, las familias de a poco van aumentando. De hecho según el protocolo de la familia Ayase es que siempre debe haber un chocolate de emergencia en caso de Hara-shock, claro sólo Mari y Nozomi saben en qué parte del congelador está oculto. Según este omake ud es libre de juzgar si la Rusa se desquitará con Yukiho xDD

 **· Pasto:** jaja que mala es usted césped-san xDD como se ríe de la desgracia de la rusa, mala po muy mala. Pues creo que es natural después de todo son un matrimonio nya ewe de Eri no sé qué podemos esperar y según lo que hablo con Maki y Umi pues….

 **· Danael-chan** : e.e oh que maldad la suya al reírse de Eri, juju si sería interesante saber cómo reacciono Umi al enterarse de Yoshiko, claro por qué recuerde Maru es adoptada pero ni se nota :v

 **· Kuzunoha:** de hecho llego justo xDD aunque depende a veces igual considero los votos de las personas, mi maldad no es tanta en ese caso xDD si pues es que es complicado y yo también haría lo mismo ewe juju Yoshiko saco eso de Kotori estoy segura, y sobre sus preguntas pues: 1.- creo que se sabrá más adelante e.e , 2.- no sabe en qué parte está escondido, además que ella tiene algunos de contrabando aunque ya Nozomoo la descubrió , 3.- jajaja no lo sé, habrá que averiguarlo, 4.- de un principio si pero luego e.e se termina el comercial nya :v , 5.- lo dudo estamos hablando de una pequeña inocente de 4 años de edad, dudo que sepa algo como eso. Y no se preocupe me gusta leer todo lo que dejan las personas que siguen este "fic" y por supuesto responderles a cada uno.

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho~ que tengan un agradable fin de semana!**

 **Cambio & Buu buu desu wa!**

 **pd: este capitulo fue inspirado por uno de los fic de kone, saludos !**


	7. Shi-ata-ke

**hola ha llegado capitulo para ustedes! :3 jeje bueno cabe señalar que este capitulo contiene dos shipps, si lo que leyó! Dos shipps jaja xD una disculpa para quienes los tengan como OTP y bueno, ya saben que los personajes son sacados de sus típicos contextos con el fin de entretenernos,**

 **nos vemos en las Orange's notes!~**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Shi-ata-ke!**

 **.**

 **.**

Un bello y fresco sábado invernal en el país del sol naciente, algo que se podía percibir hasta en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, donde había bastante movimiento desde muy temprano, típico de este tipo de lugares tan concurridos.

-Ah que viaje tan agotador.- _comento una rubia que usaba unos anteojos oscuros._

-Ara~ pensé que nunca volveríamos.- _dijo una pelinegra quien acomodaba su abrigo_.

-Dejen de quejarse y vamos a buscar las maletas de una buena vez.- _comento una pelicastaña_.- debemos apresurarnos, Takeda-san nos está esperando en el auto.

-Tan seria y responsable como siempre, te pareces un poco a Eri-san y Umi-san.- _molesto la rubia a la más alta._

\- Ja ja no gracias enana…te creo Umi-san pero Ayase-san, no…- _dijo indignada_.- aún tengo una competencia pendiente con ella.- _apretó su mandíbula al recordar aquello._

-Cariño no deberías ser tan terca.- _regaño la pelinegra a su esposa_.- Definitivamente son iguales.- _pensó._

-Solo apresúrense…- _suspiro molesta, dirigiéndose a recoger sus maletas._

Luego de tomar sus valijas las tres salieron hacía el estacionamiento buscando el lujoso auto de la agencia que las estaba esperando, lo encontraron rápidamente ya que esté sobresalía del montón. Se subieron, saludaron al conductor quien de inmediato comenzó a conducir con rumbo a sus hogares.

-Takeda-san, ¿está listo lo que le pedí?.- _pregunto la castaña, quitándose la peluca rubia._

-Si Ms. Kira, pasaremos a buscarlo de camino a su hogar.- _comento el hombre de mediana edad, mirándola por el retrovisor._

-¿Esta vez qué le pediste enana?.- _dijo la pelimorada quitándose también la peluca y los accesorios que usaba para ocultar su identidad._

 _-_ Tal vez sea algo para jugar con Honoka-san.- _dijo burlonamente la castaña quien ya se había desprendido de su peluca._

 _-_ Q-qué cosas insinúas Anju! Claro que no es eso, es un regalo que quiero darle a Chika-chan _.-comento sonrojada._

 _-_ Ara~ haré como que te creo Tsu…- _sonrió divertida ante los pucheros que hacía su amiga y compañera de grupo._

 _-_ Mou Anju!.-

.

.

… _._

 _-_ Vamos Kanan-chan, debemos despertarla _.- comento una pequeña de cabellera naranja._

 _-_ Chika-chan no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo de esta manera _.- le reprocho la infante de ojos violetas._

 _-_ Descuida mami no se molestará _.- sonrió divertida mientras se subía a la cama matrimonial de la dueña de casa quien dormía despreocupadamente._

 _-_ Bien…has lo que quieras _.- dijo subiéndose también con la ayuda de la ojirubí._

Ambas pequeñas observaron como la madre de la amante de las mikans, se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo mientras babeaba la almohada, balbuceando algunas palabras mientras sonreía bobamente.

-Eres igual a tu madre.- _pensó la menor de cabellera cobalto, observando de reojo a la otra menor._

 _-_ Despierta mami!.- _dijo la menor al minuto de lanzarse sobre la ex school idol._

 _-_ Ugh….- _abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el peso de la infante sobre sí._

La de orbes violetas juró ver el espíritu de la mayor salir por su boca ante el repentino ataque de la hiperactiva pelinaranja.

 _-_ itai Chika-chan….- _se giró para abrazar a la molestosa menor, comenzando así a hacerle cosquillas.-_ te atrape malvada, ya veras

\- ya mami jaja….no más, suéltame jaja _.- se revolvía en la cama de su madre mientras esta la atacaba._

-sí, lo afirmo son demasiado iguales.- _pensó la pelimorada observando la escena_ , _llamando la atención de la Chef._

 _-_ Ah y tienes una cómplice, ven acá Kanan-chan.- _dijo acercándosele a la Toudou quien no alcanzo a huir siendo derribada por la más grande quien también la ataco haciéndole cosquillas._

 _-_ Tia Honki jaja, ya…jaja…me rindo _…- pataleo la menor._

-Nani nani? No te escuche.- _siguió haciéndole cosquillas_.

-me rindo jaja chika-chan… ayuda jaja.- _seguía siendo atacada por la mayor, derramando lagrimas por sus ojos._

La hiperactiva menor salto sobre su madre, quien la esquivo sin problemas, la menor cayó sobre la pelimorada haciéndole una perfecta plancha al mejor estilo lucha libre.

-jeje, tengo hambre… ¿vamos a preparar algo pequeñas?.- _comento alegremente al ver a las dos pequeñas traviesas abatidas en su cama._

-Hai! Mami quiero jugo de mandarina.- _salto felizmente la pelinaranja en la cama de sus padres, como si nada, siendo que hace pocos segundos atrás había estado estirada knockout sobre la infante Toudou._

-Hehe no tienes que decírmelo Chika-chan, ya lo sé.- _bajo a las pequeñas de la cama caminando con ellas hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno._

-Vamos Kanan-chan unas carreras hasta la cocina.- _propuso la chica mikan._

-Hecho.-

Ambas menores comenzaron a correr hacía el lugar ya mencionado, haciendo reír a la ojiazul por las locuras de las dos infantes, sin duda los días que ha pasado Kanan en el lugar ha aumentado la alegría e hiperactividad de su pequeña mikan.

.

.

….

Luego de comer un no tan nutritivo desayuno las menores junto a la pelijengibre fueron al living del hogar Kira para relajarse jugando videos juegos.

 _-_ qué bueno estuvo el desayuno ah _…- reposaba echada completamente sobre el sofá, sobándose su estómago._

 _-_ Tía Honki, no deberías acostarte después de comer _.- dijo la seria menor quien iba ganándole la partida a la hija de la nombrada._

 _-_ Mm…Yukiho trae té _.- comento somnolienta._

 _-_ Mami, tía Yukiho no está acá _.- dijo su hija._

 _-_ Ahre?.- _se giró despreocupadamente creyendo que se encontraba en su cama pero para su mala fortuna cayo del sillón haciendo reír a las dos pequeñas.-_ hya!

 _-_ Ves tía eso le pasa por estar de holgazana _.- expreso la Toudou quien miraba divertida a la mayor._

-je je je.- _sonrió despreocupadamente sentada en el suelo mientras sobaba su nuca y sacaba su lengua.-_ oh ya sé! ¿Qué tal si jugamos con el juego de karaoke?

 _-_ Sí, si, si! Quiero cantar _.- comento la pelinaranja menor saltando sobre la alfombra del lugar._

 _-_ Sería divertido _.-sonrió la de cabellera cobalto._

 _-_ Hagámoslo! _.- dijo la mayor subiendo su pie en la baja mesa de centro, haciendo una pose de guerra._

 _-_ Hai!.- _las menores alzaron sus puños acompañando las extrañas ocurrencias de la pelijengibre._

 _._

La ojiazul instalo el karaoke, sacó los tres micrófonos dejándolos sobre la mesa, se aseguró que todo estuviera conectado y listo para su gran batalla de karaoke.

-Kanan-chan, Chika-chan ya está listo, jeje pueden elegir que quieren cantar.- _les sonrió_.

-Yo primero!.- _comento la pequeña mikan._

La mayor se dirigió rumbo a la cocina para preparar algunos aperitivos para su entretenida mañana y tarde.

-¿quieres cantar Chika-chan?.- _pregunto la de cabellera larga a su amiga de la infancia._

-mm…- _se cruzó de brazos pensando._ – ah! Ya se algo de u's.

-Chika-chan se pronuncia μ's.- _dijo divertida la de orbes morados_.- Si Dia te escuchará de seguro te mata.- _pensó._

-Ehehehe…- _sonrió divertida mientras hacia una giño._

 _-_ y ¿qué cantamos? _.-se llevó su mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando algo._

 _-_ Mmm….¿no brandsu girls?.- _leyó la lista de canciones que estaba en la memoria del karaoke._

-Oh es buena idea _…-_

Escucharon el guitarreo inicial de la canción, cantaron la canción con mucha alegría sobre todo la pelinaranja quien interpretaba las partes de su madre, la hiperactiva menor se subió al sofá saltando sobre el mientras cantaba.

-Oh yeah!.- _cantó la ojirubí mientras kanan tocaba una guitarra invisible._

Lo que ambas infantes desconocían era que estaban siendo grabadas por la chef que estaba oculta sonriendo divertida, quien tentada se unió al canto de las menores, imitando el famoso desmayo que tuvo aquella vez en esa canción hace casi 10 años atrás.

-jajaja eso fue increíble mami.- _dijo la menor._

-Si tia Honki, eres super genial.-

-Jeje Faito dayo!.- dijo haciendo su típica pose.

Las tres estaban jugando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon ruidos extraños en su hogar, algo que alarmo a las presentes.

.

-Hey enana ¿estas segura de esto?.- _pregunto la más alta a la castaña que trataba de ingresar a su propio hogar como si de un ninja se tratase_.

\- Claro que sí, quiero sorprenderlas…- _dijo confiada la castaña mientras se ocultaba en el jardín_.- Anju ten, cuídalo.- _le entrego una cajita la cual contenía el presente para su hiperactiva hija._

 _-_ Tsu… creo que es ridículo _.- comento la de cabellera semi ondulada._

 _-_ yo también lo pienso enana, lo más seguro es que igual las sorprenderemos, Honoka-san ni las niñas están enteradas de nuestro regreso.- _comento sería la de orbes aqua_.

-Vamos Erena, Anju no sean aguafiestas.- _comento un tanto mosqueada.-_ Sólo apéguense al plan quieren.-

.

-¿Mami? ¿Q-Qué fue eso?.- _pregunto un tanto temerosa la menor de ojos rubí._

-Niñas no quiero alarmarlas pero al parecer alguien entro al patio.- _dijo con un semblante serio, algo poco visto en ella_.- es mejor que estemos preparadas.

Las menores fueron a buscar algo para detener al ladrón que se había logrado colar en la residencia Kira. Honoka tomo una de las escobas, mientras Chika tenía en sus manos un cucharon y una cacerola en la cabeza, la pequeña Toudou por su parte tenía dos espátulas en sus manos, todas estaban listas para interceptar al maleante.

Las tres escucharon unos murmullos cerca de la entrada, se acercaron silenciosamente hacía ese lugar, escondiéndose en ambos costados de la puerta principal esperando así interceptarle, pero al parecer este malhechor no venía solo.

La ojiazul le hizo una señal a ambas pequeñas para que estuvieran listas ante cualquier adversidad, quienes asintieron poniéndose en posición de ataque.

.

-Shtt! guarden silencio o podrían arruinar la sorpresa. – _comento la ojiverde tomando el pomo de la puerta de su casa._

Sus acompañantes asintieron sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de la castaña, ambas en cierto modo disfrutaban con las locuras que hacía la líder de su grupo y amiga de años.

 _-_ bien aquí vamos….- _murmuro mientras giraba la perilla, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente._

 _-_ Ahora!.- _grito la ex musa, dándole la señal a las pequeñas para atacar al ruin ladrón._

Las menores golpearon las piernas y abdomen de la castaña quien se doblego por el dolor, para luego todo se le viniera a negro por el impacto en la cabeza que recibió por parte de su esposa.

-Tsu!.-

 _-_ Enana!.-

 _-_ Ahre? Tsu-chan...- _dijo sorprendida la chef dejando de lado la escoba, se agacho para ver el estado de su esposa quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe._

 _-_ Papi!.- _llamo la chica mikan.-_ mami, matamos a papi _.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

La sería pelimorada se acercó para ver la condición de su amiga más baja, se cercioro que sus signos vitales estuvieran correctamente antes de comunicarle a ambas pelinaranjas que estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

 _-_ Honoka-san, ella está bien sólo está desmayada _.- comento calmando los ánimos de las pelinaranjas.-_ deberíamos recostarla en el sillón para que descanse _._

 _Asintió mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su esposa.-_ tienes razón Erena-san, gracias. _–_

La nombrada tomo en sus brazos a la más baja llevándola hacía el living del hogar, la seguía de cerca la oijazul y la hija de ambas.

-Kanan-chan.- _llamo la bella mujer de ojos violetas a su pequeña, mientras dejaba con cuidado la caja en el suelo_.- ven tesoro

La menor corrió a abrazar a su madre que no veía hace un par de meses, lloro de felicidad al sentir el tacto de su progenitora, algo poco visto en la seria pequeña.

-Te extrañe mamá.-

-Yo igual tesoro, mejor entremos está un poco fresco acá.- _la pelicobre beso la cabeza de su retoño para luego tomar la caja, mientras con la otra mano sostenía la de su hija, ambas se dirigieron hacía el living donde se encontraban las demás._

.

.

….

La hiperactiva menor se apoyó en el sofá observando a su papi quien descansaba después de ese ataque que ella misma lo buscó.

 _-_ Esta vez te la ganaste enana _.-dijo la pelimorada observando a su amiga._

 _-_ jeje creo que es típico de tsu-chan después de todo _.- sonrió la ojiazul, una sonrisa que desapareció cuando noto que su amada castaña tenía un raspón en su frente.-_ iré por el botiquín.

-Tía Erena ¿papi está bien?.- _pregunto la amante de las mandarinas_.

-Sí, sólo está desmayada.- _respondió la mayor a la pequeña curiosa_.

-Aah~.- _le pico las mejillas a la castaña quien frunció el ceño.-_ papi, papi despierta.

-Chika-chan, papi no va a despertar así.- _le comento la ojivioleta quien se encontraba sentada en el otro sofá con kanan en sus brazos, quien estaba abrazando a su madre._

-Oh entonces.- _se subió a penas al sofá mirando maliciosamente a su progenitora_.- despierta papi!.- _salto sobre la ojiverde, haciéndola retorcerse ante el repentino golpe, de nueva cuenta había realizado una plancha pero esta vez fue contra su "padre"_.

-Guah~.- _expresó, luego de ello comenzó a quejarse ante el dolor de los golpes recibido. –_ ese… sí que fue un buen….ataque Chika-chan….- _dijo apenas regularizando su respiración._

 _-_ Papi despertaste _.- comento alegremente la menor abrazándola._

 _-_ Estoy de vuelta…- _sonrió la idol._

 _-_ Bienvenida papi _.-_

Las presentes sonrieron ante la escena que estaban presenciando, incluso Honoka había llegado a tiempo para presenciarla, algo que la hizo sonreír ante la hermosa muestra de cariño entre ambas Kiras, bueno muy al "Kira Style" como le llamaban ellas.

-Oh cierto, hay algo que tengo para ti, Chika-chan.- _sonrió._

-¿Qué es papi?.- pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

-Ves esa caja que está al costado de Anju _.- recibió un efusivo asentimiento por parte de su hija_.- ahí dentro esta, ve a verlo.

La menor se bajó rauda y velozmente, corrió hacía el otro sillón subiéndose de golpe con un gran salto algo que llamo la atención de todos, abrió con mucha emoción la tapa, y fue ahí cuando su cara se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Ahora qué le trajiste?.- _pregunto la dueña de casa a su esposa mientras le limpiaba la herida de su pronunciada frente._

-Algo que sé que le gustará.- _comento orgullosa._

-Es un perrito!.- _grito emocionada la menor llamando la atención de la otra infante quien se soltó de su madre para ir a ver al animal._

 _La menor saco el pequeño cachorro de la caja, abrazándolo con cariño.-_ gracias papi! Es lo mejor que me has dado.

-Oh que lindo, ¿puedo acariciarlo?.- _pregunto la Toudou_

 _-_ Claro que si _.- le comento enérgicamente, la pequeña se acercó para acariciar al peludo cachorro._

-Tsu-chan… - _susurro sorprendida observando de reojo a su esposa._

-No me reclames nada Honki, mírala como le brillan esos hermosos ojos que tiene.- _se excusó rápidamente.-_ Auch Honki eso duele _.-se quejó._

 _-_ Eso te pasa por cabeza hueca _.- le reprocho._

 _-_ Por idiota le suceden estas cosas. _\- comento la pelimorada._

 _-_ Hey! Erena _.-entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su esposa.-_ tú también eres despistada Honki.

 _-_ Tehe~ _.- sonrió sacando su lengua despreocupadamente._

 _-_ Y bien Chika-chan, ¿qué nombre le colocarás?.- _pregunto la de orbes violetas._

 _-_ Mm…¿Mikan?.- _se llevó una mano a su mentón mientras que con su otro brazo sujetaba al animal._

 _-_ Sí que te gustan las madarinas Chika-chan _..- se burló la otra menor._

 _-_ Chika-chan, no creo que sea perrita _.-dijo la ojiaqua._

 _-_ Oh hehe, entonces te llamaras….mmm…- _alzo el perro para observarlo de cerca._

 _-_ Pan, que se llame pan!.- _sugirió emocionadamente la pelijengibre._

 _-_ Honki, amor no creo que sea un nombre para una perro.- _le dijo divertida la ojiverde._

-¿Eh? Si es un buen nombre, ¿verdad Chika-chan?.- _hizo un puchero_.

 _-_ No sé mami, no tiene pinta de pan.- _comento la menor entrecerrando sus ojos.-_ ya sé!.- _grito emocionada.-_ tu nombre será Shitake!

-¿Shitake?.- _la miro confusa la pequeña ojivioleta._

 _-_ Es un buen nombre Chika-chan _.- comento su progenitora._

 _-_ EHH! _.- exclamo la pelijengibre, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-_ no he preparado el almuerzo.

 _-_ Honki, no nos asustes así.- _suspiró._

 _-_ Ya es un poco tarde _.- comento la ojiaqua mirando la hora que marcaba las 3:30 pm._

 _-_ Iré a preparar algo rápido.- _se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la cocina._

 _-_ Descuida Honoka-san, yo te ayudo _.- comento la de cabellera semi ondulada._

-Mmm..- _asintió felizmente.-_ vamos Anju-san.

.

.

…

Ambas prepararon algo rápido para comer en familia, después de todo los Kira's y Toudou's eran muy cercanos, siendo las comidas familiares bastantes recurrentes entre ellos. Por otro lado sus esposas ordenaron la mesa, alistaron a las menores en sus sillas, esperando que ambas madres sirvieran la comida.

-Ya mami ¿está listo?.- _pregunto la menor pelinaranja._

-Chika-chan sé paciente mamá y tía Honki hacen su mayor esfuerzo.-

-Pero tengo hambre….- _hizo un puchero_.

-Ya, vamos.- _escucharon la voz de la ojiazul que provenía de la cocina_.

.

Después de comer, se dirigieron hacía el living para charlar un poco, claro esta vez era los "padres" quienes lavaban los trastes en la cocina, mientras sus esposas e hijas se encontraban en dicho lugar.

-Dime Anju-san ¿qué tal la gira?.- _pregunto curiosa la chef._

-Bastante agotadora, pero una hermosa experiencia.- _sonrió._

-Lo creo.- _observo como las pequeñas le rascaban la panza al cachorro.-_ creo que fue buena idea que Tsu-chan trajera a shitake.

 _-_ Sí, Tsu se lamentaba bastante porque no sabía que traerle a Chika-chan _.- comento la mayor observando también la escena._

 _-_ Ya veo….- _noto como su hija abrazaba al animal mientras se acomodaba junto a kanan para dormir en la afelpada alfombra del hogar.-_ Anju-san mira…

 _-_ Se ven muy lindas _.- comento enternecida._

 _-_ Iré a traerles una manta.- _se levantó con rumbo al cuarto matrimonial, regresando a los pocos minutos.-_ ya está _.- arropo a ambas menores mientras la ojivioleta tomaba fotografías._

Las otras dos volvían de la cocina molestándose entre sí, algo que era bastante común entre ellas.

 _-_ Ves te dije que secaría más rápido que tú _.- comento victoriosa la castaña._

 _-_ Sólo fue por qué hiciste trampa, enana _.- dijo molesta la más alta.-_ Anju, Honoka-san ¿qué están haciendo? _.- pregunto curiosa al ver a las nombras sacando varias fotos con sus teléfonos celulares._

 _-_ Shtt!.- _hizo un ademán para que se callará la ojivioleta, quien les señalo que miraran hacía abajo, cuando hicieron aquello se encontraron con la enternecedora escena._

 _-_ Mi pequeña…- _dijo cariñosamente la ojiaqua._

 _-_ Vaya no sabía que tenías emociones _.- se burló, recibiendo una molesta mirada de la pelimorada.-_ sé ve tan adorable mi revoltosa Mikan.- _sonrió la castaña, haciéndose la desentendida._

-Son adorables nuestras pequeñas _.-continuó la señora Toudou._

-Creo que es lo mejor que hemos logrado en esta vida _.- dijo como si nada la Kira mayor.-_ Ojala nunca crecieran. _\- lloriqueo abrazando a su sería amiga quien también sollozaba ante aquello.-_ yo solo quiero que Chika-chan se quede pequeña para siempre….

 _-_ No quiero que Kanan crezca, menos que se case.- _continuo la pelivioleta.-_ no quiero ni saber que puede llegar a tener pareja….

-Mi Chika- chan…-

-Mi Kanan.-

 _-_ Y yo que pensaba que Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan eran sobreprotectoras _.- comento divertida la ex líder de las musas._

 _-_ Ni que lo digas Honoka-san, parece que Tsu y Erena no se quedan atrás, jaja.- _le acompaño en las burlas la ex modista de A-rise._

 _._

El teléfono de la chef interrumpió el divertido momento, se alejó un poco para atender la llamada.

 **-¿E-estás segura?.-** _se escuchó un tanto cortada la voz de la pelijengibre, algo que hizo sospechar a sus acompañantes quienes notaron lo pálida que se había puesto._

 _-_ Honki….- _corrió su esposa a cerciorarse que estuviera bien.-_ ¿qué pasa?

La nombrada abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta, la castaña le quito el teléfono para atender ella misma la llamada. Mientras sus amigas venían a ayudar a la ojiazul a reaccionar.

 **-¿Qué sucede?.-** _escucho atentamente al interlocutor.-_ **¿de verdad estas segura? Bien, trata de calmarte ¿si? Voy a buscarte de inmediato, así que trata de estar tranquila, sabes que esto te hará mal, espérame**.- _colgó el teléfono para luego suspirar frustrada._

 _S_ e acercó donde se encontraban las demás notando como Anju le daba agua a su amada musa _._ Erena quien la miro preocupada se apresuró a hablarle.

-¿Qué paso enana?.-

 _-_ Te contaré en el camino, ahora necesito que me acompañes a un lugar _.-dijo seria._

 _-_ Claro, vamos _.-miró a su esposa.-_ Anju cuida de Honoka-san y de las niñas.

-Vayan, yo me encargo.-

Las dos salieron rápidamente de la morada Kira con rumbo desconocido aun para la Toudou, claro que Tsubasa en el camino le comentaría la situación.

.

-Honoka-san, ¿te sientes mejor?.- _pregunto con aire maternal_.

-Mm… - _asintió_.- es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Descuida, es normal supongo.- _comento otorgándole una cálida sonrisa_.

-Suenas igual que Nozomi-chan.- _sonrió, para luego abrir sus ojos sorprendida, una idea había cruzado por su mente_.- eso es!

Tomo su móvil para luego buscar el nombre de la pelimorada en su lista de contactos, espero un par de segundos antes que le contestaran.

- **Mochi mochi Nozomi-chan?.-**

- **Honocchi, buenas tardes**.- _dijo cordialmente la mayor_.

- **Buenas tardes también, Nozomi-chan necesito su ayuda**.- _dijo rápidamente_.

- **Ara~ ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?.-** _dijo divertidamente_.

- **Nozomi-chan esto es serio….** -

- **Oh, te escucho Honocchi**.- _en su voz se pudo percibir un tono preocupado._

 **-Nozomi-chan….Yukiho…Yukiho desapareció.-**

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 _bueno como algunos saben puede que las actualizaciones tarden un poco a veces, ya que tengo mi mano lastimada y esto puede tardar meses en sanar así que un poquito de paciencia, gracias._

 **Woh que embarrada la de tsu-chan casi la matan por baka jaja y pero bueno ella se lo buscó, pero fue lindo el gesto de traerle un perrito a su revoltosa pelinaranja, Sin duda la familia Kira es en su totalidad de cabezas huecas xD y quien iba a pensar que Chika iba a tener tendencias de luchadora, yo pensé que yocchan las tenía y chika sale con esto, mish! interesante.**

 **Kanan se muestra un tanto tranquila y hasta sería pero ve a su mamá y se vuelve todo un encanto y una consentida aww ternurita.**

 **Bien ahora estoy preocupada, quien sabe donde estará Yukiho?! D: ojala este bien, debe cuidarse tiene esposa y un bebé en camino!** **¿qué creen ustedes?**

 **por cierto las votaciones quedaran para el subsiguiente capitulo, juju, por ello nos quedan solo dos familias! jojo!** **deben escoger con responsabilidad!, Hoshizora / Minami- Nishikino! **

_**con respecto al support es sencillo, comentar primero el apellido de la familia principal y luego la que quieren que los acompañen (ya sea intervenciones, menciones, aparición, entre otros)**_

 **Respondiendo review's:**

· **PileMimo:** tehe~ pues quien sabe si pongo un guiño al diaruby más adelante jeje, gracias por votar y pues bueh si chilito no está temblando, tiene uno que otro desastre natural. Ya parece tierra del avatar xD

 **· Pasto:** ohh césped-san su OTP xD askajsa uff a mi el Kotoumi, yohariko y diamaru me dan el pawa! xD asjakjsa ah wn estoy loca joder, pues ni idea que se trae Harashito entre manos jaja que se trajo a todo el soldier para ello.

 **· aaronstoon42:** pues gracias nya :3 y anotado su voto.

 **· Nyanko** : jajaj etto…gracias :3 y bueno quien sabe que harán, algo se traen entre manos

 **· Madeline:** jaskas está cantando kira kira sensation? Xd jaja si lo canto pero bueno he aquí.

 **· Tox1n:** pues de nada? Gracias por comentar.

 **· Y07:** uh? Usted cree? Pues es algo que se sabrá a futuro, pues si, pero por algo ellas están con ese trio de densas. Jajaja si son un amor las Nishikino, uff Nozomi tiene amaestrada a la rusa

 **· Alenon** : yep maki besto tomato cocinerouw jaja yayaya sé que quieres a los minami-nishikino pero calma mujer! Calma!

· **PajaritaxMar333:** joder mi gusta su nombre (el que comento) jajskas kotoumi –inserte muchos corazones- pues lea tranquila

 **· Panda-chan** : jsakjsa casi pero no pasó nada es que estaba Ruby ahí para poner orden en la cocina xd claro que no fue tanto orden pero bueno, si está entrenándose para ello? xDD pero todos sabemos que Maki no lo permitirá hasta que ruby cumpla casi 100 años xDD

 **· Danael. chan** **:** jajaj si pero bueno los sartenazos le cayeron al "papi" de familia por el tremendo desastre armado en su cocina pues bueno Toudou aparecieron en este capítulo.

· **Kuzunoha:** jajaja yo advertí, kjasjak e.e uff si no que pasaba? No pues no quedo impune, le llegaron los sartenazos a Maki por dejar tremenda …..-Censurado- uhh? A poco cree que van detrás de Yukiho? Asjkas quien sabe :v pues acá ambas familias nya!

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho~**

 **Cambio & Faito Dayo!**


	8. Y ¿Dónde está Yukiho?

**Hola he vuelto desde las sombras nya! lo siento si demoré pero yo explique el porqué no puedo escribir mucho, en fin, recuerden que los personajes son llevado al extremo (ha propósito de diversión y no dejar en lo típico enfrascado al personaje)**

 **nos leemos en las ON**

 **disfrute su lectura mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, fav y follows !**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Y ¿Dónde está Yukiho?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viernes 8pm, Tokyo, Japón.**

-Elicchi ¿Llevas todo?.- _pregunto la tarotista a su rusa, quien estaba guardando sus cosas en un gran bolso._

-Sí, no te preocupes Non-chan, llevo lo necesario para este fin de semana.- _le sonrió_.- oh claro que lo llevo muahaha.- _pensó la rusa._

-¿Estás segura que sólo irán a pescar?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa._

-Por supuesto jeje.- _le sonrió un tanto temerosa_.

-Ara~ algo me dice que Elicchi me oculta algo.- _sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que a su esposa le recorriera un frio por su espalda_.- Elicchi sabe que si me miente, tendrá su castigo.

-H-Harasho….-

,

,

…..

-Me sorprende que papá haya accedido tan fácilmente a dejarte el fin de semana libre.- _comento la pelinegra mientras observaba a su esposa quien alistaba sus pertenencias._

-B-Bueno…es que papá me debía un favor Nico-chan.- _dijo un tanto nerviosa la tsundere._

-Tomate, actúas extraño.- _entrecerró sus ojos_.- más te vale que no estés engañando a la gran Nico Nico Nii~

-N-Nani sore?!.- _dijo en un tono agudo_.- claro que no haría algo como eso, idiota.

-Sólo estas advertida, tomate.-

,

,

…..

-Umi-chan, te preparé algo para el viaje.- _le sonrió dulcemente la diseñadora_.

-Gracias Kotori.- _la peliazul dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a la peligris para darle un beso en sus finos labios_.

-Umi-chan….- _se sonrojo ante el repentino acercamiento de la mayor_.

-Mami qué–. _De la nada interrumpía en su habitación su querida chuuni quien se quedó callada con la boca abierta al ver a sus progenitoras_.

-Y-Yoshiko.- _hablo sonrojada la escritora._

-Papi…¿dónde vas?.- _pregunto curiosa la menor, ignorando lo que habían estado haciendo sus padres._

-A pescar con tía Eli y tía Maki.- _comento la mayor sonriéndole a su retoño_.

-Oh waah genial, ¿me traes un monstruo marino?.- _pregunto la menor mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente_.- ah y unos peces para Maru-nee y a Lily.

-Eh…claro.- _le sonrió forzosamente algo que no pasó desapercibido por su esposa, quien quedó extrañada ante aquel comportamiento_.

-Genial, gracias papi! iré a contarle a Lily y a Maru-nee.- _la datenshi salió corriendo rápidamente hacía el estudio de su hermana, cayéndose un par de veces en el camino._

 _-_ Umi-chan…..- _llamo sería la ojidorada._

 _-¿_ S-Si Kotori? _.- contesto automáticamente._

 _-_ Divierte…- _le sonrió_

-S-Si.- _respondió nerviosa_

Para la buena suerte de la peliazul su celular sonó avisándole que tenía un mensaje de su grupo "Soldier Game"

 **Eri:** ¿Están listas?

 **Maki:** Si, Nico-chan está sospechando.

La escritora miro de reojo como su esposa que salía de la habitación con rumbo a ver a las 3 menores.

 **Umi:** creo que Kotori no sospecha nada.

 **Eri:** tengan cuidado, sobre todo tu "tomate dere" y tú también "demonio azul", no levanten sospechas, antes de efectuar el plan, las veo dónde saben en 30 minutos, lleguen puntual.

 **Umi:** no hay problema, tengo las armas ocultas en el auto.

 **Eri:** Excelente, yo tengo lo demás preparado.

 **Maki:** el lugar está despejado, todo listo, nos vemos….Ah y Eri no me digas así

 **Eri:** son sus nombres claves.

 **Maki:** Nani sore imi wakanai! Entonces tú serás "Maniática del chocolate".

 **Umi:** jaja después pelean por sus nombres, nos vemos.

 **Eri:** bien…la operación "enseñémosle a esa sabandija" comienza!

 **Maki:** no sé de donde sacas esos nombres.

 **Umi:** De seguro los planea en su modo troglodita cuando come chocolate.

 **Eri:** ya me las pagaran ustedes dos.

,

,

….

 **Viernes 9:30pm, Tokio, Japón**

-Brr… qué frío…¿por qué tenía que darle un antojo de chocolate?.- _expreso una castaña, quien caminaba con rumbo a su hogar, aquella noche estaba bastante helado por ende la joven iba muy abrigada. –_ jeje no importa todo sea por mi Ari-chan~

Avanzo un par de cuadras cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien la observaba, aquello hizo que estuviera atenta ante cualquier situación. Escucho pasos, estaba segura de que alguien la estaba siguiendo por lo que decidió apresurar su andar.

Sin darse cuenta por donde se dirigía termino yendo por un callejón, pensó que estaba a salvo, claro, pero no conto que una de las salidas había sido bloqueada por una extraña silueta.

-ugh.- _miró asustada, por lo que decidió devolverse por donde había venido encontrándose con otra sombra un poco más baja que la primera, algo que la aterro, por lo que opto por la última salida, corrió hacía el lugar creyendo que se había salvado pero no una tercera sombra apareció, aunque esta parecía ser un tipo de soldado por las extrañas vestimentas que llevaba._

La castaña miraba hacía las tres direcciones percatándose que las sombras se acercaban peligrosamente hacía ella. Cada vez más cerca, sentía que le costaba respirar, estaba comenzando a sudar, por su mente pasaba solo una cosa, Alisa y su hijo. Temía que le sucediera algo y no pudiera volver junto a ellos, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, con la adrenalina a mil que no se percató cuando la golpearon por detrás, de la nada todo se le fue a negro.

-Trae el auto.- _hablo una voz ronca, gracias a un dispositivo que cambiaba su voz_.- debemos darnos prisa.

-Si…-

.

.

….

 **Viernes 10:59pm, Tokorozawa, Prefectura de Saitama, Tokyo, Japón**

 **-** Pensé que iríamos más lejos **.-** _comento la joven quien acomodaba de mejor manera su traje de comandante con tonos azules y negros._

-Así es menos evidente.- _dijo la conductora, esta llevaba las mismas ropas que la anterior solo que tenía adornos de tonos rojos.-_ ya estamos llegando.

 _-_ Excelente…recuerden que no deben quitarse el dispositivo de voz. _\- hablo la que parecía ser la generala, quien llevaba sus ropas extranjeras con adornos celestes._

 _-_ No sé cómo accedí a esto _.- se lamentó la peliazul._

 _-_ Ni yo, sólo espero que esta idiota no la mate _.- dijo la tsundere mientras estacionaba el vehículo en el galpón que había arrendado._

 _-_ Ya después se quejan, ahora ayúdenme a sacarla de aquí.- _comento mientras intentaba sacar el cuerpo de la joven secuestrada._

Luego de haber peleado un buen tiempo con el cuerpo de la joven quien se encontraba desmayada, las tres mujeres reunieron todos los elementos que habían traído para este extraño plan _._

 _-_ Bien creo que con eso tenemos todo, es increíble Maki, cómo pudiste acondicionar este lugar en tiempo record.- _expresó la generala rusa._

 _-_ P-por supuesto que podía, no fue gran cosa _.- comento mientras tomaba su mechón de cabello._

-¿no deberíamos darle algo para comer?.- _pregunto la peliazul, observando el inerte cuerpo de la castaña qué estaba con los ojos vendados, con sus manos y piernas atadas._

 _-_ Deberíamos…pero cuando despierte, quiero que esté consciente para que me responda todo lo que quiero preguntarle _.- dijo la rubia.-_ ¿quieren chocolate caliente?

 _-_ Prefiero café… deberíamos haber traído un kotatsu por ultimo, está bastante helado.- _dijo la arquera._

 _-_ Harasho! Lo olvide _.- dijo apenada la mayor._

 _-_ Traje un par de calefactore _s.- comento la pelirroja.-_ supuse que cierta bailarina lo olvidaría _._

 _-_ Y-yo también quiero chocolate caliente…- _escucharon un susurro casi sepulcral, algo que asusto al trio quienes se abrazaron._

-¿Q-Q-Q-Quién eres?.- _dijo asustada la escritora._

 _-_ N-N-No te tenemos mi-miedo!.- _comento la rusa abrazando aún más a sus mejores amigas._

 _-_ O-Oigan me están aplastando…- _dijo apenas la amante de los tomates._

 _-_ Ehm…estoy aquí…me escuchan….- _escucharon nuevamente aquella voz._

Las tres observaron en todas direcciones, tratando de dar con la voz hasta que la maestra de las artes marciales observo a su rehén quien se movía en el futón que le habían dejado.

 _-_ Chocolatito, tomato….no, esperen ¿cómo era?.- _dijo mirando a sus amigas quienes levantaron una ceja en señal de duda._

 _-_ Es _"_ Maniática del chocolate" y "tomate tsundere".- _dijo la rubia, hasta que se percató que se había hecho auto bullying_.- rayos.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos _.- hablo la doctora_.- tenemos mucho que hacer.

-si.- _dijeron las restantes miembros del soldier game_.

.

-Entonces…¿qué hago yo acá?.- _pregunto la rehén un tanto más acomodada, mientras tomaba chocolate caliente a través de la pajilla_.

-Esfo lof hablafmos depsfes.- _dijo la pelirroja mientras comía un sándwich de tomates que le había hecho su esposa._

 _-_ Este café sabe delicioso…- _expreso la peliazul degustándolo tranquilamente, tomo un saludable sándwich el cual fue preparado por su esposa.-_ oh mi favorito.

-Oh ¿déjame probar?.- _pregunto la rusa tragándose un trozo grande de chocolate_

-Tú tienes tu chocolate.- _contraataco la ojimarrón._

 _-_ que me des.- _se abalanza sobre su amiga arquera, quien peleaba con ella para que no le quitara su sándwich._

La joven doctora comía tranquilamente ignorando la batalla que tenían sus mejores amigas, viendo como Eri estiraba sus brazos hacía el alimento, mientras Umi la apartada colocando su pie en la cara de está mientras que con su otra mano alejaba el refrigerio, hasta la tsundere cayó en cuenta que aquel objeto del deseo podría tener "tomates" por ello observo y espero para atacar, lanzándose sobre ambas densas.

-que lo sueltes te digo!.- _reprochaba la peliazul._

-no seas así, comparte un poco.- _seguía peleando la rubia densa_.

-Yo también quiero.- _alzaba sus brazos tratando de quitarle el tan codiciado sándwich._

-Ejem…disculpen que interrumpa su disputa pero tengo hambre.- _dijo un tanto apenada la joven kousaka._

-Cállate!.- _gritaron las tres densas aun peleando por el suculento manjar hecho por la musa de voz suave pero aguda_.

La pelea termino siendo la arquera quien se quedó con su amada comida, comiendo exageradamente para molestar a sus dos mejores amigas quienes estaban en el suelo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

Luego de su infantil disputa le dieron de comer a la rehén quien seguía atenta a cada ruido que provenía de sus captoras, haciéndose una idea de quienes podían ser.

-Es hora de comenzar con la tortura.- _propuso la rusa._

-¿estas segura de esto?.- _pregunto su amiga, la indecente._

 _-_ Sí, necesita pagar por lo que hizo.- _miro a la kousaka quien estaba sentada en el futon.-_ Tomate tsundere, trae la caja.

 _-_ D-deja de decirme así, mou!.- _fue a regañadientes a buscar el objeto, trayéndolo consigo.-_ acá esta.

-Álcenla….- _pidió a sus compinches quienes de inmediato se acercaron a la administradora de Homura's, levantaron sus brazos dejando sus ataduras suspendidas en un gancho, quedando así alzaba por este.-_ Descúbranla.

Las otras dos abrieron el chaleco a botones de la menor, para posteriormente abrir su camisa, dejándole solo su pecho y abdomen descubierto. A líder del escuadrón Harasho se acercó hacía la victima quien temblaba de miedo.

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente al ver tan vulnerable a esposa de su hermana, sí, se vengaría de ella por dejar embarazada a su pequeña hermanita, nadie se mete con las Ayase y sale ileso de aquello, hoy la Kousaka menor lo estaba por descubrir.

-E-e-espera, no me hagas daño…- _pedía la joven de ojos aqua a su captora._

-Eso debiste pensar antes de haber hecho aquello que hiciste…- _comento molesta la oji cielo, dicho esto tomo un hielo para comenzar a pasárselo por su blanco abdomen expuesto._

 _-_ Iah! N-no por favor _.- suplicaba removiéndose en sus ataduras._

-¿Asumes que cometiste un error?.- _dijo con una voz molesta la líder del escuadrón, observando intensamente a su rehén que seguía retorciéndose como un gusano.-_ responde! _.- dicho aquello le dio un golpe en su abdomen, haciendo que la castaña tosiera._

 _-_ Detente _.- le advirtió su amiga peliazul.-_ no deberías ser tan brusca.

 _-_ Estoy de acuerdo, de esta manera no va a cooperar _.- continuo la tsundere doctora._

 _-_ Claro que va a cooperar, si sabe lo que le conviene _.- amenazo a la joven._

 _-_ N-no sé a q-qué te refieres _….- trataba de regularizar su respiración mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha.-_ No sé qué fue lo que te hice! _.- grito._

La rusa golpeo con un martillo de plástico la cara de su cuñada quien se quejó de dolor por el impacto, en cierto modo se daba cuenta que sus secuestradores no le hacían un daño considerable.

 _-_ ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!. _\- grito de vuelta la rubia._

-No, no lo sé pero por favor déjame ir…tengo una esposa y un hijo en camino _.- rogo la castaña._

La ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil al escuchar las palabras de su cuñada decidió subir el nivel de su tortura, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la caja, removió su interior hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaba. Sonrió maliciosamente asustando a sus camaradas de paso, se acercó a su rehén intentaba liberarse.

-Ya sé que tienes esposa…. No la honraste como debes….-

-¡¿A te refieres?! Siempre he tratado a Alisa-chan como lo más importante en vi…- _no termino decir cuánto sintió una gran descarga en su abdomen_.- da…auch…

-Ya guarda silencio.- _le dio otra descarga, noqueando otra vez a la administradora de Homura_

-Eri!.- _le reprocharon sus dos mejores amigas al ver sus actos._

.

.

….

 **Sábado 3:30pm, Tokio, Japón.**

-¿Honocchi?...- _suspiró_ \- le avisaré a las demás, no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar.- _trato de sonar tranquila pero en su mente tenía una idea de quien o quienes podían estar tras esto_.

-G-gracias Nozomi-chan... tsu-chan fue a buscar a Alisa-chan, la pobre estaba muy angustiada... - _comento la chef un tanto preocupada por la salud de su cuñada y sobrino._

-Pobre de Alisa-chan... imagino lo que debe sentir... – _dijo preocupadamente la mayor_.

-Sí, sólo espero que Yukiho aparezca pronto. -

-Lo hará, verás que la encontraremos honocchi...-

Luego de hablar con la chef la pelimorada llamo una por una de sus amigas, quienes de inmediato decidieron concurrir a la casa Kira para ayudar a su líder en esta difícil situación.

.

.

…

 **Sábado 4:30pm, Tokio Japón.**

-Honoka nya. - _dijo la pelinaranja abrazando a su compinche, quien de la nada comenzó a sollozar._

-Tranquila Honoka-chan, vamos a encontrarla a Yukiho-chan... - _dijo la castaña mientras sostenía a su inquieta hija._

-Tía Honoka... - _dijo la menor llamando la atención de la nombrada_. - no llores, Yousoro!. - _hizo su mítica pose sonriéndole a la mayor quien le devolvió el saludo de vuelta._

-Gracias You-chan. - _acarició la cabeza de la menor revolviéndole sus cabellos grisáceos_. -pasen Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan

Se dirigieron hacía el living del Kira's home, donde se encontraban reunidas grande parte de las musas junto con A-rise.

-Hmp! a la hora que apareces soldado. - _le reprocho la idol pelinegra._

-Lo siento capitana.- _respondió la de muletilla gatuna, haciendo una pose militar junto a su retoño_

-You-chan... - _llamo la ojipurpura a su hija_.- porque no vas a jugar con Chika-chan y las demás pequeñas.

-Si mami!.- _corrió hacía el sector donde estaban todas las infantes jugando con el pequeño shitake._

-Bien, Honocchi nos va a explicar la situación. - _dijo la pelimorada mientras consolaba a su cuñada._

 _La chef respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse_. -hace una hora Alisa-chan me llamo, comentándome que Yukiho no ha llegado desde anoche a su casa, ya que ella fue a comprar chocolate porque Alisa-chan que tenía un antojo.

-En pocas palabras desapareció, ¿no es así?. - _comento la idol, haciendo llorar de nueva cuenta a la rusa._

-Nicocchi... mide tus palabras si no quieres un washi washi max~.- _le regaño la pelimorada_.

-IIh!.- _exclamo la ojirubí mientras cubría su poco pecho_.

-y ¿dónde están Eli-chan, Maki-chan y Umi-chan?.- _pregunto la editora mientras buscaba a las nombradas con la mirada._

-Están en un viaje de pesca. - _comento la pelinegra llamando la atención de todas, claro excepto de las otras dos waifus del trio soldier game._

 _La mayor tenía un semblante serio, algo tenía en mente, esperaba que sus sospechas fueran falsas, por lo que salió de su monólogo interno_. – Nicocchi ¿podrías llamar a Maki-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿para qué quieres que la llame?. - _alzó su ceja con curiosidad_.

-Sólo llámala Nicocchi...- _pidió nuevamente la tarotista, capturando la atención de todas las adultas._

-Si no queda de otra... - _hizo lo pedido por la ex toujou, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que su pelirroja tenía su teléfono apagado_. – tiene su celular apagado...

-Llamaré a Elicchi... - _tomo su teléfono realizando la misma acción que su mejor amiga, obteniendo el mismo resultado_.

-y ¿qué pasa nya?. - _pregunto la hiperactiva chica gato_.

-Apagado...- _posó su vista en la peligris quien tenía un semblante bastante preocupado_. - Kotori-chan ¿podrías llamar a Umi-chan?

-S-si, claro Nozomi-chan...- _tomo su teléfono observando con cuidado la pantalla, suspiro y espero mientras trataba de comunicarse_.

-y ¡¿responde nya?!. - _pregunto impacientemente la pelinaranja, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su capitán quien le dio una mirada sería de advertencia_.

-Me colgó... - _dijo tristemente la pajarita, desde que conocía al amor de su vida que está le respondía sin importa que a sus llamadas, sin duda aquello le afectaría bastante a la amante de las alpacas._

Suspiro derrotada la de orbes verdes llamando así la atención de todas, incluso la rusa menor dejo de llorar para prestar atención a su cuñada.

-Chicas... creo que Yukiho-san no desapareció...-

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas monstruo pechugón?. - _la interrumpió estrepitosamente la idol_.

-Me refiero a que creo saber quiénes tienen a Yukiho-san... - _hizo una pausa_. - al parecer nuestro querido soldier game tienen que ver en este asunto.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEh?!. - _gritaron todas las adultas ante aquella revelación_.

-¿E-estas segura de ello, Nozomi-chan?. - _pregunto la amante del arroz_

-No, pero tengo mis sospechas... además, nos les parece extraño ¿que ninguna conteste a nuestras llamadas?. -

-Eso no significa que fueran ellas. - _dijo la pelicobre_.

\- Elicchi tenía cuentas pendientes con Yukiho-san desde que se enteró del embarazo de Alisa-chan... - _miro a las presentes_. - así que es probable que ellas estén detrás de esto

-y de ser así ¿cómo las encontraremos? .- _dijo la seria de A-rise_.

-es cierto, ¿cómo lo haremos Nozomi nya? ¿Nos disfrazaremos de detectives?. – _pregunto emocionada la chica neko._

-No lo sé. - _contesto sinceramente_

-Así no podremos encontrarlas, necesitamos pensar en algo... - _comentó la castaña dueña de casa._

 _La peligris quien se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos recordó algo que podría ser útil_ \- Ahh! lo tengo.

-¿Nani nani? ¿Qué pasa kotori-chan? .- _pregunto curiosa la amante del pan._

-Umi-chan tiene su móvil encendido, quizás podemos rastrearlas…- _sonrió_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kotori-nya?. -

-Hace un tiempo Umi-chan instaló una app en nuestros teléfonos, que sirven de rastreo entre sí, en caso de cualquier problema. - _comento mientras indagaba en aquella aplicación buscando el paradero de su esposa_

-y ¿eso podrá funcionar?. - _pregunto la Kira_.

-Esperemos que si... - _dijo mientras seguía en su labor_. - ya está, las encontré

-¡¿de verdad?!. - _pregunto la amante del pan_.

-Sí, no están tan lejos. – _le dio una cálida sonrisa a las presentes_.

-Eso fue rápido Kotori-chan.- _dijo atónita la castaña de lentes._

-Ese tomate me las pagara. - _comento la loli mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos_.

-Eri-chan y las demás nos deben una explicación nya!. - _dijo un tanto molesta la entrenadora_.

-Sí, creo que Elicchi probará mi nuevo nivel de washi washi. - _sonrió maliciosamente la mayor_.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿no deberíamos tener un plan?. - _pregunto la Toudou_.

-Erena tiene razón, debemos hacer un plan para rescatar a Yukiho-san. - _comento la de frente amplia_.

-Ya tengo un plan... - _comento la astrónoma_. - acérquense, sé los contaré...

.

.

...

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso Maki?! Kotori va a pensar que estoy molesta con ella!. - _dijo alterada la arquera._

-Cállate idiota, acabas de revelar nuestras identidades. - _le contraatacó la doctora_.

-No me importa aquello!. - _grito._ \- si... si Kotori me odia prefiero morir - _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

-cálmense ustedes dos. - _demando la rusa mientras las separaba_. - recuerden que estamos aquí con un propósito.

-Si… - _dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de densas._

-Ehem... - _llamo la joven quien estaba amarrada y nuevamente consciente_ \- No se por esconden sus identidades, sé que son ustedes: Maki-san, Umi-san y Eri-san.

-¿Cómo es que?...- _dijo sorprendida la peliazul_.

-Tu acabas de delatarnos idiota!.- _le reprocho la pelirroja._

-No, en realidad las reconocí por su manera de hablar.-

-¡Guarda silencio!. - _dijo la rusa quien noqueo a la kousaka de una patada_.

-Eri... esta vez te pasaste. - _le reprendió la doctora quien revisaba los signos vitales de su rehén._

-Has que se mantenga callada, si sabe lo que le conviene. - _comentó mientras buscaba a la peliazul con la vista, encontrándola a punto de comerse un harakiri_. – Umi no! detente!. - _corrió hacia la Sonoda para detenerla_. - Maki ayúdame!.

-Voy!. - _corrió para quitarle el cuchillo a la de orbes cafés_. - ¡¿Qué intentas hacer baka?!

-Suéltenme! sin mi Kotori, no quiero vivir!. - _pataleaba la arquera_. - No kotorra No life!

-Que te controles Umi!. - _dijo la rusa, pensando en que usar para detenerla hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente, sacó de su pantalón una fotografía enseñándosela a la peliazul_ \- mira Umi es una foto de Kotori, de la colección privada de la autora de este fic!.

 **(Autor: kha?!)**

-¿eh?...eso es indecente!. - _terminó de decir desmayándose en el acto._

-Eso estuvo cerca - _comentó la tsundere_.

-Harasho…ni que lo digas Maki...¿vamos a comer chocolate? – _pregunto la rusa con sus ojos brillantes cegando con su brillo a la tsundere._

-y tú no tienes remedio…- _suspiro cansada, sin duda este noche iba a ser bastante larga_.- deberíamos quitarnos estos aparatos, después de todo Yukiho-san ya sabe que somos nosotras.

-Hafrafshof.- _comento la rusa con un gran trozo de chocolate en la boca, la pelirroja sintió como una gota corrió en su frente, tal como en los animes._

 _._

 _._

…..

-Es un plan genial nya!.- _comento alegremente la pelinaranja mientras comía un ramen que quien sabe de dónde salió._

 _-_ Entonces Hanayo-chan, Anju-san y Alisa-chan, se quedaran acá con las niñas _.-comenzó a tomar su rol como comandante la pelimorada.-_ Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, Tsubasa-san, Erena-san, Nicocchi y yo iremos a buscar a las densas.

 _-_ Si! _.- comentaron todas._

 _-_ Bien, ¿tenemos todo cargado en la furgoneta de Erena-san? _.- pregunto la de orbes verdes._

 _-_ Sí, está todo listo Nozomi-san, solo falta partir hacía ese lugar _.- comento la nombrada._

-Perfecto, la operación detengamos a las densas comienza!.- _dijo la tarotista._

-Si!.- _alzaron sus manos las miembros del team "washi washi"_

-Faito dayo!.- _comento la líder de las musas haciendo su típica pose._

 _._

 _._

….

-¿Podrías dejar de pasearte? Pareces un león enjaulado.- _comento ya aburrida la tsundere_.

-Esto es indecente…- _dijo la peliazul observando la fotografía con atención_.- mi pajarita~

-H-harasho.- _expreso con un tic en el ojo_.- no queda chocolate! Maki sabes ¡¿qué significa eso?!

 _Suspiró derrotada la pelirroja, quien se levantó de su cómodo asiento_.- iré a comprarte chocolate pero contrólate de una buena vez, ¿Umi quieres algo?

-dulces japoneses y té, por favor.- _dijo la arquera babeando la fotografía de su esposa_.

-¿¡Na-nani!?.- _dijo con una aguda voz_.- bien veré si puedo conseguirlo todo.

-¿podrías traerme unas papas?.- _pregunto la rehén quien estaba aburrida sentada en el futon_.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo luego.- _se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo donde estaba la salida.-_ tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen.

-Umi deja esa foto de una buena vez!.- _le reprocho la rusa_.- esto es aburrido, ¿qué tal si jugamos a las cartas?.

 _La novelista guardo su apreciada nueva adquisición_.- por supuesto.

-¿puedo jugar?.- _pregunto con cautela la castaña._

-No le veo problema, ¿verdad Eri?.-

-Meh~.- _hizo una mueca_.- pero si pierdes te torturo.

.

.

….

 **Sábado 5:30pm, Tokio Japón**

Una gran furgoneta negra transitaba las concurridas avenidas de Tokio con rumbo a Tokorozawa, las integrantes del "team washi washi" iban cantando mientras la sería pelimorada iba conduciendo hacía el Oeste por Kanetsu express way (Toll Road).

-¿Kotori-san dijiste que estaban en Tokorozawa, verdad?.- _pregunto la conductora_.

-Así es Erena-san, ahí es donde me señala el móvil de Umi-chan.- _comento la peliceniza quien iba monitoreando con su celular la ubicación de su esposa._

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?.- _pregunto por enésima vez la pelijengibre_

-Honki, amor ya te dijimos que como unos 30 minutos por lo menos.- _comento la castaña quien acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa quien hizo un puchero ante aquella respuesta_.

-No te desesperes Honoka nya.- _dijo la pelinaranja_ revolviendo el cabello de su compinche de juegos.

-Ahre? No Rin-chan, ya verás bribona! .- _la mayor se giró para luego pasar por encima del asiento, peleando con la joven de muletilla gatuna_.

-Par de bakas deténganse.- _les reprochaba la pelinegra quien también se unió a la contienda._

La pelea del trio baka era bastante ruidosa y movida, lo que hacía que la furgoneta se desestabilizará un poco, por ello fue necesaria la intervención de Tsubasa y Nozomi, esta última le aplico el mejorado "Washi Washi Mega Max", el cual había creado no hace mucho. A los pocos minutos los tres cuerpos inertes del triple baka descansaban sobre los últimos asientos del vehículo, mientras las demás conversaban cosas triviales para pasar el largo camino.

.

.

….

La pelirroja volvía cargando un par de bolsas donde traía los encargos de sus compañeras y rehén, iban tranquilamente cuando comenzó a escuchar la fuerte voz de la arquera que resonaba en el gran recinto donde ellas se encontraban.

-Esta vez voy a ganar _.- comento con una mirada decidida la peliazul, mientras sostenía dos cartas frente a Yukiho quien se debatía cual carta tomar._

La de orbes aqua acerco su boca hacía la carta izquierda percatándose como la Sonoda abría su boca con preocupación, luego se dirigió hacia la otra carta notando como su rival en el juego suspira con una cara de satisfacción, de nueva cuenta volvió a dirigirse hacia la otra carta observando nuevamente como la peliazul volvía a hacer una mueca de inquietud.

-Ya toma una carta luego.- _comento la rubia quien estaba aburrida sentada lanzando las cartas sobrantes al aire, mientras sus dos acompañantes seguían en aquella disputa que llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos._

 _La menor tomo la carta derecha ganando mientras la peliazul gritaba de coraje_.- No!

-¿qué se supone que están haciendo?.- _pregunto la doctora quien se acercó a ellas con curiosidad._

 _-_ pues intentando que esta baka tome una carta _.- comento la rubia mirando feo a su cuñada quien se estremeció ante la gélida mirada la mayor.-_ por cierto ¿cómo te fue con nuestros encargos?

-E-Eh? Bien, aquí los tengo _.- levanto ambas bolsas para que las presentes las notaran_

-Harasho….que esperamos vamos a comer.- _dijo emocionada la bailarina_.

-Tu solo piensas en comer Eri, eres una glotona.- _comento Umi llevándose un dulce japonés a la boca._

 _-_ y tu una seria, densa e indecente _.- contraataco._

 _-_ Quieres morir ¿verdad?.- _pregunto haciendo su temida seria mirada o más bien conocida como "la mirada del demonio" como decía cierta chef amante del pan._

 _-_ Aquí vamos de nuevo _.- comento la tsundere quien se sentó junto a la kousaka mientras le daba papas, ya que la joven estaba aún atada._

 _-_ Y tú eres una tsundere!.- _gritaron ambas densas mirando a la doctora quien las miro primeramente sorprendida para luego pasar a una mirada indignada._

-Nani sore, imi wakanai!.- _reclamo a sus mejores amigas.-_ ¿saben que están actuando infantilmente? _.- tomo su mechón de cabello favorito._

 _._

Después de un buen tiempo discutiendo, el trio soldier se dispuso a volver a su labor de tortura contra la ojiaqua.

-¿Aún no te cansas de esto?.- _pregunto la doctora a la chocomaniática_.

-No!.- _dijo la rusa mientras le hacía cosquillas a su cuñada, quien se revolvía en el suelo llorando de la risa.-_ Umi apresúrate

-Ya voy _.- comento la peliazul , quien se acercaba cargando su shinai.-_ no sé para qué quieres esto….

 _-_ Harasho… _\- expreso con una tétrica sonrisa mientras tomaba el arma de bambú.-_ ahora sabrás cómo debes respetar a una Ayase…

 _-_ N-N-No Eri-san espera podemos negociarlo _.- dijo torpemente la Kousaka._

 _-_ No tienes nada que yo quiera _.- comento decidida la rubia._

 _-_ Tengo unos chocolates de exportación.-

-Te escucho…-

 _-_ Qué fácil eres Eri _.- pensaron sus mejores amigas._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 **Sábado 6:20 pm, Tokorozawa, prefectura de Saitama, Tokio Japón**.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí?.- _pregunto la ex coreógrafa de A-rise._

 _-_ Sí, es lo que me indica el celular, Erena-san _.- comento la ex maid._

La hiperactiva pelinaranja pego su cara en la ventana tratando de observar de mejor manera aquel gran recinto donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigas.

 _-_ Es enorme nya!.-

 _-_ Quítate Rin, yo también quiero ver _.- dijo la idol pegándose de igual manera al vidrio._

 _-_ Ara~ Rin-chan, Nicocchi "después hacen sus asuntos de adultas".- _se burló por el infantil comportamiento de ambas_.- ahora lo importante es repasar el plan para que salga lo mejor posible _.- comento la pelimorada._

 _._

Después de repasar tres veces el plan ya que cierto trio no lo comprendía del todo, nuestro grupo de heroínas se encaminaron hacía el gran galpón mientras cargaban unas pistolas con dardos de goma.

 _-_ Aquí "Gato veloz" todo despejado, avancen, repito avancen nya.- _comentaba la oji limón mientras revisaba el perímetro cercano a la puerta._

 _-_ Aquí, ¿Nozomi de verdad tengo que decirlo?.- _pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra_.

-Si Nicocchi o quieres tu dosis de washi washi maxu~ .- _comento la nombrada_.

-Bien….fuuu…aquí "loli tabla"…ya desactive las cámaras podemos avanzar _.- dijo la pelinegra quien estaba al costado de gato veloz, mientras tecleaba un par de comando más para desactivar lo que quedaba de seguridad._

 _-_ Perfecto, Kotorra, Oso perezoso, Erena y Enana muévanse despacio, repito muévanse despacio.- _hablaba por su intercomunicador la tarotista_.

-ahre? ¿Por qué Erena-san no tiene nombre clave?.- _pregunto curiosa la kuma_.

-porque así está bien.- _respondió la de orbes aqua mientras se escondía detrás de unos contenedores._

\- debería ser "aguafiestas".- _dijo despreocupadamente la castaña de frente pronunciada._

 _-_ Cállate enana _.- respondió seriamente la Toudou._

 _-_ Ara~ después pelean, tenemos una Kousaka que rescatar _.- dijo Nozomi mientras se acercaba donde Rin y Nico._

 _-_ Aquí Kotorra, el techo está despejado comandante Nozomoo _.- respondió la pajarita mientras observaba desde lo alto de una escalera._

La Hoshizora se posicionó en el lado izquierdo de la puerta de acceso mientras la pelinegra se ubicó en el otro costado con la laptop tratando de ingresar el código de seguridad de la puerta.

 _-_ Ya está _.- les comunico la loli a las demás miembros quienes se acercaban estratégicamente._

 _-_ Gato veloz, abre la puerta, vamos detrás de ti _.-demando la astrónoma._

 _-_ Si nya!.-

-Shtt! No grites idiota _.- le reprocho la pelinegra._

 _-_ jeje lo siento nya, me emocioné un poco _.- sonrió apenadamente la chica neko._

Cuando estuvo todo el escuadrón reunido Nozomoo dio las indicaciones a sus integrantes, distribuyendo a quienes del trio soldier iba a enfrentar, la labor de retener a "Tomate" recaería en "gato veloz" y "loli tabla", en el caso del "demonio azul" las encargadas serían "kotorra" y "enana", "oso perezoso" iría de apoyo ante tan difícil rival y para finalizar quien detendrían a "harasho" serían ni más ni menos que Erena y "nozomoo".

Se desplazaron por grupos dentro del recinto, siendo cuidadosas de no hacer mucho ruido que podría alertar a las densas, alzaron sus armas ante cualquier contratiempo que podrían tener. Hasta que cierta cabella roja fue vista en la lejanía por el escuadrón quienes se pusieron inmediatamente en posición, dejando a Rin y a Nico avanzar lentamente hacía el tsundere objetivo.

La pelinegra le hizo una señal a su compañera quien sigilosamente se fue moviendo hasta quedar detrás de Maki, quien para su buena fortuna estaba enfrascada leyendo en su teléfono. La loli le disparo un dardo de goma a su esposa que cayo justamente en su frente haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-UEH! Nani!.- _grito la pelirroja al sentir el proyectil en su frente siendo también sorprendida por alguien que la sostenía por detrás_.- suéltame! Um –.- _no alcanzo a llamar a sus compañeras ya que la pelinaranja le había tapado la boca._

 _-_ Ahora capitana nya.-

Frente a ella apareció la ojirubí quien golpeo con un sartén; de dudosa procedencia; en la cabeza a su esposa dejándola fuera de combate, una menos faltan dos.

 _-_ Lo siento Maki-chan pero esta te la ganaste _.- comento la loli mientras acariciaba la cabellera de fuego de su amor.-_ Aquí Loli plana, el tomate ha caído, repito el tomate ha caído _._

-Excelente Gato veloz y loli tabla, ahora el pelotón anti demonio se dirige hacia el interior, amarren al tomate y reagrúpense, cambio& fuera.- _dijo la tarotista quien iba moviéndose a la par junto a la otra pelimorada._

El pelotón anti demonio caminaba discretamente hasta que escucho la inconfundible voz de la peliazul que estaba tarareando "Anemone Heart".

 _-_ Ne~ Kotori-chan. _\- dijo la kuma por su intercomunicador con una voz relajada._

-¿Qué pasa Honoka-chan?.-

-¿No traes pan verdad?.-

 _-_ No, Honoka-chan, no los tengo acá _.- sonrió apenadamente la peligris ante el puchero de su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Honki amor, no es el minuto para comer _.- dijo la castaña sonriendo._

-Ah eres mala tsu-chan~ .-

-¿qué se supone que hacen ustedes acá?.- _se escuchó la imponente voz de la arquera quien las había sorprendido, la cual las miraba con una cara de poco amigos._

 _-_ U-U-U-U-U-U-Umi-chan~.- _dijo la pelijengibre quien poso su mano sobre su boca totalmente asustada._

 _-_ Lo siento Umi-san _.- comento la castaña al momento de dispararle dardos a quema ropa a la samurái, quien son su Shinai los golpeo todos, sin que ninguno llegase a tocarle un pelo._

 _-_ Hyia _!.-grito la amante del pan mientras corría disparándole a la escritora quien nuevamente esquivo sus ataques, el plan de la líder de las musas era distraer a la de orbes marrones pero su plan fallo ya que en un preciso movimiento la "indecente" le derribo sin problemas dejándola knockout en el suelo._

La líder de A-rise al ver a su esposa en el suelo no dudo ni un segundo para abalanzarse hacía la peliazul quien sin mucho esfuerzo la detuvo, para levantarla llevándola así hacía el cuerpo de su esposa aplicándole una bello y perfecto suplex al puro estilo lucha libre.

La kotorra quien se había mantenido ajena al problema decidió aplicar su famosa técnica infalible contra demonios azules, por ello se acercó lenta pero seductoramente hacía su esposa quien la miraba atentamente con dificultad para respirar. La peligris observaba divertida a su esposa quien ya comenzaba a temblar con solo tenerle tan cerca, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo su plan, con sumo cuidado lamio el labio inferior de su amada para luego darle un apasionado beso, el cual fue intensificando hasta el punto que termino por desmayar a la escritora.

 _-_ Aquí "kotorra" el demonio azul ha caído, lamentablemente tenemos bajas, espero instrucciones _.- comento la pajarita sentada sobre el regazo de su aturdida esposa._

 _-_ Copiado, Erena y yo nos adelantaremos, mantengan la posición hasta que se recuperen las bajas _.- expreso seriamente la tarotista._

 _-_ Está bien Nozomi-chan, tengan cuidado _.-_

 _._

Ambas pelimoradas llegaron a la habitación que se encontraba el jefe final, bien decididas se adentraron al gran lugar donde encontraron colgando de cabeza a la Kousaka quien era castigada a cosquillas por la rusa. La Ayase se escondió detrás de unos contenedores mientras la Toudou enfrentaría de frente a su archirrival.

 _-_ Detente Ayase!.- _grito la ojiaqua sorprendiendo tanto a la captora como a su rehén._

-Harasho… tanto tiempo sin verte Toudou.- _comento sería la rusa con una gélida mirada que congelaba el ambiente._

 _-_ Lo mismo digo pero por tu bien sabes que no estoy acá para verte, ¿no?.- _dijo después de disparar unos cuantos dardos que le arrebataron la pluma con la cual torturaba a Yukiho._

 _-_ Harasho…creo que esto será divertido _.- tomo el bokken de Umi lista para la batalla pronta que se le avecinaba._

-Ni que lo digas _.- apunto a la rubia.-_ vamos Ayase!.- _acto seguido se acercó rápidamente hacia la ojiazul disparándole de paso, la gran mayoría de los proyectiles fueron derribado gracias a los movimientos de la rubia con la espada de madera._

 _-_ Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para ganarme Erena!.- _dijo la ex presidenta, mientras le daba un certero golpe que corto un poco la mejilla izquierda de la pelimorada._

La nombrada limpio con su manga la sangre que comenzó a salir de su blanca piel, de sus ropas saco la daga de plástico con la cual ataco a la densa quien recibió un fuerte golpe en el tabique de su nariz que la hizo doblegarse ante el dolor, recibiendo un segundo impacto pero esta vez era una patada en su abdomen. La Ayase a duras penas se enderezo abalanzándose contra su rival quien apenas podía esquivar los golpes, terminando por caer al suelo de espalda.

 _La rubia sonrió satisfactoriamente dando por hecho su victoria.-_ Este será tu fin… .- _comento alzando el bokken perteneciente a la Sonoda, aunque no contaba con que alguien la atacaría por la espalda haciendo el temido "washi washi", claro sólo que esta vez era uno mejorado, el nuevo y famoso "washi washi mega max" el cual la dejo sin combate en solo segundos._

 _-_ Recuérdame no hacerte enojar Nozomi-san _.- dijo sorprendida la sería Toudou al ver en el suelo el cuerpo de la Ayase mayor._

 _-_ Ara~ Erena-san debería cuidarse entonces~ _.- sonrió maliciosamente la tarotista.-_ mejor ayúdame a liberar a Yukiho-san.

-S-si.-

Ambas pelimoradas bajaron con cuidado a la castaña que estaba suspendida, la recostaron con cuidado sobre el futon que se encontraba cercano, le quitaron las amarras, dejando totalmente libre a la joven.

-N-Nozomi-san… gracias…por….venir a…rescatarme…- _comento con una agitada respiración_.

-No te preocupes Yukiho-san, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que somos familia.- _le sonrió maternalmente la astrónoma._

-y ¿Alisa? ¿Dónde está mi Ari-chan?.- _pregunto alarmada la Kousaka_.- ¿Ella vino? Dime Nozomi-san.

-Hey tranquilízate.- _le demando la más alta de A-rise._

 _La ex vicepresidenta abrazo a la castaña, acariciándole la cabeza para que esta se calmara, hablándole calmadamente_.- Si Yukiho-chan no se calma, tendré que hacerle un washi washi max~ jeje, descuida Alisa-chan está segura en casa de Honocchi.

-¿De Honoka?.- _recibió un asentimiento de la mayor_.- y ¿Dónde está ella?.

Las dos presentes se miraron un minuto sin saber que responderle a la administradora de Homura, hasta que una tercera voz hablo, respondiendo a sus inquietudes.

-Está… dormida como….un oso perezoso…ahh como pesas honki.- _dijo la frentona mientras carga a su esposa con dificultad en su espalda._

-Típico de Honoka… gracias por venir cuñada.- _expreso la Kousaka mientras veía divertida a la Kira quien llegaba a penas a su lado._

 _-_ Yukiho nya está a salvo _.- comento alegremente la Hoshizora quien venía cargando a Maki junto a la idol número uno._

 _-_ ustedes también vinieron…..-

-Por supuesto que vendríamos a rescatarte Yukiho-chan _.- comento la recién llegada pajarita quien traía de la mano a su esposa, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al grupo Kotori jalo de la mano a Umi llamando la atención de todas.-_ Umi-chan tiene que decirte algo Yukiho-chan.

-Pero Kotori frente de todas es vergonzoso…- _dijo apenada recibiendo una extraña sonrisa de su amada, que la hizo cambiar de inmediato de parecer y acatar la orden de su esposa_.- Lo siento Yukiho, mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado.

-No te preocupes Umi-san, en cierto modo igual me divertí con ustedes.-

-Tomate tu turno.- _demando la pelinegra a su mujer quien se cruzó de brazos_.

-No es como que quisiera disculparme… pero lo siento si me deje llevar.-

-Hasta para disculparse Maki-san es tsundere.- _dijo divertida la menor_.

-Elicchi solo faltas tú.- _dijo la tarotista a su mujer quien estaba sentada en el suelo cruzada de brazos como si una niña caprichosa se tratase_.

-No…-

-Elicchi…. No tendrá su chocolate, si no se disculpa.- _insistió la mayor_.

-Dije que No _.- mantuvo su posición_.

-Ara~ si Elicchi no quiere disculparse, no tendrá más "parfait" por un año.- _dijo despreocupadamente la señora Ayase._

-Mou! Non-chan, eres cruel…. Todos menos mi "parfait".-

-Estamos esperando Eli-cchi~ .-

-Bien, lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita.- _dijo molesta la rusa_.- aunque debieron cuidarse en su primera vez

-No te preocupes cuñada, ehm…creo que estamos a mano.- _comento la menor de las Kousakas_.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- _pregunto sería_.

-A que esa no fue nuestra primera vez.- _dijo despreocupadamente la administradora, quien comenzó a sentir un miedo recorrer su espalda._

Todas las presentes pudieron notar la inmensa aura oscura que rodeo a la hermana mayor de las Ayase, quien se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a la futura víctima.

-Date por muerta Kousaka Yukiho!.- _grito la rusa saliendo detrás de la castaña._

-Ayúdenme!.-

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **Sábado 8:56pm, Tokio, Japón.**

-Sí que te pasaste esta vez Eri.- _comento la arquera que veía a la Kousaka menor, quien parecía momia por tantas vendas que tenía en el cuerpo_.

-Ella se lo busco.- _dijo indignadamente la rubia_.

-Onee-chan no tenías que llevarlo a tal extremo.- _le reprocho su imouto mientras le daba de comer a su esposa_.- casi me dejas viuda.

-Harasho…-

-Agradece que Maki-san pudo ayudar a mi Yuki-chan.- _siguió reprochándole cosas_.

-No es como que me importe pero no podía dejarla en esas condiciones.- _respondió la tsundere quien tomaba una sopa de tomates hecha por su esposa._

 _-_ Sí, sí, ya como sea, mejor termina tu sopa tomate, debemos volver luego a casa las niñas deben acostarse _.- dijo celosamente la idol profesional._

-Ara~ nicocchi esta celosa _.- molesto divertida la astrónoma._

 _-_ T-Tu cállate Nozomi!.- _se sonrojo la más baja._

Mientras la ojiverde discutía con la loli y que su hermana se dirigió hacia la cocina, la rusa mayor se acercó cautelosamente a sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Maki, Umi… rállenosle las vendas a Yukiho?.-

 _-_ No tienes remedio Eri _.- dijo la doctora._

-¿no es un tanto infantil?.- _pregunto la peliazul._

-Eso es Umi, eres una genio.-

-no comprendo que quieres decir.-

-Ahora que están todas metidas en otros asuntos aprovecharé de tener un poco más de ayuda con mi venganza.-

-¿Cómo así Eri?.- _pregunto curiosa la pelirroja_.

-Mari!.-

La infante quien se encontraba junto a las demás pequeñas dibujando en la sala, corrió ante el llamado de su adorado padre.

-¿qué pasa daddy?.- _pregunto curiosa la menor._

-Tía Yukiho dijo que podrías dibujar en sus vendas.- _comento divertida la mayor_.

-¡¿Really?!.-

-Sí, ¿por qué no vas por las demás pequeñas? Así todas le hacen unos bonitos recuerdos a tía Yukiho.-

-Shiny!.- _la pequeña Ayase corrió hacía donde estaban las demás pequeñas, le comento de la supuesta petición, quienes felices aceptaron aquello sin protestar._

A los pocos minutos todas las pequeñas se dirigían hacía el living donde se encontraba la Kousaka menor descansando como si de un faraón muerto se tratase. Todas se ubicaron, comenzando así a dibujarle cuanta cosa se les venía a la mente, mientras la castaña se quejaba a penas por sus heridas pero aun así disfrutaba de la compañía de las menores.

-Harasho…- _dijo la rubia mientras grababa con su celular_.

-¿Ayase Elichika ahora qué estás tramando?.- _llamo su atención la autoritaria voz de su esposa quien se encontraba detrás._

-N-Nozomi, yo…bueno.. _.-dijo titubeante la bailarina._

-ven a terminar tu cena.- _dicho eso se llevó a la rubia a rastras jalándole la oreja_.

-Hara..auch…-

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Gomen por tardar pero les avise que estoy lastimada y estoy llena de trabajo :c nya, en fin espero que les gustes este capitulo e.e pobre yukiho tanto que tuvo que aguantar la pobre u.u recuerden no hacer enojar a ninguna del trio soldier o puedes terminar como yukiho e.e chan!**

 **aunque todos sabemos que este trio de densas son unas Dominadas e.e ,** **ah y rueguen por mi persona XD deberé huir del demonio azul! rip Hiromi**

 **por cierto la familia del próximo capitulo ya ha sido escogida por votos así que esperenla!**

 **Una dato freak, las localidades y calles utilizadas en este capitulo son 100% reales, si existen en japan, e incluso el galpón usado por maki también, claro por obvias razones omiti la dirección exacta de este pero son detalles, si quieren usen maps de tokio a tokorozawa, el trayecto que usaron las musas demora sobre una hora diez minutos aunque no recuerdo bien el tiempo exacto xD mi cerebro muere a esta hora :v**

 **Respondiendo Review's:**

 **\- yohan2000:** muahaha fueron las tres y sus waifus si sospecharon bueno más nozomoo, así son los Ayase!

\- **Y07:** jajaja es una familia de cabezas huecas pues! si kanan tiene "mamitis" (niña de mami) pff xD esa chika es una desmadre pero bueh tiene a quien salir no?

\- **Alenon:** jajajjajajajajajaja u know!

\- **Madeline:** pues me alegra poder ayudarle si saber que lo hago nya! sip acaba de leerlo muahahahahahahahahaha yane~

\- **Danael. chan** **:** si lo son aww, pues si Eri fue e.e yo pensaba que ud era hombre :v

\- **Guest:** jaja si fueron las soldier gays, pues su sed de venganza fue más fuerte y se demostró! e.e aww rinpana e you son un encanto! bueno creo :v

\- **Nicocchi17:** *-* lo sé, entiendo a mi el trabajo y mi enfermedad me están limitando demasiado u.u sii fue casi todo por piggi-chan :v ashashasj e.e ni idean que tramaban xDD Chika sapbe! xDD ya sabrás, ya sabrás! creo e.e nya, yukiho estaba de parranda en Tokorozawa! :v

\- **Kuzunoha:** oh nanai u.u, nop no lo será e.e esa familia uff! xD pobre honki hasta de adulta es un osito perezoso xDD jskas pero esta su mandarinita quien le manda sus planchazasos xD lo de eli y erena se sabrá lo sé, de a poco y no parece que no, ahí correrá sangre! wajaja no estaba muerta andaba de rehén? xDDDDDDD

 **lo lamento si no me he explayado lo suficiente en sus bellos review's pero son casi las 2 am y estoy agotada de tanto trabajo u.u necesito dormir,** **y cualquier duda, consulta o quieran hablarme :D ya saben como e.e xDDD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho~**

 **nos leemos! kissus!**

 **Cambio & nya!**


	9. A little demons party!

**Feliz cumple años Yo...hane! impulsora de esta alocada idea :D**

 **disfrute esta locura y nos leemos en las O.N!**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **A Little demons party!**

 **.**

Amanecía un bello y caluroso día en la capital del país nipón, en la tradicional residencia Sonoda las cosas comenzaban a moverse bastante temprano en la mañana.

-Mírala, ¿no se ve adorable mientras duerme abrazando ese demonio de felpa?.- _preguntaba enternecida una bella mujer de cabellera grisácea a su esposa quien se encontraba a su lado._

-sí, creo que saco aquello de ti, mi pajarita.- _comento en voz baja una peliazul mientras observaba a su pequeño demonio dormir plácidamente._

 _-_ Umi-chan…tan galante como siempre.- _susurro con un tierno sonrojo adornado en sus mejillas._

-Mami…papi….¿qué hacen zura?.- _pregunto la castaña infante quien se frotaba su ojo aun acostumbrándose a la luz natural que ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación._

 _-_ Buenos días Maru-chan, esperamos sorprender al ángel caído _.- dijo calmadamente la diseñadora._

-¿es por eso que están hablando bajito, Kotori-onee-chan?.- _pregunto la pelirroja quien se incorporaba desde su cama._

 _-_ Buenos días Riko-chan, si por eso hablamos bajito _.- respondido dándole una cálida sonrisa a la menor._

-¿quieren unirse para sorprender a Yoshiko?.- _pregunto esta vez la escritora quien cargaba el cañón con serpentinas._

-Hai _.- hablaron en un tono bajo al igual que las adultas presentes._

La diseñadora espero que ambas menores se acercaran a la cama de tiburón, cuando de la nada tuvo una idea que haría poner nerviosa a sus dos peliazules _._

-Riko-chan….- _llamo con una sonrisa malévola a la menor, quien la miro curiosa.-_ ¿puedes acercarte un poco? necesito que me hagas un favor.

 _-_ Claro que si onee-chan _.- dijo ingenuamente la menor que se acercó a la peligris, la cual le susurro algo en el oído. -_ ¿Eh?! Pe-pero Kotori-onee-chan… es un tanto vergonzoso

 _-_ vaya suenas igual que Umi-chan _.- sonrió divertida la modista, haciendo que su esposa la mirara curiosa.-_ además no es tanto Riko-chan, ya verás que será el mejor regalo para Yoshiko-chan.

-¿le gustará a yocchan?.- _pregunto sonrojada la menor_.

-Así es.-

-¿qué estas tramando ahora Kotori?.- _pregunto seria la escritora, ganándose una sonrisa y mirada de advertencia de su esposa, quien aún la tenía en castigo por el secuestro de Yukiho_.- que no sea muy malo cariño, ¿s-si?.- _dijo un tanto asustada ante cualquier tipo de represalia de la Minalinsky._

 _-_ vamos Riko-nee-chan, todo sea por Yoshiko-nee zura~.- _apoyaba la noción la castaña de tic verbal._

 _-_ bien…- _la menor se subió al tiburón, para luego tocarle la mejilla a la datenshi para que despertará.-_ Yocchan…. Yocchan….despierta.

 _-_ mmmh….- _se removía en la cama la pequeña chuuni_.

-Vaya, sí que tiene el sueño pesado.- _comento divertida la estricta arquera._

 _-_ Yocchan…- _pico la mejilla de la menor haciéndola fruncir el ceño._

-Y-ya….- _se quejó la mini Sonoda, abriendo sus ojos apenas somnolienta.-_ ¿qué?

 _La peligris les dio la señal a las presentes, quienes de inmediato comprendieron el mensaje._

-Feliz cumpleaños Yoshiko/nee/ yocchan!.- _dijeron a coro, mientras la peliazul hacía estallar el cañón con confeti._

-¿Ah?.- _pronuncio la peliazul bañada de confeti que término sobre ella.-_ El ángel caído les agradece, simple mortales _.- comento levantándose para hacer su mítica pose de danteshi pero para su desgracia perdió el equilibrio quedando de espalda en su cama, cubierta aún más en las serpentinas._

 _-_ Yoshiko, ¿estás bien?.- _pregunto alarmada su papi._

-Por lucifer...-

La pelivino ayudo a la menor a levantarse, fue cuando ahí miro hacia atrás, específicamente a la peliceniza quien le hizo un asentimiento mientras le sonreía.

-Y-Yocchan…- _llamo tímidamente la amante de los sándwiches._

-¿Qué pasa Lily?.- _pregunto ingenuamente la peliazul._

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños.- _dicho eso la Minami se acercó sonrojada a su prima, quien la miraba curiosa, deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla haciendo a la peliazul desmayarse tal cual lo haría su padre._

 _-_ E-E-E-E-Eso es indecente _.- comento la arquera totalmente alarmada al borde del desmayo, cayendo de espalda al suelo._

-Umi-chan….-

 _-_ Yoshiko-nee ya paso a mejor vida zura~.- _observo divertida la castaña._

-¡¿la mate?!.- _pregunto alarmada la pianista menor quien sacudía el inerte cuerpo de la datenshi quien mantenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-_ jaja no Riko-chan, sólo se desmayó _.- dijo un tanto divertida la diseñadora.-_ digamos que es una costumbre de las peliazules de esta familia _.- continuo riéndose._

 _._

 _._

Luego de esperar que ambas aludidas regresaran a la normalidad se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar y degustar el bello pastel de fresas con chocolate que había sido preparado por la amante de las alpacas, el cual tenía unos pequeños demonios amarillos sobre él, algo que le encanto a las presentes.

-Te quedo genial mami.- _comento la datenshi comiendo alegremente, mientras tenia gran parte de la crema en sus mejillas._

-De nada mi bebé, déjame limpiarte Yoshiko tienes crema en la cara.- _dijo atentamente la oji dorada mientras le limpiaba con una servilleta su inocente rostro._

-Que es yohane, mami!.- _reprocho la menor._

-jaja lo había olvidado yohane-chan, tehe~ .-

-Kotori, no la acostumbres.- _expreso la maestra de artes marciales mientras ayudaba a Hanamaru a comer._

-Sólo por hoy, es su día especial _.- comento divertida.-_ ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Riko-chan?

-Puedo comer sola onee-chan, gracias.- _sonrió calmadamente_.

-¿Kotori crees qué es hora?.- _pregunto la Sonoda a su esposa quien le guiño_.- Yoshiko, cuando termines de comer te daremos tu regalo.

-Si!.- _dijo la pequeña comiéndose rápidamente el poco de pastel que le quedaba_.- vamos ahora!

-Bien.-

Umi bajo a la castaña de su silla, mientras la datenshi salto de la propia corriendo para salir de la habitación entretanto Kotori ayudaba a su hermana menor a descender de la silla, quienes no se sorprendieron antes las acciones de la chuuni.

-Yoshiko espera!.- _dijo autoritariamente la escritora cortando así la carrera de la menor._

-papi…- _hizo un puchero mirando a la nombrada._

-No es por ahí, espéranos.- _comento con un tono más suave, acercándose a la menor tomándola como si un costal fuese, de inmediato su retoño comenzó a protestar pataleando, aunque estaba feliz por la cercanía que tenía con su progenitora_.

-Papi bájame.-

-No hasta que veas tu sorpresa, Kotori, niñas apresúrense.- _sonrió la arquera mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar._

-Ya vamos Umi-chan _.- tomo de las manos a las dos menores, siguiendo a sus amadas peliazules._

 _._

Llegaron a una puerta desconocida para las menores, mientras tanto la datenshi seguía pidiéndole a su papi que le bajara haciendo un berrinche, cuando estuvieron todas reunidas la Sonoda decidió romper el silencio.

-Yoshiko.- _llamo dulcemente a su retoño quien la observo de inmediato, la arquera se agacho para quedar a la altura de la menor_.- con mamá Kotori sabemos que estabas un tanto celosa de que le hayamos regalado su propio estudio a Hanamaru.

-N-no es verdad.- _reprocho la menor haciendo un puchero._

-Bueno, solo queremos que sepas que a ambas las amamos por igual, que no hacemos ninguna diferencia entre el inmenso amor que sentimos por ustedes y por supuesto por Riko-chan también.- _dijo seriamente la mayor_

 _-_ papi….mami….-

-Por ello decidimos que este regalo sería lo mejor para ti.- _sonrió tranquila ante el hiperactivo semblante de su hija menor, quien se moría de ganas por conocer la sorpresa.-_ ¿Estás lista?

-Si!.- _salto la menor de emoción._

La Sonoda mayor abrió la puerta dejando entrar al pequeño demonio al lugar, la oji magenta se quedó sorprendida observando el lugar con detenimiento.

-Es genial zura~.- _expreso la pequeña castaña_.

-Está muy bonito.- _dijo la mini pianista._

La habitación con una mezcla entre el estilo gótico con un toque moderno, emulando videojuegos. En la pared principal se encontraba una gran televisión junto a una moderna consola, con unas cuantas figuras de personajes de videojuegos en unas pequeñas repisas en sus costados. Junto a ello un moderno estante con juegos variados. En el centro unos cómodos y ergonómicos sillones, decoraciones de invocaciones y un pequeño librero con los libros de ocultismo que le gustaba a la menor, aunque aún no sabe leer muy bien.

-Un digno cuarto para el Ángel caído.- _dijo parada sobre uno de los sillones_.- papi ¿porque hay más de un mando?.

-para que juegues con las demás pequeñas, Yoshiko.-

-Por cierto Yoshiko-chan, tus abuelas te enviaron un obsequio.- _comento la diseñadora mientras señalaba una cajita que estaba en uno de los estantes de baja altura (1mt)_.- ¿por qué no lo abres?

-Si!.- _salto del sillón, acercándose rápidamente para tomar la cajita_.- qué será, qué será~

Abrió el papel de color grisáceo con adornos de tiburones dentro de él se encontró con dos cajitas, una la reconoció por ser la figura de su anime favorito, mientras la otro le llamo aún más la atención, tanto que sus ojos brillaban aún más.

-¿qué es Yoshiko?.-pregunto la arquera a su hija.

-no estoy segura papi.- _respondió la menor abriendo la caja_.- ah una consola portátil, genial!.

-Ah~ que linda.- _expreso su madre con una mirada de ensoñación._

-Si! Ya quiero jugar con ella.-

-Pero bebé ahora debes arreglarte, recuerda que vienen tus tías a saludarte.- _comento enternecida la peligris._

 _-_ Buuh mami, yo quiero jugar _.- hizo un puchero_

 _-¿_ Te parece si juegas más tarde con las demás? _.- le sonrió tratando de convencer a la datenshi._

 _-_ Bien _.-_

 _-_ Umi-chan hay que alistar a las….- _se giró para hablar a su esposa quien se encontraba en los sillones jugando videojuegos junto con Riko y Hanamaru.-_ niñas...Mou Umi-chan!

-lo siento Kotori, ya estamos por terminar la partida.- _comento la peliazul mientras apretaba todos los botones del joystick._

 _-_ vas a perder papi zura~.- _dijo la castaña mientras apretaba los botones._

 _-_ eso es trampa Hanamaru-chan _.- se quejaba la pelivino._

 _-_ Gane zura~!.- _alzo su brazos en señal de victoria._

 _-_ Una carrera más _.- pidió la arquera con un semblante decidido, el mismo que tenía cuando jugaba alguna partida de cartas._

 _-_ Hai!.- _comentaron ambas menores._

La oji dorada ya cabreada de tanto ser ignorada por su esposa, hija y hermana se acercó con paso firme donde se encontraban las nombradas. Se aproximó a la consola observando desafiante a las tres quienes la trataban de seguir jugando a pesar que la peligris estaba frente ellas, tapando la tv.

-Niñas, Umi-chan se los advierto.- _comento tomando el cable que conectaba la corriente eléctrica del aparato._

 _-_ Está bien Kotori, terminamos esta carrera y nos vamos todas a cambiar _.- dijo la maestra de artes marciales mientras apretaba los botones._

Sin esperar ninguna represalia por partes de las desobedientes decidió desconectar la consola dejando al trio congelado.

-Kotori!.-

-Mami.-

-Onee-chan.-

-Les advertí pero ninguna hizo caso, ahora vayan a cambiarse, más tarde podrán jugar.- comento un tanto severa pero suavizando su semblante en segundos.

-Si.- _dijo el trio aludido con un semblante decaído_

 _-_ Yohane, tú también vas a cambiarte de ropa _.- le menciono a su querida chuuni, quien no le contesto, observo con detenimiento como la menor se encontraba jugando con la consola portátil. Suspiro levantando su flequillo, se aproximó a su hija, mirándola seriamente quien seguía sin prestarle atención. –_ Yohane, puedes apagar eso después de cambiarte juegas, bebé.

-5 minutos mami.-

-Umi-chan!.- _llamo a su esposa quien de inmediato se acercó como buena dominada que es, tomo a la menor en brazos._

 _Observo como las pequeñas junto a la escritora salían de la habitación para cambiarse y colocarse sus disfraces.-_ Creo que tendré que controlar las horas de uso de esta habitación.

.

.

 _…_ _._

 _-_ Kotori-chan! Abre la puerta~ .- _dijo divertida una pelijengibre._

 _-_ Tía Kotori! jeje _.-sonreía la pelinaranja quien estaba sentada en los hombros de su "papi"_

 _-_ Chika quédate quieta te puedes caer, Honki ya tocaste el timbre, sé paciente amor _.- les llamaba la atención la idol profesional._

-Mou tsu no es divertida _.-_

 _La puerta de la tradicional residencia fue abierta por la pajarita quien usaba su traje de "dancing stars on me"_.- Bienvenidas Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-san y Chika-chan.

 _-_ Waaaaah! Kotori-chan te ves increíble _!.- dijo emocionada la chef, quien se acercó para darle un efusivo abrazo a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Realmente te ves bien Kotori-san _.-le sonrió la castaña._

 _-_ Gracias, pasen por favor _.- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la pareja._

 _Las recién llegadas junto a la pajarita caminaron hacía el patio donde se encontraban algunas de sus amigas junto a sus hijas, todas disfrazadas._

 _-_ Ahre? ¿Por qué tienen los trajes de Halloween?.- _pregunto curiosa la señora Kira._

 _-_ Honoka-nya! Kotori-chan nos prestó los atuendos, esto es divertido nya!.- _comentaba feliz la pelinaranja._

-Rin-chan contrólate un poco, si?.- _dijo la ojivioleta un tanto sonrojada._

 _-_ Nya? Vamos Kayocchin a bailar!.- _dicho eso jalo a su esposa a una improvisada pista de baile._

 _-_ Qué alguien me ayude!.-

-Ne Ne Kotori-chan.-

-¿qué sucede Honoka-chan?.- _pregunto curiosa la peligris._

 _-_ Yo también quiero usar un traje _.- dijo haciendo un puchero._

 _-_ jaja claro Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-san y Chika-chan también tengo preparados unos para ustedes _.-_

-Pero que esperamos, vamos a cambiarnos!.-

-Más vale que te apresures Honoka!.- _se escuchó la inconfundible voz de la tabla quien estaba enseñándole los pasos de baile a su hija menor, mientras su primogénita se encontraba entrenando un poco con Umi y Maki._

-Claro que si capitán.-

.

.

.

….

-Debería tirarla por alguna colina, claro si es que encuentro alguna por aquí cerca.- _pensaba la amante del chocolate mientras llevaba la silla de ruedas de su cuñada quien aún estaba vendada como momia_.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando Elicchi.- _le advirtió su esposa quien caminaba a su lado mirándola de reojo._

-Harasho….¿puedes leer la mente Nozomi?.-

-Ara~ tal vez puedo leer tu pervertida mente.- _le sonrió burlonamente_.

-No-Nozomi!.- _dijo sonrojada_.

-Onee-chan, Nozomi-san apresúrense.- _llamo desde la entrada de la casa la rubia Kousaka quien sostenía de la mano a la pequeña mari._

 _La bailarina rusa se agacho para decirle un par de palabras de advertencia a su cuñada con un toque de mafioso ruso que haría temblar a cualquiera_.- Escúchame bien Yukiho, más te vale no hacerle ninguna "gracia" más a mi hermanita o te arrojaré del Monte Fuji, ¿me entendiste maldita lisiada?.

-S-si.-

-Harasho~.-

-Elicchi porque demoras~.- _le llamo su atención a su esposa._

-Ya vamos.-

La familia Ayase fue la última en llegar, ya que debieron ir a recoger a la "pequeña" Alisa y su momia, digo, esposa.

-Yuki-chan ¿onee-chan te amenazo nuevamente?.- _pregunto la ojiazul._

-No, bueno si.- _respondió un tanto apenada la castaña_.

-Yukiho-chan no debe preocuparse por eso, de Elicchi me encargo yo.- _sonrió maliciosamente la pelimorada._

 _-_ Nozomi-chan faltan solo que ustedes se cambien _.- dijo un tanto apenada la peligris, ya que justo había escuchado sin querer la conversación de las Ayase, mientras las recibía._

 _-_ Claro, vamos enseguida Kotori-chan…mmm… _-entrecerró sus ojos fijando su vista en la pajarita quien comenzó a sudar frio._

-¿sucede algo Nozomi-chan?.-

-Es mi idea o te crecieron Kotori-chan _.- dijo la mayor acercándose a la diseñadora._

 _-_ E-es tu idea…. Kya!.- _no alcanzo a terminar la idea cuando fue víctima del conocido washi washi de la astrónoma._

 _-_ Ara~ si están más grandes, Umi-chan hace un buen trabajo _.-sonrió satisfecha yéndose a colocar su vestuario._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

-Mami, mira soy una foca!.- _decía la traviesa rubia.-_ Shiny!

 _-_ Marycchi mi foca favorita.-

-Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan se está terminando el pudin de chocolate.- _llegaba corriendo la líder de las musas._

-Ay Elicchi.- _llevo su mano a su rostro._

.

-Eri deja eso quieres, vas a reventar.- _la regañaba la doctora quien traba de quitarle la fuente que en su momento estuvo llena de pudin._

-nfo.-

-Cada día, estas más maniática por el chocolate.- _le decía la peliazul quien jalaba del otro extremo._

-Umi a la cuenta de tres la soltamos _.- pidió la tsundere a su otra mejor amiga._

 _-_ No comprendo Maki.-

 _-_ Sólo has lo que te digo, quieres _.- le reprocho ya un tanto molesta._

-Bien.-

 _-_ Uno, dos, ya!.- _ambas miembros del soldier game dejaron de forcejar con la rubia quien con el impulso recibió todo el recipiente en su rostro el cual quedo completamente bañado en su debilidad, chocolate._

 _-_ Demonios Umi, Maki, estuve a punto de ganar la apuesta _.- dijo con un puchero la rubia._

 _-_ Jaja debes ver tu cara es un desastre _.- se reía la Toudou tratando de no llorar de la risa.-_ deberías rendirte Ayase, ni en una simple apuesta me ganarás.

 _-_ Ya lo veremos Toudou, esto aún no termina _.- miró divertida a la contraria quien seguía riéndose, una maliciosa idea cruzo por su mente por lo que decidió llevarla a cabo. Se acercó a la pelimorada, ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le estampo el bowl en la cara.-_ Jah~ quien es la que se ríe ahora, Erena.

 _-_ Estás muerta Ayase _.- dicho eso se lanzó con todo sobre la rubia, terminando así en el césped en una guerra de cosquillas en la cual ninguna quería ceder._

 _-_ Elicchi / Erena!.- _llamaron sus esposa a las nombradas quienes de inmediato detuvieron su accionar, mirándolas con una cara de espanto._

 _-_ Ya valieron nya _.- dijo la pelinaranja._

 _Ambas adultas fueron separadas por sus respectivas parejas quienes las tironearon de sus orejas para regáñalas frente a su grupo de amigas quienes no podían contener su risa._

 _-_ Erena cómo es posible que no puedas llevarte bien con Eli-san _.- comento un tanto molestas la de pelo cobrizo._

 _-_ Ara~ al parecer Elicchi quiere sumar una semana más a su castigo.-

 _-_ Pero Anju ella empezó.- _comento con un semblante decaído como un perrito regañado._

 _-_ No, Nozomi me porto bien pero no más castigo _.- imploraba misericordia la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil a su miko._

 _._

 _-_ Ne kanan~ your mom está regañando a your dad _.- dijo la pequeña con disfraz de foca mientras bebía jugo junto a la peli cobalto._

 _-_ Tu papi también está siendo regañado, agh Mari no te me pegues _.- demando la menor vestida de delfín._

 _-_ Mari-san no aprietes tanto a Kanan-san _.- le reprochaba la pelinegra vestida de pingüino, quien se mantenía bastante sería por la cercanía de su hermana menor con la Sonoda mayor quien le sonría alegremente._

 _-_ Diacchi~ tiene una cara de pocos amigos~ hay un rabbit que está en peligro _.- molestaba la rubia._

 _-_ Yousoro! ¿qué hacen?.- _pregunto la peliceniza interrumpiendo la plática del trio, quien se acercaba junto a la pelivino y la pelinaranja._

 _-_ You-chan!.- _dijo la Ayase corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña que usaba un atuendo de perro, trato de realizarle un "washi washi" pero fue ella la sorprendida cuando la menor de pre-escolar la derribo con una llave de lucha, una que le había sido enseñada por su mejor amiga._

 _-_ auch, it's hurt.- _expreso la rubia sobándose su retaguardia._

-¿Mari-san estás bien zura _~?.- pregunto la castaña quien llego junto a las otras faltantes a ver el estado de la rubia bromista._

-Yes~ .-

 _-_ Deberíamos jugar algo pequeños mortales, el ángel caído se aburre _~.- comento en su típica pose la Sonoda._

-¿Por qué no usamos la resbaladilla de agua zura?.- _pregunto la castaña a su hermana quien de inmediato le brillaron los ojos._

 _-_ Si podríamos competir contra nuestros papis _.-faltaba de felicidad la peliazul._

-Es una gran idea!.- _expreso la oji rubí._

-¿qué es una gran idea pequeñas?.- _pregunto la chef quien traía un charola con bocadillos, los cuales le ofreció a las menores._

 _-_ Tía Honoka, queremos deslizarnos por ese juego resbaladizo _.-dijo la datenshi._

-Ahre~ ¿yo también puedo jugar?.- _pregunto esperanzada._

-Claro que puedes tía _.- dijo la ojipurpura vestida de delfin.-_ Pero debemos instalar el juego _._

 _-_ No sé preocupen de eso, yo me encargo _.- comento llevando su puño a su pecho con orgullo.-_ Rin-chan!.

 _La hiperactiva oji limón cuando escucho que le llamaban dejo de lado su 5to ramen para ver que sucedía.-_ ¿qué pasa Honoka-nya?.

 _-_ Necesitamos tu ayuda "gato veloz".-

-Claro que sí, sargento "oso perezoso".-

La ojiazul se acercó para contarle su plan a la pelinaranja quien asentía ante las ocurrencias de la mayor junto a las 9 pequeñas. Ambas mujeres mayores fueron a buscar el juego, claro sin antes perdirle permiso a la peligris, quien les dio el dicto bueno para jugar.

.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales las dos miembros del "triple baka" llegaron con los elementos necesarios para armar el juego.

-Creo que con esto terminamos Rin-chan.- _expreso un tanto cansada y ansiosa por jugar la peli jengibre._

-Si nya, ahora a jugar!.- _continuo la Hoshizora mientras alzaba sus brazos, siendo imitada por todas las infantes presentes._

 _-_ ¿qué tal si competimos Rin-chan?.- _pregunto la chef_

-Eh~ Honoka nya quiere perder.- _dijo divertida la deportista_.

 _-_ Sabes que la que va a perder eres tu.- _desafío la mayor._

 _-_ No estaría tan segura de eso nya.-

 _-_ déjense de tonterías y láncense de una buena vez _.- comento la comandante del triple baka, quien se acercaba a ellas._

Ambas se miraron con una cara de complicidad, se acercaron a la pelinegra para tomarla entre las dos, la lanzaron por el hule enjabonado.

 _-_ aaaaaah! Me las pagaran!.- _dijo la pelinegra mientras se deslizaba como si fuera una tabla de surf._

 _-_ Piggy! Mami.- _expreso alarmada la pelirroja vestida de conejo._

 _-_ so funny~.- _comento la pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba a cuidadosamente a la Nishikino mayor.-_ vamos Dia~.- _sin más tomó de la mano a la pingüina para llevarla a rastras a el._

 _-_ No Mari-san _.- muy tarde para la seria pequeña, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba deslizándose junto a la juguetona rubia quien estaba totalmente animada._

-¿una carrera you-chan?.- _pregunto la toudou a la peligris quien asintió sonriendo, sin duda este era un duelo de temer entre las más agiles y enérgicas de las menores._

 _-_ por supuesto kanan-chan _.- sonrió confiada la menor hoshizora._

-woh esto será interesante, ¿no crees Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto la pequeña de coletas._

 _-_ Sí, definitivamente lo será zura~.- _respondió con una sonrisa la amante de los libros._

-bien pequeñas ¿están listas?.- _pregunto la chef que se posiciono al costado de las dos corredoras quienes tomaban posiciones._

-Hai!.-

-Ya!.-

 _Ambas pequeñas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, siendo la más pequeña quien tuvo más impulso y gracias a ello gano la carrera por poco._

-papi, papi,¿ por qué no te lanzas conmigo _?.- pregunto la detanshi que se acercó a la escritora quien estaba observando como sus amigas terminaban empapadas._

 _-_ porque es vergonzoso Yoshiko.- _dijo un tanto apenada._

-papi por favor _.- pedía la menor, jalando el traje de la peliazul mayor._

-Está bien, vamos.- _termino cediendo ante esos expresivos ojos de su retoño, algo que le recordaba bastante a su esposa._

La arquera tomo en brazos a su pequeña, deslizándose con ella, siendo seguida por las Ayase y la pelinaranja Hoshizora quien también cargaba a su hija.

-Vamos ruby-chan.- _la castaña acompaña a su amiga para que se lanzara._

-¿estás segura Hanamaru-chan?...piggyah!.- _solo alcanzo a decir cuando fue empujada por su hermana, quien se lanzó detrás de ellas._

La pelivino miraba como todos se lanzaban de estómago en el juego resbaladizo, en si comenzó a sentir un poco de nostalgia, extrañaba a sus madres y quería estar con ellas.

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes.- _escucho la voz de su pelirroja hermana, quien la tomo en sus brazos._

-Maki-onee-chan…gracias.- _le dio una tenue sonrisa, la doctora decidió salirse un poco de su papel de sería y se lanzo junto con la pequeña pero para su sorpresa una rusa las estaba esperando al final con una pistola de agua en sus manos, dándole de lleno a la tsundere en el rostro._

-pe-pero qué demonios Eri!.- _llamo molesta la doctora a su amiga quien sonreía divertida._

 _-_ Mortal osas acaparar la atención de Lily para ti, eso no es permitido, la gran Yohane y su ejército te detendrán _.- apunto con su mano mientras sostenía una bomba de agua._

 _-_ Nani sore, imi wakanai!.-

 _-_ listas pequeñas, por maki!.- _dijo la rusa comenzando un ataque de nueva cuenta._

-papá/ papi!.- _se alarmaron ambas Nishikino al ver a su progenitora correr evitando los chorros de agua._

.

-Creo que nunca tendremos un cumpleaños tranquilo.- _le comento la kousaka que mantenía su disfraz de momia, a la peligris quien adornaba un segundo pastel._

-Al parecer no, pero creo que no sería lo mismo si fuera todo tan recto y tranquilo, jeje.- _le sonrió._

-Tienes razón Kotori-san.-

-hey momia, piensa rápido!.- _dijo la rubia de su cuñada, quien le disparo una buena cantidad de agua derribando a la administradora de Homura_.

-Elicchi! de esta no te salvas.- _grito la pelimorada quien salió corriendo detrás de su esposa_.

-Harasho!.-

.

Después de un buen rato corriendo tanto la pelirroja como la rubia se encontraban ocultas detrás de unos arbustos.

-Esta vez se nos fue de las manos.- _dijo la bailarina_.

-Sí, pero fue tu culpa, idiota.-

 _De pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por una conocida voz para ellas.-_ Umi-chan, niñas las encontré! Oigan! Por acá.- _gritaba a sus espaldas la hiperactiva chef._

- _Corre por tu vida maki!.-_ dijo la rubia saliendo a todo lo que daba sus piernas, pero no conto que aquello era una trampa, ambas adultas estaban rodeadas.

 _La peliazul quien usaba su traje pirata se colocó unos lentes, miro atenta a su dos mejores amigas quienes comenzaron a sudar frio_.- hasta la vista, densas!.- _fue ahí cuando para ambas adultas todo se les fue a negro._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _.._

Después de un buen rato se encontraban todas las presentes con sus disfraces mojados, reunidas en una gran mesa donde estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

 _-_ Ah que cumpleaños tan divertido Yohane-chan, jeje para el siguiente haremos un desastre hasta en el dojo.- _comento divertida la mayor_.

-Sobre mi cadáver!.- _dijo rápidamente la peliazul_.

-Eres una aguafiestas Umi-chan.-

-No, esa es Erena.- _comento la kira._

-Cállate Enana.- _contrataco la aludida_.

-Pero si es la verdad.- _continuo la castaña._

-Tsu, Erena no empiecen de nuevo.- _rogo la pelicobre a su amiga y esposas que ya se encontraban una enfrente de la otra mirándose fijamente._

-Wi~ vuela Yohane-chan~.- _la líder de las musas capto la atención de todas las presentes, ya que se encontraba alzando y casi lanzando a la mini peliazul quien la sonreía divertida._

-Honoka-chan te cuidado.- _rogo la modista_ , _totalmente nerviosa por las acciones de su mejor amiga._

-Ho-no-ka! Bájala.- _demando el demonio azul_.

-Umi-chan sigue siendo una aburrida.- _bufo fastidiada, lanzo a la pequeña a penas unos centímetros en el aire haciendo que las progenitoras de estas palidecieran ante la acción de su mejor amiga, para su mala suerte casi fallo al tomar a la pequeña de regreso_.- ups

-Yo te mato, idiota!.- _dicho eso la peliazul se abalanzado sobre la ojiazul trantado de alcanzarla_.

-Corre como el viento Honoka-nya!.-

-como diría Hanayo-chan, que alguien me ayudeeee!.- _rogaba la chef mientras corría por el jardín dejando un verdadero desastre a su paso pero nada importaba a esas alturas escapar del demonio azul con vida era más importante._

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

 **.**

-Bien es el turno de la idol número uno del mundo lanzarse.- _comento una confiada oji rubí, hasta que se percató que las pequeñas Sonodas se encontraban con una compañía bastante familiar para ella, cierto animalejo quien aún tenía su muñequera en su cuello, aquella rosada con el número 25 en él.-_ Tu! Devuélveme eso!

Corrió para atrapar al roedor que en vez de huir, fue directo hacía la loli tabla, salto chocando con la frente de la nombrada enviándola al suelo en 3 segundos, la ardilla se levantó comenzando a correr así de nueva cuenta.

-Espera! está vez no escaparas _.- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que noto que el animal se dirigía hacia el juego en el cual todas las presentes habían estado lanzándose hace un par de minutos atrás_. – no tendrás escapatoria.

El animal querido por la amante de los libros se deslizo por el juego, siendo perseguido de cerca por la idol quien no dudo en lanzarse detrás de este, para su mala suerte la ardilla en un movimiento ágil se movió hacía un costado de la jabonosa pista saliendo sin problemas de ella, en cambio nuestra tablita no corrió con la misma suerte, con el impulso que tenía termino llegando a la fuente que estaba en el jardín, quedando dentro de ella como si un pez fuera.

-Jaja Umi-chan tienes un nuevo pez, uno que parece tabla.- _molestaba la chef_.

-Cállate Honoka.- _le reprochaba la loli estirada boca abajo en la fuente_.- ya me la pagarás ese roedor.

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

 **.**

-¿qué sucede Riko-chan?.- _pregunto a la peligris a su hermana quien se encontraba un tanto desganada a pesar de que su entorno era un completo desmadre._

-No es nada Kotori-onee-chan.-

-Riko-chan.- _se sentó al lado de la menor en el césped_.- sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Bien…me siento un poco triste, extraño a mami y a mamá.- _dijo en un tono quebrado._

 _La diseñadora conmovida por el semblante de su pequeña hermana, le otorgo un cálido abrazo, dándole pequeñas caricias a la espalda de esta_. –espero que se apresuren Umi-chan, Maki-chan.- _pensó._

-Mami ¿Qué le pasa a Riko-nee?.- _pregunto la castaña quien se acercaba_.

-Hamanaru-chan, hay que darle un poquito más de cariño a Riko-chan, por qué extraña a mamá.- _dijo la de voz aguda_.- ¿podrías ayudarme con ello?

-Claro que si zura~.- _la menor se unió al abrazo._

-Oigan suelten a Lily.- _reprocho la pequeña datenshi quien llego corriendo al ver la escena, después de todo parecía un tanto celosa._

 _-_ Ven Yoshiko….digo yohane-chan.- _le hizo una seña para que se acercara y uniera al fraternal abrazo familiar, cosa que la pequeña no dudo ni un minuto en hacerlo._

 _-_ Mami, ¿Dónde está papi?.- _pregunto la cumpleañera._

 _-_ Mm… digamos que tuvo que ir a recoger un encargo junto con Maki-chan tehe~.- _sonrió._

-¿qué cosa? Dinos mami.- _rogaba totalmente curiosa la menor._

-Es un secreto~.-

La pequeña no alcanzo a seguir insistiendo, ya que una conocida voz se escuchó muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Ya estamos de vuelta, Kotori.- _dijo la peliazul acercándose al corredor junto a la pelirroja_.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Umi-chan, Maki-chan.- _les sonrió mientras se levantaba del lugar que estaba al lado del corredor._

-Riko.- _llamo la doctora a su hermana quien la miro extrañada_.- trajimos algo para ti.

-¿Qué es Maki-onee-chan?.-

-Velo tu misma.- _dicho aquello ambas adultas se hicieron a un lado para que la pequeña se percatará de las otras dos presencias que estaban escondidas detrás de las densas._

-Mami! Mamá.- _la menor corrió hacía las dos adultas quienes se agacharon para abrazar su hija._

-Te extrañamos mucho tesoro.- _comento la directora de otonokizaka._

-Yo igual las extrañe.- _dijo la menor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a bañarse en lágrimas de felicidad._

-tan adorable que es nuestra Riko~.- _añadió la pediatra._

-Bien, esto es una fiesta vamos a celebrar!.- _dijo la peligris mayor sacando de una maleta un par de tragos extranjeros._

-Mamá.- _sonrió un tanto apenada la diseñadora al ver como otro desmadre se avecinaba en su hogar._

-¿Qué? Si sabes como soy cuando no estoy en el instituto _.- comento despreocupadamente mientras bebía un par de tragos._

-E-Esto es indecente!.- _expreso la peliazul en un grito que seguro fue escuchado hasta en la antártica, uno que llego a quebrar un buen poco de hielo de esté._

 _._

 _._

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Aclaraciones! las pequeñas están vestidas (algunas) con trajes o animal correspondiente el set animal de aqours, mientras otras visten trajes de sus respectivos "animales característicos", en el caso de Yohane viste su capa :D y traje de tiburón debajo, algo muy rudo sin duda xDDD!**

 **bueh! gracias por leer y lo lamento uno por la tardanza (ustedes saben que estoy mega ocupada :'v) y lo segundo si este capitulo salio un tanto rápido y muy poco fluido :c ay! gomen!**

 **en fin! nuevamente! HBD a mi querido demonio :B que cada día me gusta más!**

 **nos leemos si o si en el siguiente capitulo con la penúltima familia! :D tengan paciencia, aun no empiezo a escribirlo :'v!**

 **respondiendo reviews':**

- **Y07** : nunca será lo mismo, ese parfait 7u7 juju pues Yukiho se lo busco, según eli xD uff yo me rindo ante la arma secreta de mi waifu, Kotori soy tuya :v! xDD me alegra que el cap te gustará, si la idea es sacar a los personas y ponerles en situaciones bien random .

\- Danael. chan **:** jaja , eh? No muera :c me gusta leerlo sus reviews y de toda la gente que escribe, tranqui, ya vendrán más capítulos, quizás haga una segunda ronda de las familias, quien sabe nya~

\- **Alenon:** wna! Lo sé lo sé! Pero mujer estudia! Asjaksja no te preocupes ya vendrán lo prometo~

- **Fedora force:** 1.- WTF! Pues en sí no lo es, ya que chika lo ve como un juego, además cuanto puede pesar una infante de 4 años!? .-. (aun no cumple 5) lo sé, estás ocupado, todos lo estamos más bien dicho es normal, no?

2.- no, no es ese fic, está equivocado, pues sip! Ya fue, mmm…no sorry pero la pajarita es mia y de umi! La verdad hay partes que fueron omitidas por la salud mental de la gente que lee estas locuras, u know….hem no, mi colección es PRIVADA…

\- **Nicocchi17:** a poco no? xDD si, dejen la pura ca…..-omitido nya- jajaja cerca muy cerca eri! Esas peleas fueron épicas en mi mente, uf pero por tiempo reduci las acciones :v como en este capítulo, lo sé no merezco vivir! xD pff Yukiho es una maldita lisiada xD –inserte el meme aquí por favor- por el momento, quedo mal herida por culpa de la rusa, si Eri es mala, pero no del todo por eso recurre a aquellas maldades infantiles que nos hacen reír como nunca.

 **mil disculpas se me paso alguno o por mi poca expresividad al comentar pero tengo mucho que hacer aun y ya estamos cerca de las 12 en chile, ay quiero dormir!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico o redacción pues me equivoco mucho~**

 **nos leemos! kissus!**

 **Cambio & nya!**


	10. Como conocí a tu madre

**notas de parentesco de los personajes al final!**

 **siento la demora!**

 **disfrute esta locura y nos leemos en las O.N!**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Cómo conocí a tu madre**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dándole directo a su bello rostro, de inmediato frunció el ceño al sentirlos sobre el, se removió con pereza en su cama matrimonial palpando el espacio en busca de su compañera la cual parecía estar ausente.

-Mmm….- _abrió sus ojos lentamente observando su habitación, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una melodía que le llamo bastante la atención_.- Mayu-chan está tocando tan temprano…ah que pereza…

Dejo su lecho en busca del lugar de donde provenía aquel armonioso sonido, llego hasta el pequeño estudio de música en el cual se encontró con la bella imagen, su amada estaba interpretando una pieza junto a su hija menor, la cual para su corta edad de 4 años tocaba lo básico y bastante bien, en cambio la mujer mayor que le acompañaba tocaba su fiel viola, la cual ha sido su instrumento predilecto por años, claro manteniendo la tradición de los Nishikino, la cual no sólo que eran una famosa y reconocida familia de médicos, sino que cada uno de los integrante de esta familia debe estar ligado con la música.

Disimuladamente tomo su celular para comenzar a grabar el momento, sin que las presentes se percataran de su presencia en la habitación. La melodía dejo de sonar alertando a la peligris quien se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que fue descubierta.

-Emi-chan ¿qué estás haciendo?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la pediatra._

La pequeña pelirroja quien desconocía la presencia de su progenitora, levanto su vista encontrándose con la mujer mayor.

-¿Mamá?.-

-Eh…bueno disfrutando de su música…Riko-chan has mejorado bastante.- _comento orgullosa la ojidorada a su hija, quien le sonrió tímidamente como respuesta._

\- ¿Qué esperas? Tiene sangre Nishikino en sus venas.- _alardeo la pelirroja_.

-Lo sé pero su sangre Minami es más fuerte, es talentosa en lo que se propone _.- reciproco la directora de Otonokizaka._

 _-_ Mamá….mami….- _la menor observaba un tanto temerosa como sus madres se desafiaban mutuamente._

 _-_ Riko-chan es más Nishikino.-

-Riko es una Minami!.-

-mamás…- _llamo la menor en un tono nervioso, llamando la atención de ambas adultas quienes miraron a su hija_.- tengo hambre…

-Oh es cierto aún no hemos desayunado.- _mencionó la ojivioleta._

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo como eso Mayu-chan?.- _pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.-_ bien si no queda de otra con Riko-chan te ayudaremos, ¿verdad?.

 _-_ Claro.- _se bajó del taburete del piano para dirigirse hacia la cocina junto con sus madres._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _-_ Entonces ¿va todo bien en el pre-escolar? _.- preguntaba la peligris mayor mientras tomaba su café._

 _La pequeña pianista asintió mientras bebía su leche.-_ es divertido porque puedo jugar con You-chan y Chika-chan…

-Me alegra que seas buena amiga de las demás pequeñas.- _le sonrió._

-Ah lo olvide.- _interrumpió de la nada la doctora_.- Hoy vienen Ruby-chan y Dia-chan.

 _La directora la miró curiosa_.- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

 _Suspiro derrotada_.-Le prometí a Dia-chan que le haría un pudin, creo que tengo tiempo para preparárselos, Riko-chan ¿quieres que te preparé algo en especial?

-Sándwichi!.- _dijo emocionada la menor, haciendo sonreír a sus madres por su enérgica respuesta._

 _-_ Bien jaja Emi-chan ¿podrías alistar a Riko-chan por mientras preparo los postres?.-

 _-_ Claro déjamelo a mí, vamos Riko _.- tomo de la mano a la menor, llevándola hacía su habitación._

Vistió y arreglo a la pequeña dejándole su cabello suelto, se encontraba ordenando la cama de la menor cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, observo en nombre de la pantalla sorprendiéndose un poco.

.-.

-Buenos días Umi-chan…-

-Buenos días Minami-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?.- _dijo cordialmente como era característico de la joven Sonoda._

 _-_ Bastante bien y ¿ustedes? ¿Cómo están mis pequeñas diablitas?.-

-Bien, aunque para ello la llamaba suegra, quería pedirle si puede cuidar de Yoshiko y Hanamaru, Kotori tuvo un repentino evento hoy, en el cual yo también participaré como escritora _.- sonaba bastante preocupada.-_ siento molestar pero no encuentro buena idea llevar a las niñas a un lugar como ese.

-No te preocupes Umi-chan, claro que puedes traer a mis nietas con Mayumi las cuidaremos sin ningún problema, ustedes concéntrense en su evento.- _dijo tranquilamente observando a su hija quien estaba dibujando en su mini escritorio._

 _-_ Muchas gracias suegra, las pasare a dejar dentro de una hora.-

-Bien acá las esperaremos, además estarán las pequeñas Dia y Ruby, seguro la pasarán bien.-

-Estupendo, nos vemos suegra, y nuevamente gracias.-

-Deja de agradecer para eso está la familia, nos vemos Umi-chan.-

.-.

 _Dejó su teléfono de lado para acercarse a su hija predilecta_.- Riko-chan, hoy también vendrán Yoshiko y Hanamaru, estarás con todas tus primas, oh cierto le diré a Mayu-chan que haga más postres.- _Salió a toda prisa de la habitación dirigiéndose raudamente hacía la cocina._

 _._

 _._

…

Las primeras en llegar fueron las hermanas Nishikino, las cuales se quedaron jugando en la sala junto con la menor Minami mientras esperaban a las dos menores faltantes. Las cuales no tardaron en llegar a la residencia de sus abuelas.

-Les traje bocadillos pequeñas.- _comento la pediatra mientras cargaba una bandeja_.- Té verde para Dia y Maru-chan, leche de fresas para Riko, Yoshiko y Ruby-chan _.- sonrió_.

-Es yohane!.- dijo rápidamente la Sonoda.

-Oh lo siento, lo olvide, yohane-chan~ .- _dijo mientras le entregaba la leche a la menor que hacía un puchero._

Luego de eso continuo pasando los alimentos a las restantes menores.

-Gracias Abuelita.- _comento cortésmente la pelinegra._

 _-_ Les dejaré la bandeja con sándwiches acá. _\- se sentó al lado de su pareja quien estaba mirando televisión.-_ ¿de qué trata ese programa Emi-chan?.

 _-_ Mmm… es un especial de cómo se conoció aquella ex idol a su esposo _.-_

-Que interesante…-

-Abuelita.- _llamo la castaña_.- ¿cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes zura~?.

-Ruby….Ruby quiere saberlo.- _apoyo a su mejor amiga la pelirroja menor._

-Sería bastante interesante conocer su historia, abuelas _.- comento la tsundere pelinegra._

-Mis Little demons están ansiosos por saberlo.- _dijo la chuuni haciendo su pose._

 _-_ Bueno… si quieren puedo contarles pero es una historia bastante extraña _.- dijo la directora.-_ incluso hay seres de otro mundo….auch Mayu _.- se quejó al sentir un golpe en su cabeza que le había dado su pareja._

 _-_ Deja de decir esas cosas Emi-chan _.- suspiro, para luego levantarse y tomar una fotografía que estaba en un mueble, volviendo de nueva cuenta a sentarse al lado de la peligris, enseñándoles la fotografías a sus nietas e hija.-_ Estas somos Emi-chan y yo, en Otonokizaka _._

-¿ustedes también fueron al mismo instituto que nuestras madres?. _\- pregunto curiosa la pequeña tradicionalista._

 _-_ Si, efectivamente Dia _.- dijo la ojidorada mayor.-_ Con mayu-chan nos conocimos cuando estábamos en el instituto…. Verán todo comenzó…

.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

Una peligris descansaba cómodamente apoyada en unos de los árboles del patio de su instituto, la joven se había saltado la clase de biología que seguía después del receso del almuerzo.

-Mmm…está agradable el clima, podría dormir un rato.- _expreso con un relajado semblante.-_ total nadie se dará cuenta de mi ausencia.

 _-_ Tienes razón nadie… se percatará de tu ausencia en clases _…-_

-¿¡Eh?!.- _se cayó del susto al escuchar aquella voz, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, girándose a observar a la persona que había dicho aquello.-_ auch…presidenta… no me des sustos así.

 _Suspiro un tanto derrotada.-_ ¿tú debes ser Minami-san, no? la chica problemática de segundo _._

 _-¿_ Ah? No sabía que era conocía por la "loli" presidenta del consejo estudiantil _.- se burló de la pelinegra quien frunció el ceño._

-¿qué acabas de decir intento de rebelde?.- _contraataco la mayor._

-Lo-li~ _.- dijo como si nada, parándose frente a la ojirubí._

 _-_ Yazawa, Minami ¿qué creen que están haciendo saltándose sus clases?. _\- de la nada escuchamos la estricta voz de la sensei de deportes quien llego a regañarnos a las dos y a parar así la discusión._

-Sensei, sólo estaba regañando a Minami-san por saltarse su clase.- _dijo la joven de tercero._

-Claro saltando las tuyas de paso _,_ las dos deben ir a la sala de detención _.- demando la sensei entregándoles el boletín de castigo.-_ ahora.

-Si.- _dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas._

 _._

Llegaron al salón percatándose que no eran las únicas que habían sido enviadas a detención por castigo. Se sentaron a varios asientos de distancia, aun molestas entre sí. Aquella sala guardaba los instrumentos de música de la escuela, que seguramente estaban ahí para su limpieza.

Al cabo de unos minutos entro la sensei encargada mirándonos a todas las que estábamos sorprendiéndose de ver algunas caras y otras no tanto.

-chicas…. Como saben tiene una hora de castigo pero necesito que me ayuden con algo.- _pidió amablemente la maestra pelinegra_.- así podrán pasar más rápido su hora de castigo.

-por supuesto sensei.- _hablo la pesada de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil_.

-gracias Yazawa-san, Nishikino-san, Kousaka-san, Minami-san y Sonoda-san por favor podrían tomar un paño y ayudar en la limpieza.-

-¡¿qué?!.- _la peligris se levantó del asiento llamando la atención de las otras chicas._

-¡Pss! Emi-chan no hagas tanto escándalo.- _la llamo de la nada Hana, quien se encontraba comiendo un dulce_

-Kousaka-san, deje de comer golosinas.- _le llamo la atención la mujer mayor._

-Ah?.- _le reprocho la chica mientras hacia un puchero._

-Iré por los implementos de limpieza, espérenme acá.-

Sin más la maestra de música las dejó solas en el salón mientras todas miraban confusamente la puerta por donde ella había salido.

 _-_ Genial, todo es tu culpa Yazawa. _\- dijo la chica de segundo mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio._

 _-_ Jeh mira quien lo dice señorita "tomaré una siesta sin que me descubran". _\- dijo sarcásticamente la muy condenada pelinegra._

 _-_ ¡Podrían parar de pelear ustedes dos!.- _demando una pelirroja de mirada violeta quien tenía su ceño fruncido._

 _-_ A ti nadie te habló señorita perfección _.- escupió la peligris._

-¿qué dijiste?.-

 _Iba a replicarle pero en eso la sensei entro a la sala trayendo consigo paños y un par de rociadores con agua._

 _-_ Bien chicas, quiero que dejen lo más limpio posible el lugar y los instrumentos _.- dejo los elementos en la mesa.-_ estaré vigilándolas así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo y así aprenden a cumplir con las normas _.- dicho volvió a salir._

Las cinco jóvenes se miraron cansadamente, hasta que la pelirroja desconocida junto con Yazawa y Hikaru-san tomaron los elementos comenzando a limpiar.

-¿Qué están esperando Emi-chan, Hana-chan?. _\- preguntó la peliazul seriamente.-_ más les vale que ayuden.

Bufaron molestas tomando los paños de mala gana, la Minami notó como la pelirroja estaba limpiando un pequeño piano, tocando las teclas generando un agradable sonido, que captó la atención de todas.

-Hey! Yazawa piensa rápido _.- la ojidorada lanzo un paño mojado hacía la cabeza de la joven de tercero quien cayo sentada en una de las cajas_.- jajaja

-Eres una….- _le replico incrustada dentro de una caja de cartón_.

 _La peliazul se acercó rápidamente para prestarle ayuda a la oji rubí quien maldecía mentalmente a la Minami.-_ ¿Se encuentra bien Yazawa-senpai?

-Sí, gracias Sonoda-san.- _corto la mayor, quien se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la cubeta de agua, la tomo tranquila mientras caminaba hacía la revoltosa peligris, quien por un descuido termino completamente bañada en agua._ –Con eso estamos a mano.

 _-_ No empieces algo que no puedas continuar "senpai" _.- dijo sarcásticamente la mojada Emiko._

 _-_ pruébame y veras Minami _.- desafío la pelinegra._

La peli castaña se interpuso entre las dos evitando que se mataran con la mirada, claro si es que eso se puede llegar a ocurrir.

 _-_ Yazawa-senpai calma, Emi-chan deja las tonteras. _\- pedía amablemente la joven Kousaka._

 _-_ Es mejor que calmen al par problemático _.- pidió a aspirante a doctora, mientras se girada y hacía un ademán con su cabello._

La oji dorada miró a la pelinegra quien pareció entenderle, ambas se acercaron disimuladamente hasta la chica de primero, lanzándose de lleno sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas. La oji purpura se retorcía en el suelo, pidiendo que la soltaran, sentimiento un tanto extraño nació dentro de la peligris quien pensaba que le gusto jugarle bromas a esa desconocida.

-jaja…ya basta _.- pedía entre risas._

Sin previo aviso la kousaka se lanzó sobre el trio quedando sobre ellas, quienes parecía que su espíritu había salido por sus bocas _._

 _-_ 1,2,3 gane!.- _alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria._

 _-_ Ah que haré con ustedes cuarteto de idiotas.- _suspiro resignada la Sonoda, quien siguió con su trabajo de limpiar la sala._

 _-_ buh Hikaru es una aguafiestas _.- dijo con un puchero._

 _-_ No lo soy pero tenemos trabajo que hacer _.- cortó la chica de ojos marrones._

 _-_ Pss Emi-chan y ¿si le hacemos una broma a Hikaru-chan?.- _pregunto la oji azul con una mirada que demostrada su lado travieso._

-Oh Hana, no sería una mala idea.-

 _-_ No quiero ser una pesada pero pueden quitarse de encima!. _\- dijo molesta la ojimorada._

 _-_ lo sentimos _.- dijeron ambas apenadas quitándose de encima de la chica primero y ayudando a la presidenta del consejo a levantarse también._

Tanto la pelirroja Nishikino como Hikaru continuaron limpiando mientras las otras intentaban hacer lo mismo pero se aburrieron en el proceso, era una habitación no muy grande pero estaba llena de instrumentos y objetos de utilería, arreglarla y limpiarla les iba a tomar más de una hora sin duda, acaso la sensei se había vuelto loca.

La joven de cabellera grisácea limpiaba aburridamente hasta que botó sin querer una de las cajas, vio el contenido de esta percatándose que eran unos cuantos botes de pinturas de la clase de arte…que interesante, pensó.

Tomó el de color naranja y se acercó disimuladamente a su querida amiga y compinche de tonterías quien me daba la espalda.

-Hey hana~.- _la llamo, esperando la oportunidad para atacarla._

Oportunidad que no tardó en llegar, ya que su compinche se giró para recibir de su parte un par de manchas en su rostro, estallando ambas entre risas.

-Son tan infantiles las dos.- _se quejó hikaru mientras nos sonreía cálidamente._

-jaja lo sentimos.- _dijo la kousaka_.- por cierto Emi-chan de ¿dónde las sacaste?

Le señalo la caja la cual contenía bastantes pintura y diversos colores, Hana fue directo hacía ella para sacar unas de color rosa y morado. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía las dos compañeras de castigos para llenarlas de pintura en sus rostros, ni se imaginan que desastre hicieron ese trio de bakas mientras peleaban por quien llenaba la cara a quien de garabatos inentendibles.

Por su parte Emiko se acercó a la molesta de Hikaru para darle un beso de la mejilla y así poder distraerla para dibujarle un corazón con pintura roja en la mejilla. Haciéndola sonrojar de paso.

-UH Emi-chan te aprovechas de la inocencia de Hi-chan cuando no estamos viendo, que feo~ .- _le reclamaba la inquita Hana, quien se reía burlonamente de lo sonrojadas que estábamos las dos antes sus comentarios._

 _-_ Ya no molestes Hana, es vergonzoso _.- le reprocho con su típico tono de "es vergonzoso e indecente"_

 _-_ No quiero interrumpir su mágico y divertido momento pero han dejado un desastre peor a lo que estaba _.- escuchamos la voz de la sensei detrás de nosotras, haciéndonos palidecer a todas por igual._

 _-_ Sensei nosotras….- _no alcanzo a terminar nuestra senpai cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente por la sensei._

 _-_ Ustedes tendrán que ayudar a limpiar además de apoyar al club de arte, ya que malgastaron parte de sus pinturas nuevas que habían solicitado _.- demando seria la sensei haciéndonos palidecer aún más._

 _-_ Yo puedo pagarlas _.- ofreció la pelirroja Nishikino.-_ por eso no se haga problemas.

 _-_ Bien Nishikino-san, pero aun así las cinco van a trabajar en el club de arte y está decidido _.- demando_.- ahora ordenen este desastre para que vuelvan a sus casa _._

-Si…-

.

 _Después que saliera la sensei nos organizamos en limpiar demorando un par de horas en ello, dejamos el salón brillante tanto que podía ver mi reflejo en él._

 _-_ Bien ya que parece que estaremos un buen tiempo juntas, me presentaré…soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y voy en tercero, Yazawa Ran _.- dijo la pelinegra._

 _-_ Bien sigo yo!.- _levanto su brazo bastante feliz la ojiazul.-_ soy Kousaka Hana y voy en segundo!.

 _Le hice un gesto a mi querida peliazul para que continuara.-_ Un gusto soy Sonoda Hikaru, también asisto a segundo año _.- contesto cordialmente como siempre._

 _-_ Bien Minami Emiko, también voy en segundo _.- bufe un tanto molesta._

 _Miramos expectantes a nuestra kouhai quien se sonrojo, que tierna.-_ bien si no queda de otra, soy Nishikino Mayumi, voy en primero.-

.

.

….

Luego de un tiempo las cinco nos hicimos inseparables, nos volvimos muy cercanas, aunque claro a mí me encantaba sacar de quicio a Mayu-chan de vez en cuando jugándoles bromas o algo parecido.

-Saben trio de idiotas, adoro estar con ustedes.- _dijo tranquilamente la peliazul mientras bebía su té._

-Oye hieres mi sentimientos mi hi-chan~.- _la moleste_.

-Siempre arruinas los momentos, baka.- _me reprocho la pelirroja mirándome con molestia y ¿a esta que le pasa?_

 _-_ jaja Mayu-chan está celosa~.- _dijo la ojiazul quien estaba estirada en el piso de la azotea, que era el lugar donde nos encontrábamos ahora._

 _-_ Cállate, claro que no lo estoy.-

 _-_ Saben….- _menciono la pelinegra llamando la atención de todas.-_ espero que en un futuro todas seamos aun amigas y que nuestras hijas/os, lo sean…

-también lo espero…-

 _-_ Hey hablan como unas ancianas _.- comento Hana parándose rápidamente.-_ son unas viejas~.- _nos sacó la lengua._

 _-_ Espera que te atrape Hana-chan, Emi por ella _.- llamo mi querida amiga Ran, la cual le obedecí de inmediato por ser mi senpai._

 _-_ Vamos a enseñarle que ella es la vieja, Ran-senpai.- _dije tronando mis nudillos, oh querida como vas a sufrir._

-Eh ch-chicas…- _comenzó a alejarse buscando una salida.-_ s-solo era una broma _._

 _Sin decir nada ambas salimos persiguiendo a nuestra amiga por toda la azotea._

-ayuda!.-

 _._

-¿quieres un bocadillo?.- _pregunto la de cabellos azules a la oji violeta._

 _-_ Claro. _-tomo un bocadillo para observar como sus tres amigas corrían como locas por el lugar.-_ ¿qué haríamos sin el trío de idiotas?

-Sinceramente…aburrirnos.-

-Sí, tienes razón.

.

 **Fin Flash back…**

.

.

"Tiempo después salir de la preparatoria aún nos reuníamos pero eso dejo de suceder después de que Mayumi se fuera al extranjero una temporada, Hikaru se casó con su prometido Ren, todas terminamos haciendo nuestras vidas. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar fue para uno de los conciertos de sus madres el cual lo realizaron en el auditorio, ahí fue donde nos reencontramos con Mayumi, luego para otro live nos reunimos todas donde conocimos a las madres de las demás chicas.

¿Se preguntarán como terminamos juntas, no? Con el paso del tiempo y reuniones descubrimos que Hideki, padre de Maki, como Takeshi, padre de Kotori; estuvieron en una relación cuando eran jóvenes, entre ellos se notaba que aún había amor, así que optamos por un sistema muy sencillo y que nos beneficiaría a los cuatro….intercambiamos parejas. Ya que con el paso del tiempo me había enamore perdidamente de Mayu-chan, quien me dio una hermosa pequeña, Riko. Ven les dije que sería una historia un tanto extraña".- _comento la directora de Otonoki mientras observaba a las menores quienes la miraban asombradas._

-Abuelita ¿te gustaba la abuela Hikaru?.- _pregunto inocentemente la datenshi, logrando que la pelirroja mayor mirara curiosa a su pareja esperando la respuesta_.

-B-bueno…. Fue hace mucho tiempo…..ya ni lo recuerdo.- _trato de pasar desapercibida pero no lo logró._

-Hanamaru-chan creo que la abuela estará en problemas.- _le susurro la pequeña de coletas a su mejor amiga, quien asentía sonriendo un tanto apenada._

 _-_ Entonces Lily hubiera sido una Sonoda _.- siguió la peliazul asiendo sudar aún más a su abuela_

 _-_ Ajaja tal vez. _\- le sonrió un tanto nerviosa._

 _-_ No importa abuelita, cuando me casé con Lily, ella será una Sonoda _.- sonrió ampliamente la menor llamando la atención de las adultas presentes, haciendo sonrojar a la pelivino de paso._

-yocchan.-

 _-_ vaya si es que Umi-chan lo permite y bien, ¿alguna pregunta más?.- _trato de cambiar de tema la peligris._

-si…- _llamo la atención la doctora.-_ ¿quieren comer algo?

 _-_ Si!. _\- gritaron todas las infantes._

 _-_ bien pequeñas vamos por los postres!.- _comento la mujer sonriéndoles a sus queridas nietas e hija._

Las primeras en salir corriendo fueron las hermanas Nishikino quienes llevaban a Hanamaru con ellas, Yoshiko por su parte espero a Riko para ir junto a ella, siendo seguidas por la pediatra.

.

.

…

La noche llego con ello las despedidas, las pequeñas ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares juntos a sus padres. Mientras tanto en la residencia Minami- Nishikino, se encontraba la mayor leyéndole un cuento a su hija menor.

-Es por eso que las princesas no deben esperar a los príncipes sino valerse por sí mismas, Riko-chan.- _comento tranquilamente mientras arropaba a la menor._

 _Bostezo.-_ comprendo…buenas noches mamá.-

 _-_ buenas noches mi princesa.- _dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la infante._

Apago las luces, dirigiéndose así a su lecho matrimonial donde la esperaba su querida Mayu. Mientras caminaba pensaba que le diría, de seguro no iba a estar muy contenta al saber de su enamoramiento que tuvo por su amiga Hikaru, no eso sí que se venía bien feo.

-Emi-chan….- _llamo la pediatra mientras estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados_.- estoy esperando una respuesta.

-¿c-cuál respuesta?.- _trato de hacerse la desentendida._

-no te hagas la tonta, sabes que me refiero…¿te gustaba Hikaru-chan?.- _pregunto directo y sin rodeos._

-Pues….antes de conocerte, si….- _dijo un tanto sumisa_.

 _-_ Comprendo…- _expreso totalmente molesta_

-Pero a la que amo es a ti Mayu-chan.- _rogo la de cabellos grisáceos._

-Aja…- _se giró indignada._

 _Se acercó un poco a su pareja, hasta que quedo frente ella.-_ Mayu…¿te enojaste?.-

-No…- _dijo cortantemente_

 _-_ pareciera que si…..- _susurro._

-no….-

 _-_ Mayumi….ah…voy a dormir.- _suspiro cansada._

 _Se levantó quedando frente a la peligris, haciéndola retrocede. -_ Tú duermes en el sillón _.-_

-¿qué?! Pero ¿por qué?.- _pregunto mientras retrocedía._

-por qué si…- _siguió con un amenazante semblante, llegando a sacar a la oji dorada de la habitación sin que esta se percatara._

-vamos Mayumi, estas siendo injusta _.- trataba de convencerla._

 _-_ Pues anda a dormir con Hikaru _.-continuo._

 _-_ Ah Mayu-chan estas celosa _.-sonrió burlonamente, molestando aún más a la doctora quien tomo el pomo de la puerta_

 _-_ ja~ ya quisieras, como sea buenas noches _.- dicho eso cerró la puerta de la habitación._

 _-_ Hey! No me cierres la puerta en la cara….Mayu… _.- golpeaba la puerta esperando que la nombrada le abriera.-_ Mayumi abre la puerta… _._

-No, al sillón.-

-Mayumi!.- _golpeo la puerta por 5 minutos más sin recibir respuesta.-_ celosa….- _se resignó, fue a buscar unas mantas para luego irse directo al living de la residencia donde se durmió en el sillón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Omake:**

.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja se dirigía al cuarto de su hija para guardar sus ropas en su armario, encontró a la pequeña muy tranquila intentando leer un libro el cual le llamo bastante la atención. Observo más de cerca alarmándose de inmediato al percatarse que aquello que "leía" su hija era ni más ni menos que doujin NicoMaki R-18.

-Riko-chan… ¿qué lees pequeña?.- _trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible, necesitaba averiguar de dónde su retoño había sacado semejante libro._

-Un libro que me prestó maki-onee-chan, estoy practicando lo que ella y tía Umi me han enseñado- _dijo levantando la vista para mirar a la mayor_.

-¿me lo prestas un minuto?.-

-Claro, toma mami.- _la pequeña le entrego el "objeto" de la discordia a su progenitora quien de inmediato comenzó a hojear encontrándose con imágenes de gran calibre._

-Riko-chan ¿qué tanto has leído de este libro?.- _pregunto alarmada_.- Maki ¿está enterada que lo tienes?

-Mmm…estaba en la primera página aún y si, Maki-nee sabe que lo tengo, ¿por qué mami?.- _dijo curiosamente la pequeña de ojos ámbar._

 _-_ Curiosidad, por cierto mamá te estaba buscando para que vean caricaturas, ¿por qué no vas con ella a la sala?.- _comento mientras escondía disimuladamente el libro._

 _-_ si. _\- dicho eso la pequeña se fue tranquilamente en busca de su otra madre, dejando a la pediatra sola en su habitación._

 _.-._

La oji violeta tomo su celular marcando de inmediato al hospital Nishikino, espero unos minutos hasta escucho la voz de la secretaria de su hija.

 _-_ Consultorio de la doctora Nishikino, diga.-

 _-_ Midori-chan, ¿cómo estás?.- _pregunto amablemente._

-Doctora Mayumi-sama, bien y ¿usted?.- _respondió con la misma amabilidad._

 _-_ Bien gracias, por cierto Midori-chan, sabes si mi hija ¿tiene algún tiempo libre en su agenda hoy?.-

 _-_ Déjeme revisar…- _la joven tecleo en la computadora.-_ si doctora, solo le queda una consulta luego de ello tiene una hora libre ante de su ronda.-

-Perfecto, podrías agendarme una reunión urgente con mi hija dentro de ese lapsus.- _pregunto mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para recoger su bolso y las llaves de su auto._

-Claro doctora, la ingreso de inmediato…- _escucho como la joven tecleaba nuevamente_.- listo en 30 minutos será su reunión.

-Gracias Midori-chan, salgo para allá, nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos doctora.- _sin más colgó la llamada._

.-.

Caminó por el pasillo de su casa con rumbo hacía la salida hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Mayu ¿Dónde vas?.- _pregunto la peligris mientras abrazaba a su hija quien veía caricaturas_.

-Tengo un pendiente que atender en el hospital, no te preocupes llegaré antes de la cena.- _le sonrió tétricamente haciendo estremecerse a la mayor._

-Q-que te vaya bien.-

.

Sin más la doctora salió de su casa, condujo hasta el hospital de su familia que era manejado por su hija mayor. Le tomo alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a él, aparco en su estacionamiento privado, yéndose al elevador que la conduciría hasta el 7to piso en el cual se encontraba el despacho de su primogénita.

Al llegar fue recibida por la secretaria, quien le informo que la tsundere pelirroja ya se encontraba desocupada, dejándola entrar al gran despacho de la doctora amante del tomate.

-Midori-chan, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.- _pidió amablemente a la castaña quien asintió._

La doctora se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras descansaba en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en su oficina, cuando vio a su madre rápidamente se levantó a saludarla

 _-_ Bienvenida mamá, te estaba esperando…toma asiento por favor.-

-Buenas tarde maki.- _dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá._

-Dime mamá ¿por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?.- _pregunto directamente._

- **Nishikino Maki**.- _uso un tono autoritario_.- me puedes explicar ¿por qué tu hermana menor tenía esto en su poder?.- _lanzo la revista sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que estaba en medio de ambos sillones._

 _La tsundere escupió su café al ver el objeto que había sido lanzado por su madre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa_.-m-mamá, no sé… ¿Riko la tenía?.

-Efectivamente, explícame Maki ¿cómo es posible que le enseñes este tipos de revistas a tu hermanita?.- _dijo indignadamente._

-…..- _tomo su mechón de su cabello_.- no sé a qué te refieres, no tengo la más mínima idea porque ella la tenía.

-No me mientas Nishikino Maki!, Riko-chan me dijo estabas en conocimiento que ella había tomado uno de tus libros de tu despacho.-

-B-bueno si, pero no sabía que ella había tomado e-ese.- _vio el semblante de su madre se volvía cada vez más sombrío_.- m-mamá…..

 _La mujer hizo tronar sus nudillos alarmando a la tsundere_.- te enseñaré hija, a tener cuidado con **tus** cosas….

-Espera!.- _la pediatra se acercó amenazantemente a la contraria quien se encogía en el sofá_.-noooo! que alguien me ayudeeee!

Fuera del despacho de la directora del hospital Nishikino podían oírse los gritos de agonía de la doctora, nadie se atrevía siquiera acercarse al lugar por miedo a la pediatra, esa tarde la conocida doctora Nishikino término inconsciente en una camilla en el mismo hospital por descuidada con sus doujins hard.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **well~ vuelvo después de tanto y con una familia la cual me sorprendió que le ganara y por harto al rinpana e.e (recuerden que los votos de ff y wattpad cuentan)**

 **sinceramente las personalidades de las madres se me vinieron a la mente de manera bien rara pero creo que estoy satisfecha**

 **en fin gracias como siempre a quienes les gusta aquello**

 **una gran disculpa por las faltas ortográficas y de redacción, lamentablemente me cuesta ver el pc sin mis lentes, que murieron en mi trabajo :'v ay! mi suerte nivel Yohane!**

 **también me disculpo por si el capitulo no es gracioso como los anteriores pero mis ánimos en estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores pero bueno da igual!**

 **les dejo un ultimo recordatorio por si no entendieron el parentesco de personajes, decidí dejarles así sus apellidos solo para no confundirlos ni confundirme, suelo ser olvidadiza con los nombres jeje**

Nishikino Mayumi: madre de Maki

Minami Emiko: madre de Kotori

Sonoda Hikaru: madre de Umi

Yazawa Ran: madre de Nico

Kousaka Hana: madre de Honoka

Sonoda Ren: padre de Umi

Nishikino Hideki: padre de Maki

Minami Takeshi: padre de Kotori

Kita Midori: secretaria de Maki.

.

 **Respondiendo sus review's:**

 **-PileMimo:** jaja gracias por leer! Si me encanta escribir sobre los Sonoda :D es mi familia favorita~

\- **Y07:** jaja si xD ay! Me recuerda esa teleserie, qué haces besando a la lisiada! xD de ahí viene lol! Esa era la idea generar un contraste y demostrar que todo no es lo que parece :B pues creo que no, ya que es un fic de índole familiar y humor e.e gomen~

\- **Pasto:** ud sabe césped-san xD osea! Obvio, triple hello kitty! Jaja si fue su regalo favorito, u know! Es que un cumpleaños con las musas sin estupideces, no es cumpleaños po! xDDD ay! Si quería hacer eso me daba pena la pequeña riko sin sus mamis pero que bueno que volvieron ese par o sino yo misma iba y las traía de las orejas 7n7

- **Tox1n:** -intentando entender la puntuación- ….no entendí, hahaha se viene!

 **\- panda-chan:** pues gracias o.o ah….mmmm…no sé e.e no hice nada en el bday de yohane en el sif xD así que bueh~ ay dia pingüino es diabetes pura :V

 **-Alenon:** ni idea xD ni yo menos donde saco la mía claro que últimamente ando un poco apagada pero bueno…I need time… sii tu familia favorita que me haz huebeado a decir basta xD acá está ahora ya! No me wei pero con respeto! xD

 **\- Danael. Chan:** pues e.e ud imagina cómo no? una es biológica y la otra no…. e.e jaja si pobre mi bebé riko ahora está feliz :B aunque buena pregunta y si para ese capítulo lo había pensado pero umi borro el contenido del capítulo por indecente D: jaska es mala! Muchas gracias! En verdad me halagas.

\- **Judith ED:** -cara de what- eh…. Okay no sé cómo responder eso, si sentirme halagada o indignada, na'…fuera de broma no sé qué decirte, si lo tomo a bien o lo tomo a mal pero gracias por leerlo, pues bueno son locuras y sinceramente las ardillas las extraño…. Aunque no te miento, no encuentro PARA NADA gracioso lo que escribo, hasta me sorprende que la gente me diga: me sacaste una carcajada…. Es algo raro por así decirlo, me hacen sentir feliz , si, no lo niego pero a la vez pienso; de verdad se ríen? Enserio les alegra el día o noche? Es raro pero al leer cosas así solo pienso, que por un par de minutos alguien fue feliz con las tonteras y ocurrencias escritas, y todo el tiempo invertido en esto valio la pena. En cuanto a Youriko te diré que Yoshiko no está enterada de algo~ e.e no spoiler~ pero al final riko decidirá con quien se queda e.e claro que cuando sea grande xD

- **Nicocchi17:** eh eh eh! xD si yohane tiene una suerte…. Kotori préstame el cuarto 7u7 pero contigo dentro pajarita grr~, ajajaja, pfff nadie saldría de un cuarto así a lo más al baño y a buscar comida y listo! Ser hikikomori se ha dicho! XD ay da igual Yukiho tuvo su merecido xD por embarazar a Alisa e.e uff Nozomi no se le va ni una, es una diosa lo sabe todo o sino lo inventa xDD si sabe cómo son estas musas con sus locuras imagine las bodas como fueron uff! Y la mamá de Kotori solo es sería en otonoki, ah pero cuando esta fuera uff es un desmadre total!

- **guest:** gracias!

 **nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que espero que sea el de la ultima familia y quizás el ultimo capitulo de Mipu :)**

 **buenos noches...**

 **cambio &nya...**

 **pd: capitulo re-subido por error mio, jeje**


	11. Un día de locos, nya!

**Hiromi shoukan! jajaja okay no**

 **Disfrute su lectura y nos leemos en las ON!**

* * *

Love live / Love live sunshine no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

.

 **Un día de locos, nya!**

.

Era una fresca mañana de otoño; las hojas descendían de las copas de los árboles al compás del viento, algo muy propio de la estación del año que regía al país del sol naciente.

Una inquieta pelinaranja trotaba a paso moderado de regreso a su hogar después de realizar su típica rutina de ejercicios. Está Llego al cabo de unos minutos hasta su vivienda donde la esperaban sus dos grandes amores, miembros de su familia.

-Kayochin~ ya estoy en casa ¡nya!.- _dijo la ojilimón quitándose su calzado deportivo, adentrándose hacia la cocina._

-Bienvenida de vuelta Rin-chan. - _escucho la inconfundible voz de su amada esposa, algo que la hizo sonreír inconscientemente._

Apresuró su andar hasta el lugar donde observo la inconfundible figura de la castaña de lentes quien se encontraba de espalda preparando el desayuno, la abrazó con ternura siendo algo bastante común en esta adorable pareja.

-Te atrape Ka-yo-chin nya~ .- _beso su nuca con calidez haciendo sonrojarse hasta las orejas a la tímida oji purpura._

-R-R-Rin-chan p-puede venir Y-You-chan…- _comento totalmente nerviosa, ante la cercanía de su gatita._

-jaja Kayochin es muy linda cuando se sonroja.- _dijo divertida la de muletilla gatuna mientras le picaba la mejilla a su esposa quien indignada se giró para apretarle sus mejillas_.- a-a-auch eso duele nya…

-Esto te mereces por no hacerme caso Rin-chan…. ¿qué pensaría You-chan se nos viera así?.-

-Ohayousoro!…¿Mami que le haces a papi?.- _de pronto ambas adultas se palidecieron al escuchar la voz de su querida marinerita, quien se encontraba recargada en la puerta saludándolas animadamente._

-Y-Y-Y-You-chan! Buenos días .- _la castaña_ _soltó rápidamente a la neko, quien se sobo de inmediato sus mejillas._

-Buenos días mami.- _le sonrió la menor_.- ¿Eh? Papi salió a correr sin llevar otra vez.- _la pequeña hoshizora miro de manera acusatoria a su progenitora, se acercó rápidamente hasta la más alta para jalarle sus ropas._

 _La oji limón se agacho para tomar en sus brazos a la peliceniza quien seguía mirándola molesta_.- pero si You-chan se veía tan linda dormida, que me dio pena despertarla nya~ .- _frotó su mejilla junto a la de su retoño quien comenzó a reírse por la muestra de cariño de la amante del ramen._

-Ajaja papi me haces cosquillas~ .-

-Rin-chan, You-chan…el desayuno ya está servido, apresúrense antes que se enfrié.- _comento la amante de las idols mientras observaba con dulzura la muestra de cariño de aquellas dos inquietas, quienes eran lo más importante en su vida._

-Kayochin tiene razón nya, vamos You-chan! Debemos apresurarnos para la salida!.- _dijo animadamente mientras acomodaba a su retoño en su silla, quien la miraba curiosa._

\- ¿Saldremos papi _?.- pregunto la peliceniza a la mayor quien se sentó rápidamente a degustar su ramen, ignorándola por completo_. -¿Mami?

-B-bueno si pequeña, era una sorpresa, que tu papi arruino.- _comento un tanto mosqueado mientras se llevaba los palillos con arroz a la boca, mirando con molestia a la neko quien ni se inmuto._

 _-_ Oh cierto, lo olvide nya!.- _abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.-_ bueno igual no le dicho que iremos al….- _no pudo continuar ya que termino con los palillos de su esposa en su boca, quien los había lanzado para callar a la inquieta pelinaranja.-_ kafyfochfin effo foddfolifo…

-Rin-chan!.- _la miro acusatoriamente, suspirando después para calmarse un poco_.- ¿You-chan necesitas ayuda para comer tu omelette?

La pequeña oji azul asintió, mientras se chupaba su dedo observando la interacción de sus padres. Las integrantes de esta dulce familia comieron tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales hasta que la castaña se percató de la hora, debían apurarse si querían llegar a la función de animales marinos.

-Rin-chan ve a ducharte saldremos dentro de un rato, mientras alisto a You-chan.- _dijo la editora, quien se encontraba lavando la vajilla._

-claro que si nya~ … ¿Ne ne You-chan te bañas conmigo?.- _le sonrió a su hija quien asintió gustosa_.- bien, vamos! Que tenemos salir a pasear nyaaaa _~.- tomo en brazos a la pequeña, saliendo a toda marcha hacía el baño de su hogar._

-Rin-chan nada de competencias!.- _le grito su esposa, quien sonreía divertida por las locuras del par de Hoshizoras_ , _escuchando un "nya" como respuesta_.- definitivamente me aburría sin este par de traviesas.

.

.

….

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas de viaje en tren hasta esa pequeña localidad, Numazu, las adultas habían escuchado de un show que hacían en este lugar, por lo que decidieron traer a su pequeña quien era amante de los deportes acuáticos y animales de ese tipo.

-Wah que viaje tan agotador nya~ .- _se quejaba la pelinaranja mientras se estiraba sus brazos con cuidado de no botar a su pequeña hija, quien iba sentada en sus hombros, quien imitó su accionar._

-Habríamos llegado antes si alguien, no hubiera hecho una competencia de nado en la bañera.- _comento sarcásticamente la castaña mientras cargaba un bolso de buen tamaño._

-jeje lo siento kayochin nya~.-

-Woah esto se ve genial _.- interrumpió la pequeña peliceniza a sus padres quienes sonrieron de por inercia ante la sorpresa y alegría de la menor._

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa You-chan?.- _pregunto la amante de las idols_.

-Claro que si! Mami….mira papi harán un show, vamos…vamos!.-

-¿dónde? Ah! Vamos nya!.- _dijo la pelinaranja quien salió corriendo._

-Creo que olvido que a eso precisamente veníamos…ay Rin-chan.- _suspiro cansada la oji purpura._

Hanayo camino hasta el "estadio" donde hacían los shows de estos animales, busco con la mirada a su esposa e hija, encontrándolas en primera fila, muy emocionadas casi saltando en los asientos.

-Mami! Por acá!.- _levanta sus brazos muy emocionada la ojiazul, enterneciendo a su madre quien rápidamente fue hacía el lugar._

-Demoraste kayochin nya~.-

-lo siento…- _sonrió_

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido, la mayoría de los niños estaban emocionados por ver el show. De pronto fue anunciado por los parlantes del lugar que el espectáculo comenzaría.

Un par de entrenadores salieron al rato quienes eran los que interactuaban con los animales, los hacían diversas piruetas y malabares sorprendiendo a la audiencia, todo bastante divertido hasta que cierta actividad fue anunciada.

-Ahora la actividad especial, escogeremos alguien desde público para que pueda "retar" a uno de nuestros lobos, Muzo!….veamos a quien escogeremos.- _hablo por micrófono la entrenadora, mientras observaba al público._

La mayoría de los niños levantaron sus manos emocionados e incluso la pelinaranja alzo sus brazos con mucho entusiasmo llamando la atención de los entrenadores.

-La joven con playera amarilla con gatos, venga por favor.- _dijo nuevamente la chica._

-Ay no, Rin-chan….- _pensó la amante del arroz mientras veía a su esposa levantarse alegremente._

-Suerte papi, Yousuro!.- _comento emocionada la pequeña mientras hacía su saludo característico._

-Nya!.-

.

Rin fue corriendo hasta el escenario donde la prepararon gente del staff para la "pelea"; cuando estuvo lista con el traje de buzo se acercó a los entrenadores quienes la esperaban, mientras fue recibida por un aplauso por las demás personas que estaban impacientes por la actividad.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.- _pregunto el joven._

-Hoshizora Rin nya!.- _dijo alegremente mientras saludaba al público._

-Dígame Hoshizora-san ¿con quién vino hoy?.- _pregunto la chica muy cerca de la pelinaranja según la castaña de lentes quien miraba sería la interacción._

-Con mi Kayochin y mi You-chan.- _sonrió alegremente mientras saludaba a las nombradas, quienes contestaron su saludo de la misma manera, claro que la pequeña saltaba de felicidad mientras su madre movía su mano totalmente apenada por las miradas de los asistentes._

-Ya veo, saludos! bueno daremos inicio a la actividad por ello le explicaremos las reglas.- _se dirigió cerca de la piscina el pelinegro.-_ primero es una pelea de 3 rounds, quien vote su oponente a la piscina gana un round, quien obtenga dos rounds será el ganador de la pelea, en su caso Hoshizora-san si gana obtendrá un premio, ¿comprendió?

-Claro nya!.- _comento totalmente emocionada la gatita._

-Entonces, ¿están listos?.- _pregunto la joven, escuchándose una ovación del publico mientras tanto Rin como el animal se ponían en posición de pelea_.- ¡Que comience el primer round!.

El animal de gran tamaño se acercó lentamente a la pelinaranja quien comenzó a rodearlo esperando el ataque del acuático. El cual llego a los pocos minutos donde se lanzó con todo hacía el estómago de la deportista, quien recibió un duro golpe de cabeza que la lanzo sin tregua hacía la piscina.

El público grito con entusiasmo ante el primer round, mientras Rin sacaba su cabeza del agua mirando al lobo quien le mostro una cara de superioridad.

-Vamos papi! Tu puedes ganarle!.- _gritaba la peliceniza en las gradas_.

-Tu puedes Rin-chan!.- _se sorprendió ante el grito de su esposa e hija, algo que la recargo sus energías de manera impresionante. Nado para salir de la piscina y colocarse de nueva cuenta en posición de combate._

-¿Hoshizora-san se encuentra bien?.- _le pregunto la chica_

 _-_ Si nya, vamos por el segundo!.- _le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar sin percatarse de ello, claro algo que no pasó desapercibido por su esposa, quien ya estaba recordando las clases de tortura yandere que le enseño su querida amiga diseñadora._

 _._

-¿Mami por qué aprietas tan fuerte el bolso?.- _pregunto curiosa la hiperactiva menor, mientras observaba intrigada a su madre quien fruncía el ceño._

 _-_ N-no es nada You-chan.- _le sonrió a su hija, haciéndose una nota mental de golpear un neko por coqueto._

 _-_ Mmm…bien _.-se giró para observar como Rin se disponía a luchar.-_ Vamos papi dale con todo! Tu puedes, ¡gánale!

 _._

La pelinaranja alzo su puño en señal de victoria, sin duda ese round iba a ser suyo aunque perdiera la vida en ello, no iba a decepcionar a su hija, menos en frente de todos.

-te ganaré nya!.- _Apunto al animal de gran tamaño_.- no voy a perder contra ti muzo!

 _-warg...- le respondió el lob alistándose para el siguiente round._

-¿Listos? Comiencen!.- _volvió a gritar la chica, haciendo emocionar al público quienes apoyaban a ambos contrincantes, podía distinguir perfectamente la voz de su marinerita en el bullicio de este._

 _-_ Nya!...- _avanzo amenazantemente hacía el dueño de casa, mientras con sus manos hacía un ademán de garras gatunas.-_ nya!.- _volvió a repetir mientras colocaba una mirada que ella creía que era intimidante!.-_ nya!.- _su táctica estaba dando resultados estaba acorralando al lobo quien retrocedía a duras penas sin percatarse por donde iba….-_ NYAAAH!

El público no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el animal cayo hacía la piscina, haciendo ganar este round a la inquieta pelinaranja quien festejo con su misma pose hacía el público. La mayoría de los niños la imitaron mientras la alababan por si victoria.

 _-_ Excelente! Hoshizora-san es la ganadora de este round! Sólo nos queda uno para conocer al vencedor de esta contienda!. _\- comento la joven quien animaba más el público._

-Muzo!.-

-Chica gato!.-

-Wow es impresionante como nuestra audiencia está dividida.- _animaba la joven_.- ¿listos para el último round? El ganador de este, gana todo….- _la multitud grito aún más fuerte._

-Entonces.- _prosiguió el entrenador_.- Comiencen!.

El animal se movió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de embestir a la oji limón quien lo esquivo sin problemas, muzo se giró volviendo a atacar con más fuerza. Rin evitaba las embestidas del animal ágilmente como el buen felino que era, enloqueciendo más a los asistentes con tan reñida pelea.

-Concéntrate nya…. Lo haces por You-chan.- pensaba la de orbes limón mientras evitaba los ataques del animal, analizando la situación, hasta que recordó las palabras de su general "nozopawa".- **_a veces la única solución para vencer al rival es darle en su debilidad, con todo lo que puedas_**.

Observo detenidamente los movimientos de muzo percatándose más que nada el animal era fuerte pero no era muy ágil, por lo que una idea vino a su mente, era todo por el todo.

-Bien hora de poner el plan en marcha nya!.- _se dijo a sí misma._

Vio como el animal que se encontraba de espalda a la piscina, venía con fuerza hacía ella, lo que hizo que se lo ocurriera un "brillante plan" según ella.

-Ahora nya!.-

La pelinaranja corrió con rapidez hacía el animal quien seguía arremetiendo con toda su fuerza, se interceptaron en medio camino, la atleta aprovecho la burla ejercida por el acuático para empujarlo llegándolo hacía atrás.

Sin duda el animal le daba la pelea, volviendo al público loco con el forcejeo de ambos. Por su parte la neko noto que estaban bastante cerca del borde de la piscina por lo que decidió soltar a muzo para dar un buen salto hacia atrás que uso de impulso para lanzarse con todo contra el grande. La fuerza que utilizo fue tanta que tuvo que aferrarse en el cuello del animal, algo que hizo que ambos salieran disparados cayendo a la piscina.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿qué acabamos de ver?.- _dijo la chica por el micrófono mientras se acercaba junto a su colega a la alberca._

-Que impresionante disputa, tendremos que esperar a ver quién es el ganador o dar el encuentro en empate.- _comentaba el chico impresionado de la misma manera que su acompañante.-_ quien salga primero será el vencedor.

.

-papi….- _miraba preocupada la pequeña, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus bellos azules_.- mami… ¿por qué papi no sale?

-No sé You-chan…- _llevo sus manos hacía su pecho en señal de angustia_.- Rin-chan….

.

-Ahí vienen!.- _grito el chico_

Mientras venía emerger a la superficie una cabellera de tonos naranjas, quien venía acompañada de muzo, el entrenador se apresuró para ver el estado de ambos.

-Nya!.- _levanto su brazo en señal de conciencia._

El entrenador reviso los signos vitales del animal quien se encontraba en buenas condiciones, solo estaba aturdido por el golpe.

-Señoras y señores tenemos un ganador.- _exclamo el entrenador desde el agua_.- muzo no puede continuar, por lo que Hoshizora-san gana!.- _grito_.

Aquello hizo emocionar al público quien coreaban "chica gato" haciendo resonar aquel grito en todo el recinto.

-Un gran aplauso para nuestros dos competidores.- _llamo la joven_.- Hoshizora-san acá esta su premio.

Observaron como una tercera chica cargaba un peluche de buen tamaño de la mascota del lugar, "uchichi", el cual fue entregado a Rin quien lo alzo en señal de victoria.

.

.

….

Después de aquel show y de almorzar, ambas adultas decidieron dar una vuelta por la playa del lugar que estaba relativamente vacía, un lugar bastante tranquilo. Caminaron a paso lento disfrutando de la brisa, yendo con rumbo al mueble para observar los barcos, que eran los favoritos de la pequeña de la familia.

-Eso fue genial papi.- _comento la pequeña You mientras iba sentada en los hombros de su padre, abrazando su nuevo peluche._

-jeje gracias nya.- _sonrió despreocupadamente_.

-Rin-chan no nos des esos sustos de nuevo.- _comento un tanto preocupada la castaña de lentes_.- por cierto ¿Cómo encuentras a la entrenadora?.- _aquella duda le había quedado en su subconsciente y no perdería oportunidad por saberlo._

-Mmm… pues amable y linda nya.- _dijo tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada molesta de su esposa_.- ¿kayochin?

-….-

-uhh papi, mami se enojó contigo, jaja.- _molestaba la menor, sin entender muy bien la situación la pequeña._

-¿nya?.-

 _Suspiro un tanto derrotada la amante delas idols mientras observaba el paisaje_.- es lindo este lugar…

-En ello estoy de acuerdo, Panita-chan.- _escucho la inconfundible voz de aquel hombre, quien es una de las personas más queridas para la castaña._

-¿Tío Ryu?.- _dijo sorprendida al encontrarse con su familiar, quien estaba al lado de su embarcación personal, que estaba encañada en aquel muelle._

-Quien más mi querida.- _se acercó a la joven para darle un cariño abrazo_.- mira que grandes estas, toda una mujer.- _le sonrió orgulloso._

 _-_ G-gracias tío _.- comento sonrojada la amante del arroz._

La neko se acercó junto con su primogénita hacía el señor para saludarle como se debía.

-Buenas tardes Capitán Watanabe nya!.- _dijo la pelinaranja mientras le sonría._

 _-_ Hoshizora tanto tiempo _.- fijo la vista en la pequeña quien sostenía su animal de felpa.-_ no me digan que ella es la pequeña ¿You? _.- comento sorprendido._

 _-_ Así es tío _.-_

 _-_ y pensar que te cargue de bebé, oh que grande estas _.- saludo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la menor._

 _-_ Yousoro!. _\- hizo su saludo militar, que fue respondido de inmediato por el mayor, quien termino sonriendo divertido por las ocurrencias de la pequeña._

-¿qué hacen por acá pequeña pana?.- _pregunto el hombre mayor mientras abrazaba a la pequeña peliceniza quien fue bajada por su padre._

 _-_ Hemos venido al show de este lugar, a You-chan le gustan mucho los animales marinos _.- respondió rápidamente la ojipurpura._

 _-_ Comprendo…..- _observo a la pequeña quien sonreía gustosa por los mimos del hombre.-_ y dime ¿te gustan los barcos You-chan?

-Me encantan tío capitán _.- dijo emocionada la menor._

 _-_ ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en el mío? Es ese que está acá atrás.- _sugirió el hombre castaño cenizo, mientras señalaba su bote._

 _-_ Claro que si!.- _miro a sus padres quienes les sonreían.-_ ¿podemos mami? ¿papi, Si? Por favor…

 _-_ Si no es ninguna molestia…-

 _-_ Claro que no lo es, panita.- _le sonrió el mayor.-_ bien, no sé diga más _.- se quitó su gorro para colocárselo a la menor.-_ todos a bordo capitana You.

 _-_ Si! Vamos mami.- _la pequeña se acercó a la de mejillas suaves para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta el bote.-_ Eleven anclas!

-Y-You-chan ve más despacio….que alguien me ayude~-

El hombre quien se reía por la interacción de su sobrina con su hija, se acercó calmadamente hasta la hiperactiva gatita, paso su brazo por los hombros de esta, haciendo que está la mirara con extrañeza.

-Sabes Hoshizora, no, Rin-san.- _comento en un tono serio._

-Dígame señor.-

-Capitán Watanabe para ti…-

-L-lo siento Capitán Watanabe nya.-

-Si veo que mi querida panita derrama una sola lagrima o está triste, te buscaré y te haré nadar con los peces, ¿Capisci?.- _dijo en un tono amenazante haciendo sudar frío a la de orbes verdes claros._

-S-si….-

-Bien así me gusta… no te salvas por ser amiga de la mafia rusa….he viajado tanto por el mundo que…ni te imaginas de cuantas mafias soy amigo.- _le apretó la mejilla, haciendo tragar su saliva a la joven_.- ahora vamos que mi querida marinerita y panita-chan nos esperan.- _Sin más soltó a la amante del ramen que quedo petrificada en su lugar observando con miedo al hombre_.- qué esperas Rin-san, o ¿quieres que te mande a nadar pronto? ja ja ja

-V-voy nya.-….- "creo que necesito entrenamiento del demonio azul nya".- _pensó._

 _._

La marea estaba tranquila se podía percibir el choque tenue de las olas con la embarcación, la pequeña capitana You iba al frente junto al Señor Watanabe quien le enseñaba diversas cosas del barco, le contaba historia de sus viajes haciéndole una gran experiencia a la menor quien le brillaban sus bellos azules gracias el atardecer que estaba sobre ellos.

 _-_ Es increíble…. Tío espero algún día comandar una nave así enormeee como la tuya _.- abrió sus brazos para expresarse de mejor manera._

 _-_ jajaja sin duda serás una increíble capitana You-chan _.- le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.-_ ¿te parece si paramos acá un poco y vamos con tus padres?

-Sí, vamos tío.- _bajo de un salto de donde se encontraba sentada sorprendiendo al mayor quien miró incrédulo la agilidad de la infante de 5 años._

-Voy pequeña.-

.

Llegaron donde se encontraba el matrimonio observando el mar tranquilamente disfrutando del bello paisaje de aquella localidad.

-Papi, mami ¿dónde está mi uchichi?.- _pregunto la pequeña quien venía corriendo afirmándose la gorra de capitán._

-Acá esta you-chan.- _le acercaba su felpudo amigo su querida madre quien lo tenía consigo._

 _-_ gracias mami _.- se acercó a observar el mar en uno de las barandas del barco._

 _-_ You-chan ten cuidado.-

 _-_ Tranquila panita, no le pasará nada la pequeña You, ella sabe lo que hace.-

-¿Qué miras You-nya?.- _le pregunto su padre mientras se acercaba a vigilar a la menor._

-Uchichi quiere ver los peces, papi.-

-Mm… pero acá poco se logran distinguir You nya.- _miraba divertida las ocurrencias de su pequeña marinerita quien no despegaba su vista del mar_.- préstame un poco a uchichi nya

-Toma papi.- _le paso su adorado peluche mientras observaba curiosa lo que su progenitora hacía._

-Uchichi nya, ves.- _movió el muñeco "haciéndolo ver el mar"_.- ahí abajo nya, están los peces.- _movió el peluche haciendo parecer que estaba asintiendo a sus palabras_.- ahora te quedaras sentadito acá observando lo lindo del paisaje nya.- _dejo el animal de felpa apoyado en la branda mientras le sonreía a su pequeña, pero no conto con una cosa, el felpudo marrón resbalo del barandal cayendo directo al agua._

-Mi uchichi!.- _grito la pequeña alarmando al otro par de adultos_.

-Yo voy por él nya.- _se quitó el calzado y dejo su móvil antes de lanzarse por el peluche de su hija._

-Rin-chan!.-

-Hoshizora!.-

-Papi!.-

-Lo tengo nya!.- _alzo el preciado regalo de su hija mientras se acercaba nadando tranquilamente hasta el bote, le entrego el peluche a You, mientras que tanto el capitán como la castaña la ayudaban a subir de nueva cuenta a la embarcación._

Cuando ya estuvo devuelta en el bote fue abrazada por su pequeña quien la miraba apenada.

-¿Qué sucede You-nya?.-

 _-_ Gracias por salvar a uchichi papi… eres mi héroe _.- abrazo a la pelinaranja quien de inmediato le correspondió el gesto._

 _-¿Qué haré contigo Rin-chan?...- sonrió la castaña de lentes mientras iba por el bolso y la mochila de la pequeña._

 _-_ Woh tienes agallas Hoshizora…- _le golpeo el hombro.-_ me sorprendiste cuando te lanzaste, no pensé que harías algo como eso, jaja

 _-_ jeje gracias capitán Watanabe nya… yo haría lo que fuera por mi familia…- _le sonrió genuinamente._

 _-_ Así me gusta pequeña neko.-

 _-_ Auch…-

-pescarás un resfriado si sigues con esa ropa mojada… pero no creo que hayas traído una muda de ropa.-

-pues… no nya.-

Hanayo quien venía de vuelta con prendas secas para su hija y esposa, se quedó observando la interacción de su tio y esposa; ello supuso que algo así podía suceder por ello había empacado una muda extra para ambas hiperactivas.

Se acercó hasta Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa por su heroica Azaña, le entrego la ropa y fue directo a revisar que tanta mojada había quedado la peliceniza con ese efusivo abrazo.

 _-_ Venías preparada pana.-

-S-si tío, digamos que con Rin-chan y la pequeña You-chan algo asi podría pasar jeje.-

 _-_ ja ja ya veo ese par sí que te da problemas ¿no?.-

 _-_ algo así _…-sonrió apenada.-_ pero son problemas que me hacen muy feliz.

 _-_ mami, mami _.- tironeo de su manga la pequeña.-_ quiero entrar a natación _.- comento con sus ojos brillando de emoción._

 _-_ lo que quieras mi pequeña bolita de arroz _.- dijo su madre mientras le apretaba sus mejillas.-_ ahora vamos a cambiar esa ropa que esta mojada ¿si?.-

 _-_ Si mami!.-

 _-_ Rin-chan cámbiate de ropa _.- demando a su esposa quien de inmediato entro a la cabina para cambiarse sus prendas mojadas y ponerlas a secar._

Luego de que ambas estuvieran cambiadas y uchichi estuviera secándose, la embarcación tomo rumbo de vuelta hacía el muelle, en el transcurso del viaje de regreso hicieron una plática amena mientras Rin no se salvó de las constantes bromas del hombre mayor y los recordatorios de su "charla"

 _._

 _-_ Gracias por el viaje tío Ryu _.- comento la castaña despidiéndose del hombre._

 _-_ No hay de que panita-chan, espero que ahora que estoy más en Japón podamos reunirnos más junto con kazumi-chan _.- le sonrió._

-Estoy segura que mamá estará de acuerdo en ello _.-_

 _-_ Sí, tienes razón….- _dirigió su vista a la pequeña quien aún traía puesto su gorro.-_ cuídate mucho you, recuerda portarte bien y esforzarte en tus próximas clases de natación _.- le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña quien lo saludo militarmente._

 _-_ Claro que si tío capitán _.- se estaba quitando el gorro cuando la mano del hombre se lo impidió._

 _-_ Quédatelo… y enorgulléceme pequeña.-

-Hai!.-

 _-_ Hoshizora Rin-san…- _llevo su mano a la cabellera naranja de la neko, mientras la despeinaba.-_ cuida mucho de tu familia, se lo que lo harás pero pierdo nada con recordártelo.- _le guiño el ojo_.

 _-_ Cuente con ello nya _.-_

Ambas adultas junto con su hija se despidieron del hombre mayor, retomando así su rumbo hacía su hogar en Tokio.

.

.

.

 _…_

La amante del arroz se encontraba arropando a su pequeña marinerita que se chupaba su dedo en señal de tener sueño, le entrego el ya seco uchichi para que durmiera con ella y le quito la gorra de capitán obsequiada por su tío.

-La dejaré en el mueble mi pequeña, para que puedas encontrarla fácilmente mañana.- _comento la mayor mientras dejaba junto a un cuadro muy especial para la menor, en él se encontraba una fotografía del primer día de pre-escolar de la infante, en la foto se apreciaba a la pequeña junto a sus queridas amigas, Kira Chika y Minami Riko, siendo la pelirroja abrazada por ambas hiperactivas y recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de la peliceniza._

-Hai…gracias ma…mi.- _comento a duras penas la pequeña mientras cerraba sus ojos, siendo vencida por Morfeo._

-Que descanses You-chan.- _beso la frente de la menor, posteriormente dejo la habitación en silencio para no perturbar el dulce sueño de su marinerita_.

.

-¿Rin-chan estás acostada?.- _pregunto curiosa al no escuchar a su esposa andar desordenando cosas por la casa, al no tener respuesta apresuro su andar hasta su habitación y fu ahí donde la encontró._ \- Te dije que ibas a enfermar…

-No estoy..ah..ahh…auch nya!.-

-Claro, llamaré a Maki-chan para que venga a revisarte mañana. - _dictaminó la de lentes_.

-Nooo!, Maki-nya es muy gruñona.- _se cubrió con las mantas de su cama_ _dejando solo su ojos fuera._ \- Kayochin…

-¿Mmm..? .-

-¿Podrías hacerme tu ramen medicinal nya?.- _rogo a su esposa quien la miro con ternura._

-Bien, te lo haré sólo con la condición que no pongas objeción para que Maki-chan te revise.-

-Eres mala Kayochin…-

-bien, es un trato entonces…-

-No es justo….- _vio cómo su castaña dejaba la habitación_.- nya!

.

* * *

 **Omake:**

La editora se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando recordó que debía llamar a su amiga tsundere para que revisara la condición de su testaruda esposa.

 _-_ ¿Aló Maki-chan?... ¿cómo has estado? .-

-Hola Hanayo, mejorando y ¿tú? ¿Cómo está Rin y la pequeña You?.- _pregunto la doctora mientras tomaba café por una pajilla._

-Bastante bien pero Rin-chan…- _suspiro_.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Rin? No es como que me importe….- _pregunto inquieta_.

-Jajaja…Bueno la verdad para eso te llamaba Maki-chan, quería saber si ¿podrías venir a revisar a Rin-chan?.- _dijo un tanto apenada la amante de las idols._

-Déjame ver mi agenda….- _reviso su horario en el computador, hasta que encontró una hora libre._ \- Hanayo tengo libre después de las 2:30 pm, ¿te parece si estoy por allá como a esa hora?.-

-Claro Maki-chan, no es ningún problema y muchas gracias…-

-N-no tienes que agradecerme…- _comento ruborizada_.- pa-para eso somos amigas…

-Lo sé, pero aun así te lo agradezco.- _se limpió la lágrima que salió de su bello ojo violeta_.- te estaremos esperando Maki-chan.

-Bien, nos vamos Hanayo.-

-Nos vemos Maki-chan…-

.

.

….

La hora acordada por la tsundere pelirroja había llegado, la gatita se volvía más inquieta acostada en la cama mientras su esposa veía caricaturas junto a su marinerita, de pronto el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la vivienda, haciendo estremecerse a la neko quien le rezaba al dios de los gatos que la salvará.

-Yo voy mami!.- _se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió hasta la entrada, abrió a duras penas la puerta_.- ohayouso…ro- _quedo mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella_.- Mami! Ven rápido nos visita una momia.

-¿Una momia? Que yo sepa Yukiho-chan no vendría a vernos.- _se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su primogénita y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta a que se refería la infante._ – uh… buenas tardes ¿Maki-chan?

-¿!Nani sore!?.- _tomo a duras penas el mechón de su cabello_.- s-si Hanayo, soy yo…

 _Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro en señal de total asombro_.- oh maki-chan por kami-sama

-N-No exageres tanto Hanayo…- _hablo en un tono más fuerte sonrojándose de paso_.- ¿Dónde está Rin?

-cierto que vienes a ver a Rin-chan, es por aquí Maki-chan, adelante.-

La amante de las idols guío a su amiga hasta la habitación matrimonial, al entrar ambas encontraron a la neko ofreciendo una oración a los dioses, rogando por su vida, algo que llamo bastante la atención del par de recién llegadas.

-Dios de los gatos por favor sálvame de las garras del tomate tsundere.- susurraba la pelinaranja mientras mantenía sus manos y ojos cerrados.

-Rin-chan…- _la llamo_.- Maki-chan ya está aquí.- _dijo un tanto apenada mientras observaba de reojo como la tsundere comenzaba arder en cólera._

La nombrada abrió sus ojos con miedo mientras observaba la terrífica figura de la doctora tomate quien le sonreía de manera intimidante.

-Ma-maki nya, h-hola.- _comenzó a temblar, mientras la nombrada se acercó hasta su cama._

-Hola…Rin…- _miro a la esposa de su amiga_.- Hanayo podrías dejarnos solas, debo examinarla….

-C-Claro Maki-chan…- _sin más la amante del arroz de la habitación, dirigiéndose al living de su casa para continuar viendo caricaturas con su retoño_.

.

-Ma-ma-ma-maki nya, perdóname la vida.- _expresaba alterada la neko mientras abrazaba su almohada de gato._

-No seas exagerada….-

 _La de orbes limón quedo mirando a su amiga con curiosidad, hasta que comenzó a reírse sin control_.- jajajajaja Maki nya, sí que te dieron duro… andas muy parecida a Yukiho nya….oh….por todo los gatos hahahahahaha.-

-C-cállate!.- _miro a su amiga mientras se colocaba sus implementos_.- vaya que eres lenta Rin…- _observo como la nombrada rascaba su mejilla apenada._

-A-achú…-

-Bien, déjame revisarte.-

-seguro podrás hacerlo, pareces momia con esas vendas en la cabeza, brazos y aquel yeso en el pie no ayuda mucho maki nya ajaja.-

 _La doctora suspiró molesta mientras tomaba disimuladamente la almohada que pertenecía a Hanayo, espero que amante del ramen cerrará sus ojos de tanto reírse y sin piedad la ataco con la blanda arma blanca_.- me las pagaras Rin!.-

-Eh?! Nya!.-

La neko recibió varios golpes en cabeza, está por su parte le arrojo su amada almohada de neko a Maki, armándose así una guerra de almohadas.

.

.

…

-Extrañaba pelear contigo de esta manera, maki nya.- _comento la neko estirada en su cama boca abajo_.

 _Por su parte el tomate gruñón se encontraba boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación_.- no es que me importe algo pero yo también extraño tener estas locuras contigo, con todas.- _sonrió._

-mmmm.- _la neko hizo una pose pensativa hasta que un idea llego hasta su mente, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara por ello.-_ ya sé

-Un par de golpes en tu cabeza y esta comenzó por fin a funcionar.-

-Mala.- _la miro haciendo un puchero, se acercó a la tsundere._ \- ¿Qué tal si…?.- _le susurró al oído su idea._

-¿!Eh?!.- _miro a su amiga sorprendida_.- ¿estás segura?.- _recibió un asentimiento por parte de la neko; tomo su mechón favorito y dijo_.- por mi no hay problemas…pongamos ese plan en marcha.

-Si nya!.-

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Wow ha pasado tiempo la verdad, lo siento pero la verdad es que recién esta semana he tenido internet desde que me cambie de casa, jaja han sido dos meses de locos entre trabajo y mudanza, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta! Bien esta nota será un poco larga pero es necesario aclarar varias cosas.**

 **Primero gracias al grupo de facebook "infierno idol" por la mención de este proyecto y gracias a las personas que comentaron cosas buenas sobre el, para quienes lo leen y siguen a pesar de que no actualizo con tanta regularidad de antes, gracias gente!**

 **Dos, en cierto review me comentan cierto detalle que yo personalmente pase por alto de comentar acerca de la relación que tiene Riko con Yoshi...perdón, Yohane, y maru, la verdad es que han notado que ella se tratan como primas y no como tia y sobrinas como debería ser por su parentesco, bueno eso es simple, para las pequeñas es un poco complejo de dimensionar algo como eso a la corta edad que tienen en este fic, por ello y para ello sus padres han decidido decirles que deben tratarse como primas, así es más fácil para ahora para sus pequeñas mentes, considerando que tiene años.**

 **tres cabe señalar que en el capitulo anterior yo hice la mención que este "quizas" iba a ser el ultimo capitulo, dije "puede" no que fuera a hacerlo, así que please bajen las armas joder! si no afirme que iba a terminar :c pero bueno me sorprendio los comentarios, tantos en privado como review que mencionaban que no quería que esto terminara aún, bueno la verdad es que pienso hacer un par de capitulos más antes de terminar con el proyecto, así que tranquilos aun queda mipu!**

 **Gracias gente linda por los bellos 100 review's nunca pensé que esta historia iba a tener la recepcion que ha tenido, el cariño y tiempo que le han dado, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN!**

 _ **Y por ultimo, quiero informarles que las votaciones han sido re-abiertas, si gente, nuevamente pueden escoger que familia les gustaría leer, además si existe alguna situación en particular que les gustaría saber (que haya sido comentada sutilmente en el fic) que quieran la escriba pueden hacérmela saber!**_

 **Respondiendo review's:**

* **SilentDrago:** pues se agradece su review owo jajaja pues la verdad si, quise hacerlas más menos así por lo mismo, creí que deberían tener algo en común con sus hijas, bueno algunas más que otras claro, pero la idea era hacerlas así, hehe, sip, creo que yo también entiendo a la pequeña Minami e.e .Ojo y muy importante dije: puede que sea, no afirme que fuera el ultimo capitulo, de hecho me sorprendio la cantidad de personas que hablaron conmigo con respecto a ese tema, no pensé que tendría tanto cariño de gente que adora el fic y por supuesto siempre se los agradeceré de corazón , por ahora escribiré un par de cosas que tengo y sé que quiero escribir pero dejaré que el público escoja el orden de estas.

* **Yohan200:** jajaja este tomate se la tenía bien guardado, quizás tenga hasta una colección privada….*el resto del mensaje fue borrado por la doctora Nishikino*

* **Sparki128** : pues…si, creo que le dieron duro para terminar internada en su propio hospital, bueno, ella fue la descuidada la verdad xDD quien iba a pensar que mayumi iba a tomar las cosas hasta ese /a aun no terminaré esto. J muchas gracias por comentar.

* **Y07:** hey, dije e insisto en ello: "puede que sea", NO que fuera a ser xDD hahaha ay dios! La verdad tengo dos proyectos para LL en mente, quizás solo puede que quizás MIPU (esta historia) tenga una segunda parte o por lo menos un OS después de harto time, ojo dije "quizás"

* **Y.G:** okay, voy al punto, gracias. Bien a donde quería llegar y aclarar, sabía que alguien iba a notar aquello que yo no comente o publique, con respecto a ello, es algo simple, Riko y las demás Sonodas aún son muy pequeñas para comprender el "complejo" parentesco que tienen, por ello sus padres decidieron que las niñas deberías tratarse como primas, y no como tia, por ahora , claro eso dependerá cuando crezcan si ello cambia o no, pero por ahora será así porque son muy pequeñas para comprenderlo, espero que ello le quede claro J gracias por comentar.

* **Danael. Chan:** hikaru* jajaja la verdad si, sería muy interesante que ellas se reunieran ahora después de tanto y tanto desmadre junto que han pasado en las celebraciones de las musas jajajaja. Umi no sabe de aquel detalle dicho por su retoño, jaja pero sabemos qué hará un escándalo, muchas gracias por ello, me hacer sonrojar nya! Jajaja yamette yo! xDD pues ewe

* **Alenon** : wna! Jajaja si ya lo pensé y me ayudo tu amenaza, e.e me porto bien lo juro :v jajaja de hecho me preguntaron sobre ello, pensé que seguías leyendo, pues en todo caso son tus gustos y tus enojos, Darling! No me wei con mis lentes que me duele la cabeza con ellos ya, creo que debo ir al doc~

* **Alex petrov:** gracias :D

* **Judith ED:** pfffff jajajajajaja xD me hiciste el dia con eso, pues ¿qué detalles nya? Ejeje e.e la verdad esa era la idea, igual emiko maduro con el tiempo, creo. Si hahaha estaba que ardía con su enojo, no la culpo, la mamá de umi es uff… ewe spoilers? ¿Cuándo se los di? Raro porque por lo general las cosas las tengo escritas en clave que solo yo entiendo xD (en realidad muchas están en mi celular y otras llegan solas y bang! Las escribo ahí) nya Eso ya depende de las niñas, aunque solo tiene años por dios! Ni que se fueran a casar mañana owo juju que mala eres… u.u me duele si no dejas review? xDD "échame la culpa" xDD adoro esa canción…

* **guest:** gracias!

 **pd: Kazumi Koizumi es la madre de Hanayo (si existe kazumi como kasumi, por si acaso)**

 **pd 2: perdón si les mate el shipp**

 **Lamento las faltas ortográficas soy una little demon que se equivoca mucho y ustedes lo saben!**

 **cuidence y nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Cambio &nya! **


End file.
